Amazonian Life
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The continuing life for Blu, Alex, and all their family and friends in the Amazon rainforest, set three years after the events in "Choices". (Now set three years after the events in "Just Friends?") Inspired and based on the "Amazon Adventures" by bluecatcinema! Any and all ideas and suggestions are welcome!
1. Friend turned Predator

**Well guys… Yet more new stuff from me!**

 **Now this is inspired by the "Amazon Adventures" by bluecatcinema, which is one of the pieces that really inspired me to become a writer!**

 **So much, that I always thought of doing something similar eventually in the future, now it's finally a reality!**

 **For the series itself, unlike Medieval Adventures, there are differences…**

 **First, please no adding your OCs here like in Medieval Adventures! I am going to add people's OCs, but I am going to ask people privately if I can use OCs. However, if you are a guest, you can put your OC here, since I can't PM you guys, but please only one!**

 **Second, unlike Medieval Adventures, rather than short stories, it will all be one shots, like in Amazon Adventures.**

 **Third, it will be a mixture of stuff, movie characters only, or only OCs, or a mixture of both movie characters and OCs!**

 **And lastly, I am rating this as "T" just in case, for some reasons, but most things should be at a K+ level.**

* * *

Friend turned Predator

* * *

Life in the Amazon rainforest was very peaceful, and the area of the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes were no different as everyone was busy doing their normal things that they do. Mothers and fathers taking care of their chicks, or getting food for their families, older chicks playing games with each other, teenagers chatting or playing games for older kids, and adults enjoying the company of their mates. As for a certain pair of young teenagers, they were enjoying a day with each other by cuddling against a side of a tree and sharing plenty of kisses.

"You're such a good kisser Junior." Bia said happily as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, Tomada Junior, who was a teenage Peregrine Falcon.

"It's because your kisses taste so sweet." Junior replied while smiling.

"You flatter." Bia blushed as she gave another kiss.

The two continued to enjoy their time together when a group of macaws came flying in. They were three Blue macaws, a male and two females and a female Scarlet macaw, all of them teenagers. The male Blue macaw spoke in relief to the two.

"There you two are, we were looking everywhere for you two lovebirds." Tiago said. "Come on, we all wanted to play a game of predator and prey, so stop making out and come on."

Bia and Junior looked at each other and sighed, all they wanted was for one day to enjoy each other, but something always seems to ruin it. They decided they better just join in and they can spend time alone together later.

"Fine Tiago, thanks so much for breaking up our moment." Junior said, annoyed.

The other three girls, Junior's sister Bobbie, Tiago and Bia's sister Carla, and Alex the Scarlet macaw's sister Lisa, who were with Tiago all giggled at Junior's reaction. The six teenagers flew out into a small open space in the forest, where Tiago told the other five how this would go.

"Okay, since Junior is a falcon, he might as well play the predator and the rest of us will play the prey." Tiago said, which received a slightly hurt expression from Bobbie and Bia.

"Hey, how come my brother has to be the predator? Way to go to pick on him Tiago." Bobbie reprimanded Tiago, defending her falcon brother.

Bia just simply hit Tiago in the back of the head with her wing, which Tiago did not enjoy very much.

"Ouch! What it's true." Tiago rubbed the hurt spot on his head.

"It's fine, I don't care, lets just play." Junior said before whispering to Bia. "I'll let you win and get Tiago first."

Bia smiled as Tiago continued on with the rules.

"Okay, so the predator has to wait ten seconds for the prey to run and the last one caught by the predator wins." Tiago stated before quickly saying the next sentence. "So, ready, set, go!" And Tiago, like a roadrunner just took off, leaving everyone rolling their eyes at him.

"Typical of my boyfriend." Lisa said as she also took off, followed by the rest of the girls.

Junior waited and counted the ten seconds and as soon as he finished he flew off as well, faster than his friends were and started searching for Tiago, his first, pretend victim. However as Junior flew, looking for his friend, he felt something, a new feeling that he never felt before. It was the rush of adrenaline going through his blood and he felt excited for some reason, flying even faster than before as he felt himself suddenly becoming more alert of his surroundings. Junior's hunting instincts were kicking in.

Soon enough Junior found Tiago flying up ahead and he picked up speed on the male Blue macaw as he put out his sharp claws to tackle Tiago down to the ground. Tiago never heard or seen this sudden attack as Junior grabbed Tiago and threw him down to the ground. Tiago was unhurt however as he laid down, Junior on top of him.

"Okay, you got me buddy, now go find the girls." Tiago said to the teenage falcon.

However Junior did not seem to hear Tiago as he panted, steadily losing his mind as he brought up his sharp claws. Junior felt that he didn't have control over his body as he suddenly grabbed Tiago's neck with his claws, tightly, cutting Tiago's air supply off.

"Junior, what are you doing!?" Tiago demanded to know, while struggling to say the words. "I'm your friend!"

Junior continued applying pressure on his friend's neck, squeezing it tighter and tighter, and well… Junior looked like he was enjoying it as he only pressed on more and more. Junior would have snapped Tiago's neck, if a familiar female voice did not shout at him.

"Junior, stop!" Bia called. "Let go of my brother! You are hurting him!"

Bia's voice snapped Junior back to reality and he looked down at his claws holding Tiago before turning his head to see Bia, tears on her face as she didn't recognize the kind, caring falcon that was her boyfriend. Junior let go of Tiago's neck and Tiago coughed loudly and grasped for air as Junior looked at himself and started shaking in fear of himself. Bia came froward to comfort her boyfriend, only for Junior to back away from her, not wanting to hurt her too.

"Please Bia, stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you too." Junior said in panic as he went backwards.

"What are you talking about? Come on, let me comfort you." Bia said softly, even thought some tears still came out.

"No, just leave me alone!" Junior shouted before taking off and flying away as fast as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bobbie, Carla, and Lisa heard all the shouting going on and they came just as Junior was leaving.

"What's going on?" Carla asked.

"I don't know…" Bia replied, confused.

"I'll tell you! Junior almost killed me!" Tiago shouted in anger.

"No… That's not my brother I know." Bobbie said in disbelief as Lisa helped Tiago up. "He would never hurt anyone."

"You guys get Tiago to a healer, I'll go find and talk to Junior, okay?" Bia said, the three girls agreeing, the group separating as Bia flew off alone to find her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Junior just arrived back in his family's hollow, still in his messed up state, losing his mind as he came into the hollow, where his mother, Sorrel, was tidying up the place when she saw her falcon son.

"Oh hello Junior, I thought you were spending the whole day with Bia." Sorrel greeted her son kindly, but then noticed Junior's scared expression. "Son, what's wrong?"

Junior didn't say anything as he refused to look at his mother and just ran straight to his room, out of view of anyone, where he started to cry loudly. Sorrel was completely speechless for a few minutes, after which, her mate, Tomada the Peregrine Falcon came in and greeted his mate.

"I'm back my love, missed me?" Tomada said happily, as he looked at his mate, only to see her looking in another direction. "What's wrong?"

"It's Junior, he's upset over something, I don't know what, he didn't say anything." Sorrel replied.

"I'll go talk to the boy." Tomada said as he went and came into his son's room and knocked against the side of his room. "Knock, knock, hey there my son, what's wrong?"

Junior looked up and saw his dad looking at him. Tears were still flooding out of Junior's eyes as he tried to stop crying.

"Dad, I'm a monster." Junior said.

"What makes you say that?" Tomada wondered.

"I almost killed Tiago and Bia saw it." Junior simply said before shouting out in anger. "I made my girlfriend watch me almost kill her brother! I can't do that to her! And what if I hurt mom or sis? I will never be able to live with myself!" Junior started bursting in tears again.

Tomada understood what his son was going through, it was his hunter instincts kicking in and taking over him. Tomada remembered when he was his son's age, feeling like a monster, but he was a predatory bird after all, and Tomada did actually kill for food, that is until he met Sorrel. However he changed and he knew his son could too. Tomada just hugged his son and patted his back.

"Junior, let me tell you something, since you are now old enough to know. I used to kill for food." Tomada said to the shock of Junior.

"Really?" Junior said softly.

"Yes, we are after all, predatory birds, it's natural for us to hunt and kill for food, but when I met your mother, I knew it was wrong and I changed my ways and I know you can too my son." Tomada smiled.

"Thanks dad." Junior hugged his dad.

"You're welcome my son." Tomada hugged back.

"Boys, I think someone wants to talk to Junior." Sorrel suddenly disrupted the father and son moment, steeping aside to reveal Bia.

Junior didn't say anything because he was still ashamed of what he did and just hung his head low. Tomada decided to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"I'll leave you two teenagers to talk." Tomada said, and with Sorrel gave the two some privacy.

Bia came in while Tomade came out and she went in front of Junior, who still had his head hung. He started to speak to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Bia, I can't believe I made you watch that, I can't imagine all the pain going through your head, me just choking the life out of your brother while you watched. I just wish that…

However Junior just stopped when Bia suddenly came froward and placed a loving kiss on Junior's beak, Junior shocked, but relaxed as he enjoyed the sweet taste of the kiss and kissed back. This went on few a few minutes as the two young lovebirds enjoyed each other's comfort until Bia broke the kiss.

"You talk too much." And Bia snuggled up against Junior's warm chest. "I will love you no matter what and I understand, it's not your fault."

"Thanks my love." Junior hugged Bia and now tears of happiness were now coming out as Junior enjoyed the moment with Bia.

As the next few days passed, Junior relaxed at home, calming himself down and mentally preparing and telling himself that he would never hurt one of his friends or family, or any friendly bird for that matter ever again. Everyone forgave him, even Tiago did eventually and Junior couldn't feel any luckier having the best of friends and also a lovely girlfriend as well. He was determined to not become a predatory monster, rather a happy, friendly falcon.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Junior certainly had a very moving experience!**

 **Tomada belongs to Tomadahawk and Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing. While Tomada Junior and Bobbie are, of course, my creation for the couple, as well as Lisa.**

 **And I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Where do Chicks Come From?

**Hey guys!**

 **Lots of favs, follows, and reviews for the first post! I would like to thank BlueTheron, RIO2lover100, Ralph Prime, monsterjamvadim, nightfly123, 2k, Zachmoviefan, Jason Fuze, and most importantly of all… bluecatcinema for putting in their favs, follows, and/or reviews!**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy this series!**

 **Now…**

 **I bet when some of you were little, always wondering about stuff… You asked your mom or dad the question of, "Mom, (or dad) where do babies come from?"**

 **And your parents either were stunned, gave you a very confusing answer, or pretended that they had something to do to avoid answering.**

 **Well… This one shot for this series is inspired by that question!**

* * *

Where do Chicks Come From?

* * *

Right on the border of the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes was a tree with a hollow, a familiar family of four living in it. This is where Alex the Scarlet macaw lived with his mate, Lily the Blue macaw, as well as their two hybrid Blue and Scarlet macaw chicks, Cadence and Eddie.

Cadence, in particular, always had something tugging at the back of her mind, something that has been bothering her for a few days now and she wanted to know the answer from her older uncles or her father. She wanted to know about where chicks came from, she understood that she of course, was a mixture of Blue and Scarlet from her father and mother, having most of her father's red feathers, but with a blue feathered tail. However she was still lost as to how she was created.

As the family gathered together to eat some breakfast, Cadence was eating slower than usual, which Lily noticed.

"You alright sweetie?" Lily asked, a bit worried. "You're not eating as fast as you usually do."

"I'm fine mom, I just have something on my mind right now." Cadence answered.

"You want to say what it is?" Lily wondered what was on her daughter's mind.

"No, I want to be answered from someone else first." Cadence replied as she went back to eating.

Lily looked at her mate, Alex, who looked at his mate at the same time, both with confused faces on as they were not sure what was up with their daughter.

As everyone finished eating, Lily left to spend a day with Sorrel, while Eddie went to spend time with his older cousins. Meanwhile Alex decided to just spend a lazy day and sleep in for once, Cadence, however, decided to go see her Uncle Tom to ask the question. She didn't feel too comfortable asking her dad first and plus, Alex was already napping heavily as he was snoring. Cadence giggled hearing her father sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Cadence lifted off and flew through the rainforest, enjoying the good feeling of the air rushing through her feathers and the sunlight warming her cool body from being inside her hollow. After a short flight, she found her Uncle Tom's hollow in the Blue macaw tribe, hoping that Uncle Tom was still home.

Tomada was indeed still home, like Alex he decided to spend a lazy day, given that Sorrel was with Lily and Junior was of course spending his day with Bia and Bobbie was out with her friends. Tomada was just relaxing when he heard a knock against the hollow side, wondering who could that be. Tomada got up and stretched his wings, and walked to the hollow entrance to see who it was, surprised to see Cadence here.

"Oh hello there Cadence." Tomada greeted with his friendly smile and accepted a hug from his adoptive niece. "What can I help you with?

"Uncle Tom, I have something to ask that's been bothering me for a little time now." Cadence replied.

"And that is?" Tomada raised an eye, curious.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where do chicks come from?" Cadence asked slowly, while dragging a talon across the branch she was standing on.

Tomada was shocked and he couldn't answer, he was so unprepared for this that he froze up completely, so much so that a passing bird would think that he was a statue. Tomada was so lost in space that he didn't even blink and Cadence thought she said something wrong to her Uncle Tom that caused him to freeze up. Tomada was still frozen up until Cadence decided to snap him out of it.

"Uncle Tom, hello?" Cadence said, as she flew up in front of Tomada's face and waved her wing at him to snap him back to reality.

"What, what." Tomada said, shaking his head and clearing his frozen mind. "What happened?"

"I asked you a question and you just froze." Cadence answered.

"Oh, what was it again?" Tomada asked, forgetting what Cadence asked.

Cadence, not wanting to make her uncle freeze up again, decided to not say it again and she decided it was best to ask her Uncle Blu her question.

"Never mind, have a nice day Uncle Tom." Cadence saying her goodbyes, flew off, while Tomada was left scratching his head with his wing, trying to remember what his adoptive niece was asking him.

"Well, that went well." Cadence said sarcastically as she flew on to her Uncle Blu's hollow.

Blu would most likely be out, since he was the Blue macaw tribe leader now of course and would be very busy to just stay at home all day. However Cadence was still in luck because Jewel was at home, tidying up the hollow, with Bia who volunteered to help out her mother. As Cadence landed on the branch outside the hollow entrance, she called for her Uncle Blu.

"Uncle Blu? Are you home?" Cadence called out, as Jewel heard her and greeted her niece.

"Well hello Cadence, your Uncle Blu is not home right now, but I can help you if I can." Jewel smiled, but also wondering why Cadence was here alone.

"Well Aunt Jewel, there has been something in the back of my mind that I was always wondering about and I was hoping if you can give me an answer, because Uncle Tom just froze up when I asked him." Cadence said, Jewel wondering what could Cadence have asked that had such an effect on the falcon.

"And what is that sweetie?" Jewel smiled, wanting to really know what it was.

"You see, I was wondering… Where do chicks come from?" Cadence asked, pausing in between.

Jewel understood why Tomada would freeze up at this question and really didn't know what to say to Cadence. She needed to think of something fast and it came to her.

"Oh, I think I hear Bia inside calling for me." And Jewel tried her best to imitate Bia's voice, while keeping her beak as closed as she can so Cadence would not notice it was her talking. "Mom, I need your help with something."

It must have been convincing because Cadence didn't notice her aunt imitating Bia's voice and fell for it.

"Sorry sweetie, your cousin is calling for me, maybe I can answer later?" Jewel said.

"Sure Aunt Jewel, thanks anyway." And Cadence flew off while Jewel breathed a sigh of relief.

As Cadence flew off, she decided that it was now time to ask her dad the question. However she was not sure she would get an answer, seeing her Uncle Tom and Aunt Jewel not giving her one. However she knew it was worth the try, she really wanted to know before she felt her head would burst.

As Cadence arrived back home, she spotted her dad, snoring loudly, his beak opening and closing as his saliva dripped out of his beak, making a small puddle next to him. Cadence quietly walked to her dad and began poking him to wake him up.

"Dad, dad, wake up, I need to ask you something." Cadence said as she continued trying to wake Alex up.

"Stop poking me Liz." Alex said, annoyed as he was clearly lost in dreamland and not paying good attention to his daughter.

"Dad!" Cadence actually yelled out, raising her voice, which got Alex up.

"What!? Is the hollow on fire!?" Alex shouted, shooting up and turning his head rapidly from side to side.

As Alex panted, he relaxed seeing everything was fine and noticed his daughter standing before him.

"Oh, it's just you sweetie, what is it?" Alex asked, smiling now.

"Dad, I need to ask you something." Cadence once looking down at her talons, while dragging one across the hollow floor.

"Let me guess, it's the thing thats been bothering you." Alex thought correctly.

"Yes, I need to know, where do chicks come from?" Cadence asked.

Alex was really baffled by this as he was confused as to why Cadence would wonder about this. However he decided it was best to try to answer his daughter's question in the most appropriate way for her age.

"Okay sweetie, come here." Alex said and sat down, Cadence coming into her's father's lap, Alex putting his wings around his daughter. "You see sweetie, chicks come from their parents. When a mommy and daddy love each other a lot, an egg comes from the mother and soon that egg hatches to reveal a chick, like you." Alex tried his best to explain it.

"I'm confused, don't you and mom love each other a lot now? And how does the egg come from the mom?" Cadence asked, her father's answer made Cadence ask more questions.

Alex sighed. He couldn't explain the whole process of mating and how it worked, for Cadence was way too young to know about it, it would certainly make her get nightmares if she knew and of course Alex didn't want that.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you are just going to have to wait until you are much older, I can't really tell you." Alex said, a bit nervous now.

"Fine dad, I guess I got my answer." Cadence said, satisfied.

As night fell and Lily and Eddie came back home, to enjoy dinner with Alex and Cadence, Alex gave Lily the look, "We need to talk after" look. After which, the the couple went into their room and made sure their chicks did not hear them as they talked.

"What is it?" Lily asked, curious to know.

"Cadence asked me, "Where do chicks come from?" question, boy was that such a talk." Alex got out as he sighed.

"What did you tell her?" Lily was a bit worried Alex told her how it all worked.

"Well, I only told you how it worked in a very short way, leaving out the details of course." Alex told Lily the truth, which she believed.

"Oh, well that's fine." Lily replied, in relief. "Man, chicks those days, so curious."

"I know, right?" Alex perked up. "Anyway, I'm tired, lets go to sleep."

"Sure." Lily smiled, the two getting in their nest, wrapped in each other wings.

"Love you." Alex kissed Lily on the beak.

"Love you too." Lily replied as she kissed back goodnight.

And so, Cadence has received her answer, sort of… She was way too young to know, but she accepted the answer from her father, as she loved her dad and trusted him. And she was patient, she would wait until she was old enough to know where do chicks come from.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys had some laughs!**

 **And of course, I'm the one who has to give the confusing answer! Boy I would feel so awkward in real life if my child asked me that question!**

 **And as always, Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl, while Alex, Cadence, and Eddie belong to me!**


	3. I HATE YOU!

**Alright guys! Here is more for you!**

 **Now sorry there was not anything yesterday, I was out for most of the day and when I came home, I was so tired, I just fell asleep! But I hope this story is enough to satisfy your wait!**

 **And also, thank you to Tomadahawk, jugalpratimdas, and xPrimaHunterx for adding more favs, follows, and/or reviews! I hope you guys, along with the others keep on enjoying this!**

 **And lets continue!**

* * *

I HATE YOU!

* * *

Love is very lovely, full of hugs and kisses, as well as cuddling in each other's wings, and caring for each other when their partner is sad and down. However love has its terrible moments, and for Tiago and Lisa, on this day, that would become true…

Ever since Lisa and Tiago shared that wonderful moment, their first kiss with each other, their lives have completely changed, in a better way, for now they both felt loved by someone other than their family members. And with each passing day, that love grew stronger between the two, so much that they hoped that one day, they could have their own family. And today, Tiago was flying to Lisa's hollow, ready to enjoy another nice day with his girlfriend.

"Knock, knock." Tiago said cheerfully as he arrived.

"Who's there?" Lisa called back playfully even thought she knew who it was.

"T-Bird." Tiago called, as the female Scarlet came up with smiles.

"Ready, T-bird?" Lisa said as she placed a kiss on Tiago's cheek.

"Of course I am." Tiago said back and with that the two flew out, ready for another makeout session.

As the two flew on through the forest, Tiago noticed several of his Blue macaw friends setting up a prank for someone. Tiago's friends noticed Tiago and called to him.

"Hey Tiago, want to join in?" One of the macaws shouted out.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun! We're going to soak Roberto in some fruit juice." Another friend added.

"Well guys…" Tiago began, but was cut off by Lisa.

"My boyfriend here is not immature like you guys, he knows it's wrong to do that, right Tiago?" Lisa addressed Tiago's friends and then turned to Tiago.

"Right… Can we just keep going?" Tiago replied, nervous now.

"Sure." Lisa happily replied, to which she flew off, followed by Tiago, who looked back at his friends, making kissing sounds and mocking him for being such a wimp.

Tiago sighed. He knew he was better than that now, and besides, he wanted to keep Lisa happy, she was his world now.

"Don't worry Tiago, they are just jealous that they don't have their own girls." Lisa tried to cheer up Tiago.

Tiago didn't say anything and as the two teenage lovebirds made it to their special spot to just relax and enjoy cuddling with each other, Tiago felt different. As Lisa had her wings wrapped around Tiago and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek, Tiago was not joining in on the fun, nor was he even enjoying being kissed like he usually does. Lisa noticed Tiago's look and became concerned.

"Hey, you okay? Lisa softly said in a caring tone.

"What?" Tiago said, and looked at Lisa. "Oh, I'm fine, I guess I'm just not in the mood today or I'm just not awake enough, I'll go wash my face, be right back." And Tiago flew off.

However, he was not flying to any water source, he was flying back to his friends. Tiago thought it would not hurt to at least witness what they would do. He just hoped Lisa would not come looking for him if she felt he was away for too long. And he just hoped Lisa would not suspect that he was doing this.

Tiago quietly flew down and hid behind some bushes, watching his friends continue setting up the complicated trap, sighing as he knew he was taking a big risk, he stepped out from hiding.

"Hey, got room for one more?" Tiago said, his friends turning around, shocked to see Tiago.

"Tiago? I thought you would never come back." One friends said.

"And what about your girlfriend?" Another said, equally shocked like the others.

"She'll be fine, now lets set up this prank." Tiago said happily, joining his friends.

As they were finished and were now quietly waiting for Roberto to show up, Tiago's mind was in conflict with itself, telling him both that he should do this, that it was his personality that demanded he stay. However another part of him was telling him that this was wrong, that he was better than this, he had someone that he loved and someone loved him back just as much.

And Tiago would be too late to make the right decision that he should have made all along, for…

"So, washing your face, huh!? A female voice said sternly, Tiago knowing who it was and slowly turned around to come face to face with Lisa's angry eyes staring at him.

Tiago's friends looked back and forth between the eyes of the lovebirds and they all silently agreed to leave the two, flying off as fast as they could to avoid getting hit in the crossfire that would surely now come.

"I… can explain…" Tiago said nervously.

"How can you explain this!? I thought you were better than this!?" Lisa said angrily while tears started making their way of her eyes.

"Lisa, please, I'm sorry, I made a mistake." Tiago tried to apologize, however Lisa still had a lot of built up anger.

"A mistake!? You just decide to leave me alone, unloved, to play a little, silly prank on some bird!?" Lisa returned.

Now Tiago was starting to get a little angry as he couldn't believe his girlfriend would reprimand him so harshly. And he also decided to unleash his anger as well.

"Well, why can't you accept that maybe sometimes I don't want to be with you all the time!? I have a life too you know! And if you don't like who I am, than maybe you should leave me and find someone else!" Tiago shouted out, needing to take deep, heavy breaths after saying all of that.

Lisa felt hurt, so hurt that she could literally feel her heart go cold as Tiago's words stuck her hard, like a bat hitting a baseball. She felt like collapsing and crying, but she didn't, instead she said…

"I HATE YOU!"

And Lisa's words stuck Tiago like a dagger through the heart, hurting him as much as his words hurt her. It was final, they were done.

"I guess that's it than." Tiago said sternly.

And with that, the two flew apart from each other, both of them with broken hearts and many tears, with anger mixed in there, as they both flew to their homes to have a sleepless night. As it seemed nothing can fix their relationship that was so very special.

As Tiago tried sleeping, with his eyes closed, he kept on twisting and turning, having nightmares as he would talk from time to time in his sleep. Eventually it became too much for him and he woke up, panting and out of breath as he felt his face with his wings. After a few minutes to calm down and think straight, he knew he had to fix his relationship, not only for his sake, but for Lisa's as well.

"What have I done?" Tiago told himself as he took his face with his wings and cried himself to sleep.

In the morning, Tiago was utterly exhausted as his eyes were red, with bags as well from lack of sleep as he rubbed them to clear the blurry vision. However, putting aside his tiredness, he flew straight out of his family's hollow, his parents and sisters confused as to why Tiago would just rush out and not eat anything. Tiago didn't even say "Good morning" as he just shot out from the hollow like a rocket.

Tiago was on his way to his Uncle Alex's hollow, since Alex was Lisa's older brother, Tiago felt his Uncle Alex could at least listen to what he had to say, because Tiago really needed to get stuff off his chest. As Tiago landed in the hollow entrance, he heard sounds of constant kissing coming from the room which Alex shared with Lily, clearly Alex was enjoying his mate in a morning makeout session. Something that Tiago knew he might never enjoy ever again.

"Uncle Alex?" Tiago called softly, Alex hearing Tiago.

"Wonder what T-Bird wants." Alex said. "I'll be right back my love." Alex kissing Lily one more time on the beak.

"Don't take too long, I get lonely." Lily teased.

"I'll try." Alex chuckled back as he got up and went to the hollow entrance, greeting his adoptive nephew with a hug. "So what can I help you with Tiago? You look like you didn't sleep, something wrong?"

"Actually yes, Uncle Alex, I really upset Lisa yesterday and we had a fight and just flew apart from each other, basically and now I don't know what to do."

"Well Tiago, let me tell you something." Alex began as he put a wing on his nephew's shoulder. "Every relationship has their wonderful and terrible moments, however if you learn from the terrible moments, eventually there will be less and less in the future."

"You sure Uncle Alex?" Tiago replied, not certain yet.

"Yes, my little sis is very sensitive and fragile, but she also is very forgiving and kind." Alex smiled. "Did I ever tell you the first night I spent back home in the Scarlet tribe?"

"No." Tiago replied, shaking his head.

"Well, I was sleeping and thunder woke me up and as I did, I heard Lisa's crying coming from her room, I went to her and I managed to calm her down enough so she stopped and she went right to sleep." Alex told Tiago before continuing. "You and you sisters are fortunate to have such love and care from your parents, Lisa did not have that, she was left to take care of herself all of her chickhood before I came back home. Which was why I was extremely happy when I found out you two love each other, because I know you will love and take care of her."

"Wow…" Tiago began, a bit speechless. "You're right Uncle Alex, thank you for telling me this." And Tiago gave his Uncle Alex another hug which Alex returned back again.

"You're welcome Tiago." Alex said.

"Well, I got to someone now." Tiago said, referring to Lisa and took off.

"Good luck Tiago." Alex called out to him before going back to enjoying his morning snuggle with Lily.

As Tiago flew on to where Lisa lived, he prepared himself for what he was going to say and also to prepare if Lisa didn't want him anymore. He understood her position, and he was willing to live the rest of his life without someone to love him. As he arrived outside the hollow, he took some deep breaths before calling for his girlfriend.

"Lisa, are you in there?" Tiago called.

Lisa was in fact home. She was still in her room crying her eyes out and feeling alone when she heard Tiago's voice. She was still a little upset at him and didn't get up. However she also didn't want Tiago to see her in this state. She hoped that Tiago would just go back home, but he didn't. Tiago started talking instead.

"Listen, Lisa if you are home, I need to say this." Tiago said, taking a breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I was selfish and only thought of myself, I can't imagine all the pain that must be going through your head right now. If you never want to see me again, that's fine, you deserve better than me, someone who will make you happy and feel loved all the time. Goodbye Lisa." And Tiago let out a tear before preparing for flight, only for Lisa to stop him.

"Tiago wait!" Lisa shouted as she walked to the hollow entrance. "Did you really mean all of that?"

"Yes, I did." Tiago said, turning to face Lisa, but with his head down.

Lisa only let out tears of happiness as she went froward and nuzzled her beak against Tiago's, smiling as she now forgave Tiago because of what he said, feeling like he really meany every word.

"So you forgive me?" Tiago asked, smiling a little as he enjoyed Lisa nuzzling her beak on his'.

"It's going to take some time to completely forgive you, but I love you much more and you know, I shouldn't tell you what you can and cannot do, I guess I was just a little too shocked to see you lie to me."

"I love you too my L-Bird, and I don't blame you, you had every right to be mad at me for what I did." Tiago replied, while Lisa chuckled at her nickname, which she liked. "For now, how about we do what we were supposed to do yesterday?"

"I would like that very much, lets just go here." Lisa said as she took Tiago's wing with her's, pulling him into the hollow, where the two snuggled up.

And so, the two teenage lovebirds were now back together, what was past had happened and the two only looked froward to the future and to make their relationship better and stronger, both determined to not let anything break it apart. For Tiago, whenever he was out with Lisa and he saw his friends, he now suppressed the thought of abandoning his love to go play immature pranks. And for Lisa, she would let Tiago go some days to be himself. This ensured that the two would stay together forever and eventually create a loving family together.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! Hopefully you liked it!**

 **And as always, see you in the next one!**


	4. Being Overprotective

**Alright guys! I can hear you begging for more, so here it is!**

 **And before we begin, I would like to thank Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid, Ralph Prime, and Skyler the Elf Owl for pressing that fav and/or follow!**

 **And also, this one will be entirely focused on OCs, but I promise the next one will be OC free!**

* * *

Being Overprotective

* * *

If there is one thing in life that humans and birds alike share, is that fathers are generally overprotective about their daughters dating someone. Whether they don't want their daughters to grow up too fast or that the boy they date will just end up breaking her heart. And well, Alex the Scarlet macaw is along one of those kinds of fathers, with his relationship he shares with his daughter, Cadence.

Today, Cadence was enjoying a day by herself in the forest, like her older cousin Bia, she was curious about the many different aspects of life in the Amazon and she was eager to be smart like her older cousin.

"Wow, what beautiful colors on this butterfly." Cadence remarked while observing a medium sized blue colored butterfly that was taking in a meal of sweet juice from a flower.

While Cadence was observing the beautiful insect in peace, some birds were coming behind her as she was completely focused on the butterfly and wasn't paying attention to what was behind her. If Cadence was alert, then she would surely not get a big scare, which is what ended up happening.

"Hey, what are you doing you nerd?" A Blue macaw said, laughing evilly while Cadence jumped up in fright and turned around to face a group of bigger Blue macaw boys.

"Yeah, you're a nerd and weird looking." Another boy added another insult, referring to Cadence's mixed colored feathers.

Cadence felt like crying, but tried to hold them back as her father had told her to be strong in the face of such bullies.

"Hey, it's great being smart." Cadence replied in anger. "Maybe if you were, you would be kinder." She said bravely.

"No one insults us!" What appeared to be the leader of the group shouted as he walked slowly froward to give Cadence a piece of some "physical" advice.

Cadence was so scared that she felt her heart beat so much that it would just jump right out of her chest, she kept backing away slowly, while the boy came forward. Eventually Cadence came right up against a tree and couldn't escape, she braced herself for a painful punch, only for it not to come…

"Hey!" A voice shouted. "You leave her alone!"

And everyone turned to the source of that voice to see a Blue macaw chick around Cadence's age looking down at them from a branch that belonged to a tree that was behind the birds. The chick flew down and stood in between Cadence and the bullies, who were much bigger than him.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, annoyed that the chick delayed his fun.

"That does not matter, what matters is that you better leave or else you are going to ask for it." The chick replied, in determination.

"Feisty little one, I see." The leader commented. "Maybe you should take her hit than." And the leader came froward with his wing ready in a fist to hit the younger Blue macaw.

However the Blue macaw chick just waited until the right moment to strike and when the leader came close enough to hit the chick, he sent his fist flying, only for the younger chick to dodge it and with lightning speed, he grabbed the older's wing and twisted it, and forced the wing back, in order to put in more pain. The chick was so strong that it surprised everyone and scared the rest of the bullies.

"Hey, you asked for it." The chick said in anger to the leader. "Now, you want to make me break your wing or will you leave?"

"Fine, we'll leave, just let go of my wing." The leader replied, tears coming out from the horrible pain in his wing.

The chick let go of the wing and the leader and bullies flew off away from the younger ones. The Blue macaw chick waited until the bullies were out of sight before checking to see if Cadence was alright.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Blue macaw chick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks so much for defending me." Cadence smiled. "I surely would have had to go a healer if you didn't show up.

"It's my pleasure, my name is Nightfly by the way." The Blue macaw chick that was Nightfly said. "Well I'll leave you to your business now."

And Nightfly was just about to fly off, when Cadence stopped him. Cadence, to be honest, kinda of liked Nightfly, he seemed like a nice guy and he knows to treat girls with respect and care. And plus, Cadence actually felt a little lonely.

"Hey Nightfly, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to spend a the day with me, maybe you can meet my parents?" Cadence asked nervously. "I'm sure they would be overjoyed to hear what you have done."

"Sure, I would like that very much." Nightfly replied with a smile.

With that, the two young chicks flew off through the forest, to Cadence's hollow, where Alex and Lily were spending their day cleaning and tidying up the hollow. They were in the middle of doing so when their daughter, with Nightfly came in.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Cadence greeted her parents happily.

"Hello sweetie, who's your friend?" Lily asked, looking at Nightfly.

"I'm Nightfly, miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Nightfly bowed respectfully.

"You too, Nightfly, so how did you two meet?" Lily wondered.

"Well, I was observing this butterfly and some bullies came. They would have hurt me if Nightfly didn't come and scared them away." Cadence answered, while Nightfly blushed deep red.

"It was nothing really, any nice bird would have done the same." Nightfly said, while trying his hardest not to show his redness.

Alex was a bit wary of the boy and he didn't say anything as he let his mate talk to the two. He was afraid that Cadence was a bit too young to have a "special" friend, but he waited for the three to talk more.

"Hey mom, is it okay if me and Nightfly spend the day together?" Cadence asked sweetly.

However before Lily could answer, Alex stepped up to speak.

"Sweetie, I think that you should stay home today and Nightfly should go home." Alex said, Cadence a bit confused why her dad was acting this way.

"Why dad?" Cadence asked, curious.

And before Alex could answer, Lily put her wing on his beak and turned her face to the two young chicks.

"Sweetie, why don't you and Nightfly give me and your father a minute, okay?" Lily told her daughter.

"Sure mom." Cadence replied and she and Nightfly went outside while the two adults talked.

"Alex, I know you are being overprotective of Cadence." Lily said a bit sternly to Alex.

"Can you blame me?" Alex replied. "She's still very little and fragile."

"I know, but if you keep holding her back, she will never grow up. You know you have to let her go eventually." Lily informed Alex.

"I know, I just don't want her to grow up too fast, she's my little girl." Alex sighed in sadness.

"She'll always be that, but you have to trust her." Lily said, finally able to change Alex's mind.

"Okay, they can have their fun." Alex gave in to his mate, Lily smiling.

"Sweetie, you and Nightfly can come back in." Lily called to her daughter, which the two little ones did. "Say it honey." Lily nudged Alex.

"Okay sweetie, you and your friend can spend the day together, but…" Alex stepped froward right in front of Nightfly. "No funny business, understand?" Alex said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Nightfly answered nervously.

"Dad, stop scaring him, we'll be fine." Cadence replied, a bit annoyed at her dad for scaring her new friend. "Well, we'll be going now." And the two turned around to walk and were about to fly, when Alex stopped them.

"Hold on young lady, you're forgetting something." Alex said, knowing that his daughter knew what he meant.

Cadence turned back around and came up to her father's head level, kissing him on the cheek and giving her dad a hug.

"That's better." Alex said happily. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad." Cadence replied in her sweet voice and breaking the hug joined Nightfly and once again flew out.

"And be back before dinner or else it will be too dark!" Alex yelled out at his daughter as she flew further away.

"I will!" Cadence yelled back.

Alex stood at the hollow entrance, sighing, while watching his little girl fly off. Lily came to her mate and gave him a tight hug.

"They will be fine Alex, okay." Lily comforted him. "Now why don't I reward you for being such a good daddy." Lily giving a kiss on the cheek.

"I would like that very much." Alex smiled as he went with Lily to their nest to enjoy some afternoon snuggling.

Cadence and Nightfly had a very nice day together and the more they spent their time together, the more they really liked each other. And when it was time for Cadence to go back home, she gave a long, nice kiss on Nightfly's cheek, which made him go so red that if one only looked at his cheeks, they would mistake him for a Scarlet macaw. They said their goodnights and Cadence flew back home as fast as she could, keeping her promise.

And when Cadence came back home, she told her family about the wonderful day she had with Nightfly, all smiles on her face. Alex tried his best to be happy, but inside he felt a little sad. He understood that his kids would grow up and one day would not need to stay in the same hollow as him. However he also knew he could accept what was to come eventually and besides he still could spend a lot of time with his kids while it lasted.

* * *

 **Well guys… A bit shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

 **And Nightfly belongs to nightfly123, by the way.**


	5. Workaholic

**Alright guys! So I did decide I will still continue this and here's the next story!**

 **And thanks to Cyan the Hot Wing, Florafionpetals, and Zachmoviefan for adding in their favs and/or follows!**

 **And lets get back to it!**

* * *

Workaholic

* * *

While humans go to work, to make money and raise their families, macaws in the Amazon are different, in that they don't have to go to someplace else to work, mostly just living out their lives. The most work macaws do are building their nests or taking care of their chicks, but the same cannot be said for the macaw tribe leaders and for Blu, who was the current Blue macaw tribe leader, it was nothing but work for him.

As tribe leader, he was responsible for making sure everyone in the tribe was safe, made sure everyone was happy and to stop any fights between macaws. Blu understood his duties and every day worked to make sure his tribe was happy, even thought it took a toll on his health. Blu was waking up very early in the mornings, sometimes even before the sun would rise and would not come home until late at night, he also looked much older than he should be.

And of course, the one most worried about him was Jewel.

Jewel was sleeping one night in her nest she shared with Blu when suddenly she felt something move and a few seconds later, flapping of wings were heard. Jewel, who felt warm became cold as she opened her eyes and found Blu once again left for his own early morning patrol to check on the tribe. Jewel sighed as she rubbed her eyes and couldn't go back to sleep without Blu by her side.

"Why Blu?" Jewel said to herself. "I wish you never became tribe leader."

As the sun came up, and Jewel's kids woke up, yawning and stretching their wings, Jewel, meanwhile, was still lost in worry for Blu.

"Mom?" Tiago said as he came in front of his mother. "You okay? You don't look good."

"No Tiago, I'm not okay." Jewel said sadly. "It's your father, he woke up too early again."

"Mom, dad will be okay, he knows how to take care of himself." Tiago comforted his mother.

"Thanks, my son." Jewel shed a tear and hugged Tiago tightly.

"Okay mom, don't hug me to death." Tiago chuckled.

"Sorry." Jewel blushed.

"Well, I'm going to spend the day with Lisa, I'll come home later." And Tiago flew out of the hollow.

Bia soon left as well to spend the day with Tomada Junior, while Carla decided to spend the day with her uncles Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. This left only Jewel in the hollow and she waited for Blu to come home for some breakfast, as well as to talk about some serious things with him. And Blu did come home for a quick bite to eat, with Jewel of course. He was carrying several Brazil nuts in his talons and he had a smile on as he flew in and hugged Jewel and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning my Jewel." Blu smiled. "Come and lets eat, I got a busy day ahead of me and I can't stay for long." Blu said.

"Actually Blu, I need to talk with you first." Jewel said to Blu, making him face her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Blu asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." Jewel replied, which got Blu confused. "I think you work too hard, maybe you should take a few days off and spend some time at home."

"Jewel, it's my job, I got a whole tribe of macaws to look after and besides I enjoy it." Blu smiled, although Jewel could sense he was somewhat lying.

The lovebirds then settled down to eat, Blu finishing his breakfast before Jewel and after saying a quick goodbye was out to perform his duties of the day. As Blu was off, Jewel watched her mate fly away, certain that she saw a blue feather once in awhile fall down from Blu's body, a sign of stress and sickness that would surely come. Jewel just decided to lay down and take a nap, to relax from her thoughts.

Meanwhile Blu had to go attend an important weekly meeting along the Blue macaw elders, and it was always mandatory for the tribe leader to attend. As Blu flew to the hollow where the meeting was taking place, he felt his eyes go heavy and start to close and every time his eyes almost fully closed Blu had to shake his head from side to side to wake up. And as Blu came in the meeting hollow, he had a rough landing, which Blu's right hand man, who was Roberto noticed this and became concerned for Blu.

"Hey Blu, are you feeling okay?" Roberto asked, as worried as Jewel is.

"I'm fine Roberto, lets get this meeting underway." Blu said as he got the elder's attention and started the meeting.

As the meeting went on, with the elders discussing issues at hand, Blu only listened to them as he didn't feel like talking, in fact, he felt more and more sleepy and even began coughing lightly. Roberto was at his side, alert if Blu's condition suddenly became bad, he wanted to say something to Blu, but felt Blu would reject any help.

As the meeting almost ended, Blu felt at his worst as he held his head with his wing and felt like he wanted to throw up and faint. Roberto really needed to say something now.

"Blu, I think you should go home and rest now." Roberto said, scared.

"Roberto, I'm fine." Blu said, not sounding convincing. "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself, I'm…"

However Blu couldn't say anything more and suddenly he felt lightheaded and fainted right there as he collapsed and laid still.

"Blu!" Roberto shouted as he came to his side. "Wake up Blu!" Roberto lightly slapped Blu's face with his wing, the macaw elders all with worried faces for their leader as they came to the sides.

"Get the healers now!" Roberto ordered, to which two of the elders flew off to get the healers. "Hold on Blu, help is on the way." Roberto said to Blu, even thought Blu couldn't hear Roberto.

A couple of hours later, Blu was at rest in a healer's hollow, sleeping after he had to take some medicine, he was still sleeping when Jewel and the kids, who heard about Blu, flew into the hollow. Jewel was both angry and sad that Blu was sick, and she came besides him. Bia, Carla, and Tiago came to their mother's side and Tiago put a comforting wing around his mother.

Suddenly Blu began to wake up and his eyes slowly opened to see his family staring down at him with worried faces on.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" Blu asked, curious.

"I told you to take a few days off!" Jewel quietly yelled. "This is what happens when you work too much!" And Jewel angrily walked to the hollow entrance and cried a little, Blu in utter shock.

"Dad, mom's right, you should have taken a break." Bia agreed with Jewel.

"Yeah, it's not good for your health dad." Carla also agreed.

Blu thought about it, and his family was right, he was working too hard and needed a rest. And now Jewel was all upset which made Blu feel even more sick. blu knew what needed to be done.

"Tiago, can you help me up." Blu said to his son.

Tiago helped up his dad and steadied him because Blu felt a little dizzy when he got up from the medicine he had to take. As soon as Blu stood up straight, he walked slowly to Jewel, who was still angry. Blu came to Jewel's side and wrapped a wing around Jewel, Jewel turning to look at Blu.

"You know I'm very mad at you right now." Jewel said, holding back her tears. "I'm your mate, you should listen to me."

"I know and I'm very sorry." Blu apologized. "Look, I promise to take a little vacation, sleep more, and eat more."

"You will?" Jewel brightened up.

"Yes, starting right now." Blu smiled and gave a passionate kiss on Jewel's beak, which she returned. "Now lets go home, I'm still very tired."

"Of course." Jewel replied and the family flew off for home.

As soon as they arrived, Jewel helped Blu into their nest, where Blu was soon fast asleep, snoring loudly, which made Jewel giggle watching Blu. She then smiled because Blu would keep his promise and before leaving him alone to rest, she gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Blu." Jewel whispered before going to spend the rest of the day with her kids.

After a few days Blu was back to full health as his sickness went away and he was no longer sleepy during the day. He also slept much more, sometimes waking up later than Jewel, which she accepted now. Blu also ate more and as a result, he had much more energy during the day to do his tribe duties. And most importantly of all, he took time off whenever he felt he would overwork himself, leaving behind Roberto to take over for him and he would spend time with his family and friends more now.

Life became much more pleasant for Blu as he no longer was a workaholic.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Looks like Blu learned a lesson to not work himself to the ground!**

 **Oh and I always forget to say this… But…**

 **If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please leave them down behind in your reviews! And I will see what I can do!**


	6. Memories

**Hey guys!**

 **Ready for another one?**

 **Before we do, thanks to nightfly123 for submitting an idea! I'll be sure to do that later!**

 **And now lets get on to why you came here, which is to read the next story!**

* * *

Memories

* * *

Today was a special day for Blu, Alex, Tomada as well as their ladies, the three couples were going on a couples trip to Rio for some relaxation and plus Tomada, Sorrel, and Lily have yet to experience the beautiful sight of the city skyline. However first, Alex and Lily needed to drop off Eddie and Cadence at the hollow that Liz and Roberto shared now.

Alex wanted to invite Liz and Roberto as well, but they volunteered to stay behind to watch the two little chicks, as well as keeping an eye on their respective tribes. Plus, Liz really enjoy her nephew and niece and wanted this opportunity to spend a lot of time with them.

"Now you sure you can take care of the two, Liz?" Alex asked for like the tenth time.

"Yes, little bro, we'll be fine." Liz replied, annoyed that her brother asked her so many times.

"Fine, I trust you sis." Alex sighed and looked down at his two chicks. "One more hug for daddy guys."

Cadence and Eddie ran to their father's open wings and gave him a big hug, Alex enjoying the hug his kids gave him and smiled.

"Love you kids." Alex said softly as he gave a kiss on top of their heads. "And be good to your Aunt Liz and Uncle Beto, okay?"

"We will, love you dad!" Cadence and Eddie said happily.

"Okay daddy, lets hurry up before Blu, Jewel, Tomada, and Sorrel leave without us." Lily called to Alex.

"Coming honey." Alex replied and let go of his kids, who went to their aunt.

As Alex and Lily flew off to join the other two couples, their chicks, along with Liz and Roberto were waving goodbye at them, while Alex had his head turned towards the back.

"They'll be fine Alex." Lily comforted her mate.

"I know, I'm just going to miss them." Alex sighed.

"Hey, just enjoy our little trip, okay." Lily said in a cheery voice. "For me."

"Alright, I will." Alex smiled the best he could.

As soon as Alex and Lily got to where the other two couples were waiting, they started out on their long journey to Rio de Janeiro, stopping from time to time to enjoy other sights, sleep, and eat. They also had some funny moments as well, such as Alex running away from hordes of butterflies and Tomada getting his head stuck in a soda machine. All three couples had a good time during the trip and when they arrived at Rio de Janeiro, the party has yet to begin.

The couples flew on and first took a little rest from the journey, stopping by Linda and Tulio's cottage, where Blu and Jewel had some alone time in their old birdhouse, snuggling up just like old times. While Alex and Lily enjoyed their own alone moment on the couch in the cottage's living room. And Tomada and Sorrel were outside on the same tree the birdhouses were on, Tomada keeping his big, feathery wings around Sorrel to keep her warm.

After some rest to relax their wings from the long flight, the couples flew down to enjoy some partying in Nico and Pedro's samba club. There, Nico and Pedro threw a special dance in for the couples as they all danced their tail feathers off (not literally!) and did so until their hearts were like race cars. Blu and Jewel, especially had the most amazing dance moves as they decided silently to recreate that first and magical moment that they danced together in the very same club, everyone enjoying the blue macaw couple dancing.

After some drinks and a chance to breath properly, the couples decided to enjoy the sight of the city at nighttime from atop of the Christ the Redeemer statue. Alex, Blu, and Jewel promised Lily, Tomada, and Sorrel that it was breathtaking and the city literally sparked with lights. However before, Blu whispered something to Alex before they took off for the statue.

Soon enough, Alex, Lily, Tomada, and Sorrel arrived atop of the right arm of the huge statue and sighed peacefully as they all smiled at the beautiful view for it was indeed, breathtaking. Alex wrapped his wing around Lily's back and pulled her in, Lily leaning into her mate and sighed happily as there was literally no other place she would rather be at.

"Oh Alex, you promised a view and I sure got it." Lily said softly, Alex looking down at her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"And it's even better because I get to see it with you, my lovely mate." Alex chuckled, as he smiled and enjoyed his mate's warmth.

Tomada and Sorrel were also enjoying the view as they have never seen anything so beautiful as the city lighting up at night, and like Alex and Lily, they were happy they can enjoy this peaceful moment together.

"I never want to move from this spot." Sorrel said as she held onto Tomada, who had his wing over his mate.

"Well, we can't live here my feisty one, but at least you can enjoy this moment for now." Tomada replied, chuckling.

"I guess so, it's a shame I can't stay here forever." Sorrel replied, sighing.

The two couples then became quiet and just enjoyed the warmth of each other and the view from the statue, until Lily noticed something and spoke up.

"Hey, I just noticed." Lily suddenly called out. "Where is Blu and Jewel?"

"Oh, Blu told me he has his own special place for him and Jewel." Alex replied, informing his mate of what Blu told him.

Not far from Christ the Redeemer, onto of the Vista Chinesa gazebo, sat the familiar Blue macaw couple, as this was a very memorable place, the very place Blu and Jewel spent their first night together in Rio de Janeiro.

"Oh Blu, this surely brings back some memories." Jewel sighed happily as she rested her head on Blu.

"It sure does, feels like it was just yesterday we spend our very first night here." Blu replied as he rubbed his head against Jewel's.

"Remember that you couldn't fly?" Jewel reminded Blu. "But you pulled me up, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Blu asked, eager to know the answer.

"That you may be nervous and awkward, but you sure are strong for a bird like that." Jewel teased Blu.

Blu blushed as he didn't really think he was that strong. Now it was his turn to say something memorable.

"I remember I said who needs flying and you told me that flying is freedom and all of that and I wasn't sure if that was for me, that birds would get lonely like that, but I'm more attached to you now than ever, flying was what made me realize how much I love you, my one and only." Blu said as Jewel grew teary.

"And I love you too, my clumsy one." Jewel smiled and gave a kiss to Blu's beak, which he returned. "Now, ready for some sleep or are you in Minnesota time now?" Jewel giggled, remembering how Blu said that he was still in "Minnesota time".

"Very funny Jewel." Blu chuckled in return." I'm ready for some rest now, but holding onto you this time." And Blu made himself comfortable against the wooden structure and opened a wing for Jewel to come in.

Jewel laid down on Blu's wing and Blu wrapped it around her and brought her face to his', the two all smiles as they kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep. The two making more fond memories for just the two of them as they laid down in peace together, enjoying the cool air of the night, while the city continued to shine from below, just like how it did many years ago when they spent their first night together in the same exact spot.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry it was so short and also for the fact that it is a bit early for a chapter to take place in Rio and it's called, "Amazonian Life"…**

 **But… Can you really argue about that Blu and Jewel moment?**


	7. Doubts

**Hey guys!**

 **As promised, here is the next update for Amazonian Life!**

 **And thank you to Cats 'n' Cheese for adding another follow and review to this!**

 **And I completely forgot too! (Why do I always forget stuff these days…) Anyway… If you have not, please welcome our new FFN sisters, Cats 'n' Cheese and MafiaMarshMello! (formerly ValkyrieBaymax)**

 **And now for the reason why you are here!**

* * *

Doubts

* * *

Roberto used to be a suave, ladies' man that used to date many of the female Blue macaws in the tribe, using his good looks and charm to get girls to fall in love with him. However as Roberto's life passed, that became less and less as the girls all know what Roberto is like and as time passed, Roberto felt lonely. That is until the most unexpected feeling to a female happened to him, and it was not to a Blue macaw, rather what used to be the Blue macaws' worst enemy, The Scarlets.

Roberto actually began to develop feelings for Liz, the Scarlet leader's daughter as well as the right wing lady, she was also the older sister of Alex the Scarlet macaw. However, Roberto knew that the Scarlet were the enemy, but he had these mixed feelings in his head. After the defeat of the loggers, Roberto couldn't take it anymore and he confessed his feelings to Liz and pretty soon, they both fell in love with each other, maintaining a secret relationship, like Alex and Lily. And they made it public once Alex came back from his self exile and fought for Lily.

Ever since than, the two had a strong relationship, as a loving couple, but not yet to being official mates, as Roberto would have loved that and to have his own little flock, but he didn't want to upset Liz. And to this day, he has yet to ask the important question. He decided to ask the advise of Liz's younger brother, Alex, being that he had a mate and two of his own little ones to take care of.

Morning once again came to the Amazon and the sunlight flooded into the many hollows of the macaw tribes, waking them up to start a new day. The sunlight eventually found its way into the hollow where Roberto and Liz lived together and the brightness woke up Roberto, who got up with a sigh.

He dreamt that things would end up badly for him, that Liz would get bored with him and leave to find someone else, never getting his little flock that he desires so much. As Roberto was laying down, Liz was still sleeping like an angel next to him, a smile on her face as she rested, putting Roberto at ease as he looked at his girlfriend's face.

"Wake up my sweet." Roberto softly said as he placed a kiss on Liz's cheek. "It's morning."

"Just a few more minutes." Liz replied in her sleep, pretending to be annoyed.

"Okay than, here comes the tickle monster again." Roberto laughed as he tickled Liz's side with his wing.

"Okay, okay!" Liz laughed as she shot open her eyes. "I'm up!"

"Finally!" Roberto chuckled as he stopped and Liz was up.

The two then enjoyed a morning snuggle and some kisses as Liz went into Roberto's open wing, feeling warm under him. Roberto was still having his thoughts and Liz noticed this.

"Hey, you alright?" Liz asked. "You don't look good, Beto."

"No, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream last night." Roberto replied.

"You sure?" Liz was curious and a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm sure, lets just enjoy this morning." Roberto tried putting on a smile.

As the morning went on and the two had some breakfast together, Roberto decided it was time to ask Alex what it was and how to be a good mate to Liz, he really wanted her to be happy with him and plus, he had a confession to make to Alex that he was really scared to say to him.

As Liz decided to go visit her mother, Roberto flew off to Alex and Lily's hollow, saying over and over again in his head what he was going to say to his future brother in law. Roberto was nervous for once as he found the hollow and slowed down to land outside the entrance and peeked his head inside the hollow.

Alex and Lily were still enjoying their morning snuggle as they were wrapped in each other's wings and kissing each other repeatedly on the beak. The two were so lost in their passionate embrace that they did not notice Roberto standing in the entrance, until he made himself noticed.

"Well, I see you two lovebirds are enjoying each other." Roberto giggled as Alex and Lily both were shocked to see Roberto and both of them blushed.

"Oh hey Roberto." Lily greeted him. "What can we help you with?"

"Actually I was just wondering if I could talk privately with Alex, I need his help." Roberto replied, dragging his talon on the entrance and looking down.

"Sure, I guess I can." Alex replied slowly and awkwardly.

"Great, thanks." Roberto replied with a smile.

Before Alex left with Roberto, he gave a kiss on Lily's beak and said goodbye as he always does.

"I'll be back, my love, and when I come back, we can resume our snuggle." Alex said.

"Okay, but hurry back please." Lily put on a puppy face.

"I will." Alex chuckled softly as he placed one last kiss on her cheek before joining Roberto.

Alex and Roberto flew off until Roberto found a branch of a tree where no one was around to hear the two talk to each other. As the two landed down, Roberto quickly said in his head what he was going to say out loud to Alex.

"So, what can I help you with Roberto?" Alex asked.

"Well Alex, it's about Liz." Roberto started. "I been having these doubts about us being together, that maybe we were not meant to be together."

Alex was in complete silence as this was the last thing he would expect to hear from such a confident ladies' man, he just never imagined Roberto would have this feeling. He kept on listening to what Roberto had to say.

"It's just, I want to become her mate eventually because I really do love her and I want us to have a little flock together, but I don't think I will make her happy and I don't want to upset her by rushing into things so quick and make her go through all that physical pain." Roberto sighed as he finished, leaving Alex silent for a minute.

As soon as Alex recovered from the shock, he thought about what Roberto told him and well, he had to admit that Roberto was wrong. He knew his older sister quite well and plus he can really see how much Roberto loves his sister. The two fit each other completely, like how Alex and Lily were both the shy and nervous type, Roberto and Liz were both very comfortable fitting in socially.

"Well Roberto, I know my sister and I know she loves you because whenever I see you two together, you two look so happy and perfect with each other. And plus, you should know, my sister loves little chicks, you know how much she loves being an aunt, she will be much happier when she becomes a mother." Alex paused before continuing. "Just have a talk with her, I'm sure my sister will not hate you."

"Are you sure?" Roberto replied, a bit unconvinced.

"Positive." Alex smiled.

"Well alright, I'll try." Roberto sighed. "I also wanted to confess something to you."

"Oh?" Alex raised an eye, curious as to what Roberto had to confess to him.

"You should know, I kinda of had this big crush on Lily ever since we were little and I always thought we would be together in the end. And I was a little jealous you ended up with her, even when I had Liz. Eventually, I saw how much you two love each other and fit each other so well and I could accept that I wasn't going to be Lily's mate, but seeing her being your mate and a good mother made me accept that." Roberto confessed to Alex and hoped he wasn't mad at him.

"Well thanks for telling me that Roberto." Alex replied, not even the slightest bit upset of Roberto confessing his thoughts.

"You're welcome, I guess." Roberto replied nervously. "Lily's lucky to have such a great guy like you." Roberto put on a smile.

"And my sister's lucky to have such a great guy like you." Alex smiled back.

The two future brother in laws then talked about some other things that put Roberto's mind at ease for a bit, and when they decided it was time to go, the two hugged each other. Alex went back to Lily and Roberto back to his hollow.

"Hey Lily! I'm back!" Alex called as he went inside his hollow. "Lily?" Alex called as he couldn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly someone tackled Alex down to the hollow floor and Alex was about to yell only to see Lily giggling, while on top of him.

"Did you like your ambush?" Lily laughed.

Alex then made Lily go under him and now he had her pinned down to the floor.

"Yes, very much so." Alex laughed in return and kissed Lily on the beak. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Alex said as they broke the kiss.

"Only like a million times." Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"And I meant it every single time." Alex smiled and the two went back to their snuggling.

Meanwhile, Roberto was flying back to his hollow, thinking about what to say and preparing himself for Liz's reaction. He really hoped he didn't have to see a healer about his face being full of cuts from Liz's talons. And as he came back, he could see that Liz was already back in their hollow and was waiting for him.

"Hey Beto!" Liz said happily, coming up and giving a kiss on his cheek. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I had some things to take care of." Roberto replied. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" Liz asked, curious of him.

After the two sat down, Roberto took a deep breath and held one of Liz's wings with his wings and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Well, I been thinking a lot about us and where our lives are going and here's the thing. I really do love you and I hope we can stay together forever and be your mate." Roberto started as Liz listened. "It's just I don't know if I can make you happy and I really don't want to push you to becoming my mate and having our own little flock too early." Roberto finished, with Liz in a bit of a shock.

However Liz recovered and she brought Roberto's face, which was looking down and away from her, to look at her face with her wing not held by Roberto and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey, you do make me happy and I love you as well. And trust me, I want to be your mate and more, but just not now. I mean, I would love to be a mother, but I'm not so sure I'm ready yet. Lets just stay the way we are for now, alright?"

"Okay, thanks for not ripping my face off." Roberto chuckled and then kissed Liz on the beak, Liz returning it.

The two spent the rest of the day together, doing things that a couple does together, having fun and laughs in there as well. And when the day ended and night started to fall, they snuggled up together in their nest, to sleep in each other's warmth.

"I love you Liz." Roberto softly said as he put his wing around Liz.

"And I love you too Beto." Liz replied, getting comfortable under Roberto's wing.

And so with that, the two slept peacefully in the night, locked in each other's loving and warm embrace to have pleasant dreams of what the future will hold for them. Dreams of what life would be like when they became mates and had their own chicks to raise and take care of. But for now, they just enjoyed each other's love.

* * *

 **Well I guess Roberto's not always the ladies' man we pictured…**

 **And I'll see you next time!**


	8. Becoming Friends

**Alright guys, here's the next story for your entertainment!**

 **And this one comes from an idea from nightfly123! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Becoming Friends

* * *

Morning yet again claimed the area over the Blue macaw tribe in the Amazon and as every bird set about on their day, it would be a special day for two couples, as they planned on meeting each other and spending the day together. It was Bia and Tomada Junior, as well as Cadence and Nightfly, the boys for the first time meeting each other.

As Cadence and Nightfly were waiting for the other couple to come to them, Nightfly was a bit nervous, breathing in and out more heavily than he usually does. He was nervous for the fact that Bia's boyfriend was a Peregrine Falcon and since he was still a little chick, he thought the teenage falcon would like nothing better then to make a meal out of him. Cadence saw Nightfly and came next to hima nd put a wing over him.

"Hey, are you alright sweetie?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous on meeting the two." Nightfly said, focusing. "I'm fine with your cousin, since she is a Blue macaw, but her boyfriend…" Nightfly stopped.

"Don't worry, I met Tomada Junior before, he's a very nice guy and he's perfect for my cousin. Trust me, you two will become friends." Cadence reassured Nightfly.

A few minutes passed and Bia and Junior arrived. And as Junior landed down, Nightfly swallowed and gulped as the teenage falcon was much bigger than he expected him to be. However Junior had a smile on as he loved seeing Bia's younger cousin.

"Hi you two!" Cadence happily greeted the two and came froward and gave a hug to Bia.

"Hello Cadence." Bia smiled back.

Cadence then hugged Junior who had to bend down a lot to come to the little Blue and Scarlet hybrid chick. Junior then looked past Cadence to see Nightfly standing there nervously.

"And who are you?" Junior asked, eyeing Nightfly.

"I'm… Nightfly…" Nightfly replied slowly.

"Oh, you're the Nightfly my little cousin keeps talking about." Bia brightened up.

Nightfly blushed as he looked at Cadence who gave him a wink. It was sweet and a little bit embarrassing that his girlfriend talked about him to her cousins.

"Yes, I am." Nightfly said through red cheeks.

However Junior was a little upset deep down seeing how his girlfriend interacted with the little chick. It made him feel threatened that the little chick would steal the teenage Bia away from him, but he decided to hide these feelings for now.

"So, how about we get this day started?" Junior asked everyone.

"Sure, my sweet falcon." Bia replied.

Bia and Cadence took off first and then Junior, but before he took off, he gave Nightfly a quick stern glare at the little chick. Nightfly was a bit confused by this and nervously followed everyone, deep in thought as to what Junior had against him.

The couples flew on and decided to spend their day just relaxing by the trunk of a tree where they were alone and no one could bother them. They spent the time talking and catching up on stuff as well as getting to know each other more. However as the time passed, Junior noticed Nightfly sometimes staring at Bia, admiring her beauty, while Nightfly noticed Junior was staring at him sternly. Both of the girls noticed the two boys' behavior and they silently told each other they needed to do something.

"I need to go have some private time, if you know what I mean." Bia said to Junior.

"Yeah, me too, I have to go too." Cadence told Nightfly.

Nightfly really didn't want to be left alone with the huge falcon, but he had no choice, he couldn't tell the girl what to do, so he let them go. And as the girls left to talk in private, Nightfly felt the tension rise as he was left alone with Junior, unable to say anything. However Junior did have something to say.

"What's your problem you little chick?" Junior asked sternly.

"Excuse me?" Nightfly replied, scared and nervous.

"Why do you have to look at my girlfriend, you know she's mine right?" Junior said, reminding Nightfly of what he was doing.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just…" Nightfly began, but never had the chance to finish for suddenly the screams of two girls sounded through the forest.

It sounded a lot like Bia and Cadence…

"Bia!" Junior shouted as he took off and flew as fast as he could to the source of the sound.

"Wait up Junior!" Nightfly shouted, but to no avail as he was left far behind by Junior who could only focus on finding Bia, who was probably in big trouble.

Junior eventually stopped when he saw some blue and red feathers on the forest floor, along with some black and white feathers, Junior's worst fears realized as that meant the two girls were kidnapped by a harpy eagle and maybe even eaten by this point. Nightfly landed down a few seconds later and saw all the feathers scattered about.

"Cadence…" Nightfly said quietly.

Junior heard Nightfly and turned around, tears in his eyes as he looked at the little chick. Nightfly looked back and felt sorry for Junior, that is until Junior lunged froward and grabbed the little chick by the throat with his talons, pushing him up against a trunk of a tree.

"You see this! This is your fault!" Junior shouted as his face became tear stained.

"Junior, calm down, please." Nightfly said, gasping for breath. "This isn't going to help our girls and if you kill me, then you are no better then that Harpy Eagle that took Bia and Cadence."

Junior hated to admit it, but the kid was right, the more time they wasted, the better the chance the girls end up as a meal and besides he was better than any Harpy Eagle, he moved on from being a savage.

"Fine, lets just find our girls so we don't ever have to see each other again." Junior said and took off, following a trail of feathers that was present.

Nightfly sighed and followed the teenage falcon, hoping that the girls were still alive.

Meanwhile, in a big hollow in the middle of nowhere, Bia and Cadence were both tied up with vines, both of them with tears present as they were hoping that someone will come and save them. Someone did come into the hollow, and the two girls looked up, only to see the Harpy Eagle that took them.

"Why so sad? I'm going to let you enjoy your last moments alive before I eat you." The Harpy Eagle evilly said.

"Let us go, you monster!" Cadence shouted out.

"Oh, feisty little one, I'll save you for seconds, after I finish eating your bigger friend." The Hapry Eagle then laughed before preparing himself for the meal and his enjoyment.

"Bia, I don't want to die, not without seeing Nightfly for one last time at least." Cadence cried.

"Don't worry, by now the boys are coming for us or are getting help, we're going to come out alive, alright." Bia tried her best to comfort her little cousin.

Some distance away, Junior and Nightfly were still following the ever present trail of feathers that would potentially lead them to the Eagle's hollow, that is until they came to a ravine and the trial ended on the other side. As Junior landed down on the other side, he searched in vain for any feathers of any the three birds, but he did not see any. Junior felt all hope disappear and he laid against a trunk of a tree to cry with his wings over his face.

Nightfly looked at Junior crying and felt his heart melt, but Nightfly would not give up, he would keep searching for the two girls, but he needed Junior as well. Nightfly came up to Junior and got to his level, he then did the unthinkable. Nightfly took Junior's wings off his face and snapped him real good across the face with his tiny wing. Junior was shocked, but he looked at the stern look on Nightfly's face.

"Look Junior! We're going to find the girls and not sit here and cry like chicks! You got that!" Nightfly shouted. "The girls need us to come and save and that's what we're going to do!"

Nightfly than decided to lower his tone.

"Look, I know you're sad that Bia is probably gone forever, but you didn't see her dead body yet, so she and Cadence might still be alive and it's up to us to find them." Nightfly said, Junior a bit amazed by the little one's speech to be honest. "So lets go." Nightfly finished and took off.

Junior got to his senses and got up and putting aside his sad thoughts, flew after Nightfly, searching around for any hollow that might be big enough to hold a Harpy Eagle and two macaws.

Back in the Harpy Eagle's hollow, he finally finished his preparations and smiling evilly, he advanced towards Bia, who had a fearful face on. She knew what the eagle was going to do to her before he killed her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you dirty eagle, only my boyfriend can do that!" Bia shouted.

The eagle then laid on top of Bia and put his face right up to her's.

"Well, your boyfriend sure is not going to have you now even if I let you live." The eagle smiled.

Bia then spit on the eagle's face and the eagle just whipped off the saliva from his face and then with his wing he punched Bia right in the eye, Bia getting a black eye.

"Ready for this?" The eagle said.

"I'm so sorry Junior." Bia softly said.

"Don't be." A voice said from behind the two.

The eagle turned around towards the source of the sound, only to be hit by a flying pair of sharp claws that latched onto the eagle's face and knocked him off of Bia. It was Junior and he came just in time. The two predatory birds then started to fight it out, Junior, being younger, was a bit weaker. However he only had to hold out for a little bit.

Nightfly was right behind Junior and he came into the hollow quickly to break the girls free.

"Nightfly! You came!" Cadence shouted happily, tears of happiness running down her.

"Like I wouldn't for you, my angel." Nightfly replied, smiling and then getting to work by ripping the vines off the girls with his beak.

While Nightfly was doing that, Junior was busy holding back the eagle, using every bit of strength he had to fight and kill the eagle to save his friends and Bia. Junior, however, had many bruises and cuts on his body as he continued fighting.

"Why are you fighting for them, my boy." The eagle said to Junior. "They are weak, they don't deserve to live, they are meant to be here for our enjoyment and food." The eagle said sternly.

"You don't know me at all." Junior replied bravely. "And how dare you touch my girlfriend."

"So be it, after I am done with you, your friends and girlfriend will join you very soon." The eagle returned and charged at Junior again.

As they were fighting, the eagle took an opportunity, seeing Junior getting fatigued, to wound Junior severly as he lifted a sharp claw and ran it straight across Junior's belly. Junior screamed out and held the wound with a wing, kneeing down.

"So, are you ready to die?" The eagle asked as he stared down at Junior.

"No, I'm not." And Junior grabbed hold of the eagle and ran straight out of the hollow with the eagle.

"Junior!" Bia, Cadence, and Nightfly all shouted out from the hollow.

Junior put his claws on the eagle's belly and using gravity to his aid, he put the eagle below him and as soon as they landed hard on the forest floor, Junior's claws went straight through the eagle's heart, killing him instantly. As the eagle became still, Junior breathed a sigh of relief and fell besides the eagle, panting as he felt the blood rush out from his deep wound.

Bia, Cadence, and Nighftly flew down to Junior and were scared as they came to Junior and looked down at him. Bia was the most as she took Junior's wing with her's.

"Junior, stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" Bia shouted, tears of sadness running down her.

"I'm so sorry Bia, I love you." Junior smiled for what might be the last time and with his last bit of strength, he came up and gave a kiss on Bia's beak, then closing his eyes and falling unconscious.

 **A few days later…**

Junior woke up with a start, panting heavily as he was in a hollow, lost to what happened. he felt the pain from his wound and he looked to see it covered with a leaf bandage.

"Junior, you're awake!" A familiar female voice shouted.

The owner of the voice, who was Bia, came to Junior's side with a smile on, clearly happy that Junior was alive.

"Bia?" Junior asked, curious. "What happened? How am I still alive?"

"Mother's love and the fact that I'm a healer, my son." Another female voice said, who was Junior's mother, Sorrel. "We thought you were gone for good." Sorrel said, tears present.

"Thanks mom, I'm very lucky to have you." Junior smiled.

"And we're lucky to have such a great son." A male said this time and came to Junior's side, who was Tomada. "We're very proud of you, my son, fighting that eagle and saving the two girls, even adults can't do that."

Junior looked at Bia, who winked at him, clearly Bia told his parents what he did. However there was still two chicks Junior was really wondering about.

"Where are Cadence and Nightfly?" Junior asked.

"Right here." Nightfly spoke up and joined the group, along with Cadence. "How do you feel Junior?"

"I had better days." Junior chuckled. "Listen, I was wrong about you Nightfly and I hope we can be friends, even if we are very different ages."

"Sure, I would like that very much." Nightfly smiled.

"Thanks, hey everyone, can I have some privacy with Bia?" Junior asked.

"Of course, my son." Tomada answered.

And Tomada, along with Nightfly and Cadence left, Sorrel, however, gave a motherly kiss on Junior's forehead.

"Rest easy, my son." Sorrel advised. "You still need to heal that wound."

"Okay mom, love you." Junior smiled.

Sorrel left and Bia then laid down next to Junior, who wrapped his wing around her. Bia started crying, Junior patting her back and making soothing sounds.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm alive and I'll be here for you always, because you're the one for me and I love you." Junior sweetly said to comfort Bia.

"I know, I was just so scared that I might lose you forever." Bia replied, uncontrollable tears falling out.

"Okay, okay, I know, but I'm here now." Junior said and hugged Bia tighter.

And for that night, Bia and Junior stayed together and fell asleep in each other's wings, at peace fully and for the rest of the time Junior had to stay to heal up his wounds, Bia helped, being Junior's nurse until the day he was cleared by his mother. And when Junior was free and could finally fly again, he spent even more time with Bia and with her, spent time with Cadence and Nightfly more, the relationship between Junior and Nightfly growing and the two became best of friends in the end.

* * *

 **Well looks like friendship and love prevails in the end! Yay!**

 **And make sure you thank nightfly123 for submitting this idea when writing your review!**


	9. A Cockatoo's Second Chance

**Hey guys!**

 **I finally watched Zootopia, and I got to say… It was actually alright, I liked it. But… It's still no Rio and Rio 2!**

 **Lets get to the story!**

* * *

A Cockatoo's Second Chance

* * *

Almost all macaws in the Amazon that is a teenager and older, has a mate, boyfriend or girlfriend, and some of them even have someone that's a different species or even not even a macaw at all as their life partner. Just like how Tiago has a Scarlet macaw and Bia has a Peregrine Falcon as their loved one, and they were mostly happy with their one and only's. Except for one certain, chubby blue macaw…

Carla has yet to find or meet her special bird that she wants to spend her time with, to share romantic times as well as plenty of kisses and hugs. She hated to admit it, but she was extremely jealous of her brother and sister because they had someone to love and care for. While she was left to her own comfort if her family was not around. She didn't care what kind of bird she would end up with, as long as she had someone.

It was the middle of the day and Carla was out, alone, just spending time by herself, resting on a branch against a tree trunk and eating some Brazil nuts. She was thinking about maybe visiting her uncles Nico and Pedro in Rio by herself, partly to get away from all the couples she always saw and just to enjoy herself in her favorite activity, which was music. She decided to fly a bit outside the Blue macaw territory and she did so, to think deeply alone without distraction.

As Carla exited the edge of the territory, she settled down again on a tree branch and she honestly wanted to cry a bit as she felt her life was pathetic by not having someone yet. And while she was in her sorrow, a teenage white cockatoo, who was residing nearby, heard Carla, went out of his hollow to see who it was.

The cockatoo saw the Blue macaw softly crying on a branch just above from where his hollow was and he felt sorry for her, so he went up on the branch to see her. Carla had her eyes covered in her wings so she didn't see the cockatoo, the cockatoo taking a deep, silent breath before speaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" The cockatoo said, getting Carla's attention.

Carla uncovered her eyes and her expression changed from sadness to fearful as she became still. She heard that cockatoos are not to be trusted, from her dad, since she was told about Nigel and even saw the crazy cockatoo try to hurt her and her family when she was little.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Carla asked, scared.

"Well, I live just below and I heard you crying, so I just wanted to see if you were alright." The cockatoo said.

"Well, you should know, you should go away before I tackle you." Carla tried putting on a brave face.

"What?" The cockatoo said in surprise. "What did I do?"

"I was told that cockatoos are not to be trusted and I seen one of your kind before, he wanted to terrorize my family all of his life, swearing revenge or something." Carla informed the cockatoo.

"Oh…" The cockatoo replied, his feelings a little hurt. "By any chance, is his name Nigel?"

Carla was shocked, how did he know the infamous cockatoo?

"How do you know his name?" Carla asked, curious to find out.

"He's… My father…" The cockatoo replied, a tear coming out as he turned around.

Carla was completely stunned and also very surprised. If this cockatoo was Nigel's son, why would he not just attack her and try to take her hostage or even rip her neck off…

"If you are his son, why are you not attacking me?" Carla asked, taking a few steps to the cockatoo.

"Because I'm not like my father, I don't want to hurt anyone, it's too much for me." The cockatoo answered and sighed before telling his story. "When I was born, my father told me from the beginning that I was to take his place and get revenge on you and your family, but I was different…"

"Different how?" Carla asked.

"I wanted a different life, a chance to have someone to love and have chicks with and raise them right, unlike how my father did, but every time I would try to talk to someone, they would just leave me, I never had a friend, ever. So I decided to come here and live alone." The cockatoo finished and resumed having tears come out of him.

Now Carla felt really sorry for the teenage cockatoo, she could really tell he wanted a second chance at life and stepped froward and came right next to him and put a comforting wing around him.

"Hey, it's okay, how about you come live with me and my family?" Carla said happily.

"Are you sure?" The cockatoo said in complete surprise. "Wouldn't they just reject me?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't." Carla replied. "My name is Carla, by the way."

"Miguel." The cockatoo replied and tried putting on a smile.

With that, the two flew back to Carla's home, where luckily, Blu decided to take a day off from leading the tribe and Carla's adoptive uncle Alex was there too, to have a chat with his brother and catch up on things. As the two teenagers arrived just outside, Miguel was a bit scared and feared the worst. Carla saw his expression and calmed him down.

"Hey, it's alright, I'll be right next to you." Carla smiled and held his wing with her's, Miguel blushing.

With deep breaths, the two walked into the hollow, Blu and Alex talking to each other and did not see the two enter until Carla got her dad's attention.

"Dad, uncle Alex." Carla said and the two adults turned their heads in shock to see the cockatoo.

"Carla… Who is this?" Blu said slowly, but also a bit angry.

"This is Miguel, he's my new friend." Carla replied.

"Friend?" Blu raised his voice. "Cockatoos cannot be our friends, remember Nigel sweetie."

"I do, but Miguel's different, he's not like Nigel, even if he's his son." Carla said, but then realized what she said.

Blu now wanted this teenage cockatoo out of his sight and far away from the tribe.

"Get out! And never show your face here again!" Blu yelled straight at Miguel's face.

Miguel only kneed down in front of Blu and pleaded with him.

"Please sir, I'm not like my father, I don't wish to hurt anyone, just make peace with everyone, just give me a chance." Miguel begged.

"The answer is no, now leave at once!" Blu yelled out.

"If that is what you wish, then I will." Miguel replied and flew out.

Carla looked at Miguel fly off and then at her father.

"What's wrong wth you dad!" Carla shouted, feeling angry and hot tears come out. "Why can't you just accept him!" And Carla flew out of the hollow, following Miguel.

Alex, who was standing behind them, in the hollow was shocked at his brother's behavior. At first he didn't like the cockatoo, but as Alex looked at him and saw the sincere eyes of the teenage cockatoo and heard how much he wanted a chance, he felt sorry for him, just like Carla.

"Blu, maybe you shouldn't have done that, you should have accepted him." Alex said to Blu.

"What? Why would I do that!?" Blu shouted. Don't you remember Nigel? And what he did to us!?"

"That teenager is not Nigel, can't you see that!? He wants a chance to prove himself, we should give it to him!" Alex shouted back just as loudly.

"Alex, nothing will change my mind, that's final!" Blu crossed his wings and Alex sighed angrily, going to the hollow entrance to go back home.

However before Alex did, he turned around to look at Blu.

"What happened to you Blu? What happened to my brother I used to know back in Minnesota?" Alex said sadly, then flying off back to his hollow, leaving Blu in his anger.

As Alex flew back to his hollow, he decided to look for the two and express his approval for Miguel, but first he needed to wait for Lily and the kids, since they were out doing their own stuff for the day. However it was fortunate that Alex's hollow was empty, because when Alex would arrive back, it would not be so…

Soon enough Alex arrived back at his own hollow and walked inside, only to hear that someone was in the hollow. Alex thought it was Lily waiting for him so she can tackle him playfully like she always does.

"Lily, if that's you, I know what you're going to do, but I'm not in the mood today." Alex sighed as the "someone" or rather two birds came out from the shadows and surprised Alex.

"Carla? Miguel? What are you two doing here?" Alex asked, his face still as he looked at the two.

"Can we please stay here uncle Alex?" Carla said. "I can't go back home, not without Miguel."

Alex felt sorry for his adoptive niece and Miguel and he simply couldn't just kick them out, he decided to let them stay.

"Sure, you two can stay here." Alex smiled.

"Thank you sir." Miguel thanked Alex.

"You're welcome, now you two had a hard day, why don't you rest?" And Alex led them to a spare room in the hollow.

As Alex left to wait for Lily and his kids' return back home, Carla and Miguel laid down next to each other, a bit nervous to talk, they just stayed quiet all throughout the rest of the day and into the night. And as night fell and Carla was sound asleep, Miguel got up and after seeing that everyone was asleep he walked to the edge of the hollow and stared out into the amazonian night, sighing as he felt sad. He really wanted to be accepted and to live a happy life and well… He had these feelings for Carla, she was, after all, the first one who really talked to him, who heard him out and comforted him. His heart had been telling him something ever since he laid eyes on Carla and now he finally figured it out. He loved her…

Suddenly a wing came on Miguel's shoulder from behind and he jumped a little in shock, but it was only Carla.

"Sorry to scare you." Carla apologized as she came besides him. "Can't sleep?"

Miguel only nodded his head.

"Well, I rather sleep when you sleep." Carla replied and put a wing around Miguel, Miguel blushing again.

Eventually Miguel summed up enough courage to reveal his feelings.

"Hey Carla." Miguel spoke.

"Yeah?" Carla answered.

"I have to tell you, I had these feelings ever since I saw you and well, you were the first one to really talk to me and accept me." Miguel started and took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say would spell his fate. "Carla, I love you."

Carla was at a loss of words, she had no idea how to reply to this, but before she could say anything, Miguel turned away from Carla's view and mentally wingpalmed himself.

"Miguel, you idiot! Why did you have to say that! Now she probably hates you!" Miguel told himself in his head as he closed his eyes.

However Miguel certainly did not predict what would happen next and certainly was not prepared for what Carla would do. She turned him around and looking him straight in the eyes, she pressed her beak into his' in a loving kiss. Miguel was completely taken aback and surprised, but he enjoyed this new feeling and accepted it, kissing back and putting his wings around Carla.

Eventually they had to separate to breath and as they did, they looked at each other, blushing heavily.

"Well… I guess we should try to go back to sleep." Miguel said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Carla replied.

The two went back to their guest room in the hollow and this time they slept wrapped in each other's wings, now a loving couple, both of them getting what they wanted all along in their lives. The peace of that night, however, would not last long…

In the morning, everyone in Alex's hollow was still fast asleep and as everyone was snoring peacefully, a visitor came to the hollow to see Alex. It was Blu and he wanted to say sorry for his angry yesterday, he would only get more angry when he would find out who was staying with Alex.

"Hey Alex, I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday and…" Blu started, but paused when he looked and saw who was staying in one of the hollow rooms. "What are you still doing here!?" Blu yelled out loud enough to wake up everyone in the hollow.

"Oh no." Alex said and jumped up, while Blu was making his way to Miguel to physically kick him out.

Alex stood in between them and held Blu in place to prevent him from going to Miguel.

"Get out of my way Alex, I'm going to kick out this cockatoo myself if I have to!" Blu yelled.

"Blu, calm down, at least let him talk and say what he wants." Alex said to Blu.

"Fine." Blu gave up and crossed his wings, Alex turning to look at Miguel.

"Go ahead." Alex smiled.

Miguel stepped froward while Carla stayed in the room, shaking in fright. Miguel thought in a few seconds what his words will be and he said them to Blu.

"Well sir, I want a chance to prove that I'm not a threat and I know that seeing me reminds you of my father, but believe me when I say I'm not my father. I just want to settle down peacefully and live a comfortable life with friends." Miguel said as he prepared himself for Blu's reaction of what he will say next. "And I also love your daughter, she's the first one to really talk to me, to listen to what I had to say and well, I would love to have her as my girlfriend. Please give me a chance."

Blu's expression changed from angry to speechless as inside his heart melted. Maybe he could accept the son of his enemy and give him a chance, besides if Carla was happy with Miguel, what could he say about their love?

"Okay, I'll give you a chance." Blu said softly.

"Oh thank you so much sir, I won't disappoint you!" Miguel shouted out happily.

"Lets hope you don't." Blu replied and he flew out to go to work as tribe leader.

Miguel turned around to see a smiling Carla, who had happy tears.

"I can't believe this…" Carla cried.

"It's real my love, we can be together forever." Miguel replied and came froward to give a hug to his girlfriend.

"I love you." Carla said, hugging back.

"Love you too." Miguel said back, giving a kiss on Carla's beak, the two enjoying it as they were happy as can be.

As the days passed, Miguel did prove himself and eventually Blu was happy having Miguel around, even having friendly chats with his future son in law. Miguel had what he wanted all his life, a chance at a new life, now with someone that loves him and soon enough, making many friends with the Blue macaws. And Carla had what she wanted, someone to finally love and in the future be a mate to, even if it was the son of her father's enemy. But that didn't matter to her, all that mattered to her was that she loved Miguel with all of her heart, just as he does to her.

* * *

 **Well I guess it's not always like father, like son! And give a chance to the sons or daughters of your enemies, because they might become your friend or even your husband or wife in the future!**

 **And Miguel belongs to Florafionpetals!**


	10. Fears come True

**Hey guys! Ready for more!**

 **Before we do, I would like to thank everyone who has read my one shot honoring Christina Grimmie! I'm sure Christina would be very happy!**

 **Lets continue!**

* * *

Fears come True

* * *

Alex and Lily were currently flying through the Amazon rainforest, enjoying the peaceful and sunny day with each other. As they flew on, Lily felt tired and signaled to Alex for a break and a chance to eat something. Lily came down on a branch and sighed in exhaustion, tired from the flight, Alex coming down just a few seconds later.

"You alright honey?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Lily replied.

"Okay, lets eat something and relax for a bit." Alex smiled and picked a few Brazil nuts for the two to enjoy.

"Thanks sweetie." Lily smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex blushed and the two sat down to enjoy a little snack and while they were doing so, talked to each other about what they were going to do the rest of the day. As they were eating and talking, a Red macaw was flying along, just minding her own business when she saw Alex on the branch of a tree eating a Brazil nut. She recognized that face anywhere and excitedly flew towards him, landing quietly behind the Scarlet.

"It's been a long time Alex." The Red macaw said.

Alex heard the voice and knew who it was and turned around, getting the shock of his life.

"Maggie? Is that you?" Alex said, stunned.

"Yeah, all grown up like you." Maggie replied.

Alex came froward in a hug, while Lily felt a bit threatened and worried when Alex hugged the Red macaw. And this was only the beginning…

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Alex shouted happily. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I missed you so much and here you are!" Maggie shouted back just as happily, while Lily felt her wings turn into fists. "Who is this?" Maggie peeked her head to look at Lily.

Alex and Lily both turned to look at each other straight in the eyes, Lily hoping that Alex would tell this macaw that she was Alex's mate, but…

"Oh this girl? She's just a friend." Alex answered, Lily speechless.

"What! I'm his mate! We have kids!" Lily screamed in her head.

"Oh…" Maggie replied. "So does that mean we can go on a date?"

"Sure, in fact, why don't we go now?" Alex smiled. "Honey."

"Honey! He only calls me that! What is going on with Alex!" Lily panicked in her head and decided to speak up. "Alex! What are you talking about! I'm your mate!" Lily shouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sorry, but Maggie is better than you." Alex replied without emotion and came to Maggie's side. "Ready to go honey."

Maggie did the most unbearable thing that Lily could ever see with her eyes, she kissed Alex on the beak and smiled as she replied after.

"Yeah, lets go, I don't want to endure seeing this crybaby anymore." Maggie answered.

Alex and Maggie then flew off towards the setting sun together, now a couple, as Lily was left crying and heartbroken, her mate just deciding to forget about her and leaving her to be alone. The bright, sunny day suddenly turning cloudy and dark for Lily in just a few seconds. As Lily cried, the rain came pouring down and suddenly a flash of lightning shot right in front of Lily, waking her up to reality…

Lily shot up from her sleep in the hollow she shared with Alex and panted out of breath as she put her wings to her face. She looked around the hollow to see it was dark and empty and stared out the hollow entrance, rain and lightning filling the outside. Alex, sleeping right next to Lily, felt her motions and got up to see Lily panicking over something.

"Lily?" The Scarlet macaw said softly, putting a wing on Lily. "Are you okay?"

Lily just turned her head to see her mate right next to her and she didn't say anything, she only just hugged Alex as tightly as she could. Alex was a bit confused, but wrapped his wings around Lily lovingly, patting her back and making soothing sounds. Lily started crying softly as she tried to control her breathing.

"There, there, I'm right here." Alex said softly as he hugged Lily, the two staying like that for a few minutes until Alex separated the hug and made Lily look at him. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" Alex asked in a caring tone.

"I just had this really bad dream and I was scared about something." Lily answered, finally able to talk.

"What was it?" Alex asked, curious.

Lily thought about telling Alex, but she was scared about how he would react to it, so she thought it was better if she didn't say it and they went back to sleep.

"It's too painful." Lily answered, Alex not getting mad, instead he just smiled.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Alex replied, lifting Lily's head with his wing. "Now lets try to get some sleep, I love you." And Alex gave a loving kiss on Lily's beak before settling down to sleep.

Lily stayed up a little until Alex was soon back to snoring and sighed. Looking down at Alex's sleeping body, she calmed down and told herself that Alex would never leave her, it would not be like him at all and when she finally felt cooled down, she laid back down to sleep.

"Love you too Alex." Lily said quietly before closing her eyes.

Morning came and Alex woke up first, yawning as the sun started to rise up, the light flooding into the hollow. Alex looked down next to him, to see Lily still sleeping peacefully, although he could tell Lily still had some lingering pain from her bad dream, as she had a little frown on her beak and shaking a little. Alex decided to let Lily sleep more and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep longer, my angel, I'll take care of the kids this morning." Alex said before flying out of the hollow, waking up Cadence and Eddie and then getting some breakfast.

Alex came back with some nuts and fruit and he ate with his kids while Lily still slept. The kids wondering where was their mother as they ate.

"Dad, where's mom?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, your mother still needs to sleep some more, my son." Alex answered.

"Why?" Cadence joined in the chat.

"Your mom had a bad dream last night and didn't sleep well, don't worry, your mother is going to be fine." Alex smiled to reassure his kids. "Why don't you two go visit your older cousins and I'll spend the day with mom and make sure she is okay, alright?"

"Yes daddy." Cadence and Eddie replied.

When the family finished eating, Cadence and Eddie flew off to where Bia, Carla, and Tiago lived with their Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel and spend a day with them. Alex, meanwhile, walked into the room he shared with Lily and softly nudged her awake.

"Lily, wake up honey." Alex softly said, Lily groaning and opening her eyes, Alex chuckling a little. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning Alex." Lily smiled. "Did you and the kids eat breakfast yet?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we did, I told the kids to go to their older cousins so we can spend the day together alone." Alex replied, leaving out why he told the kids to go to their cousins.

"Alright, I'm hungry." Lily said and got up with the help of Alex, she was still a bit sleepy.

Lily ate her breakfast, while Alex waited for her to finish and when Lily was finished, the two decided to go for a fly around the forest together. It was a peaceful, sunny day in the Amazon and Lily felt relaxed until she remembered last night's nightmare…

"It feels so similar." Lily commented as she was lost in her thoughts while flying.

As the couple flew through the forest, Alex noticed Lily's expression and felt concerned for her, wondering what was on her mind. And as Alex was wondering this, Lily felt tired and told Alex she needed to rest for a little. Lily came down to a branch of a tree and breathed in and out deeply as Alex came down a few seconds later.

"You alright honey?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Lily replied.

"Okay, lets eat something and relax for a bit." Alex smiled and picked a few Brazil nuts for the two to enjoy.

"Thanks sweetie." Lily smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex blushed and the two sat down to enjoy a little snack and while they were doing so, talked to each other about what they were going to do the rest of the day. As they were eating and talking, a Red macaw was flying along, just minding her own business when she saw Alex on the branch of a tree eating a Brazil nut. She recognized that face anywhere and excitedly flew towards him, landing quietly behind the Scarlet.

"It's been a long time Alex." The Red macaw said.

Alex heard the voice and knew who it was and turned around, getting the shock of his life.

"Maggie? Is that you?" Alex said, stunned.

"Yeah, all grown up like you." Maggie replied.

Suddenly, it hit Lily… This was exactly the nightmare she had last night, only this time, it was playing out for real right in front of her eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Alex said happily as he hugged Maggie.

Lily felt like her head would blow up, but cooled down and in a normal tone, spoke to Alex before anything else happened.

"Alex, who is this?" Lily asked, trying her hardest not to sound angry.

"Oh, this is my childhood friend Maggie, we used to spend a lot of time together until I was taken from the Amazon." Alex told Lily. "Oh and this is my mate, Lily." Alex told Maggie as he put a wing around Lily.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie came froward for a wingshake which Lily didn't return, she only looked at Alex and told him something.

"Alex, can we talk in private for a minute?" Lily said, holding her anger and sadness.

"Sure." Alex replied nervously and looked at Maggie. "Will you excuse me and my mate Maggie?"

"Yeah sure, take your time Alex." Maggie smiled.

Alex and Lily flew off to a nearby tree and Lily landed down, sighing as she had her back turned to Alex, who was very curious about Lily's behavior.

"Lily, what's bothering you?" Please tell me." Alex said.

Lily turned around and looking at Alex and instead of shouting at him, she just hugged him tightly again.

"Alex, please don't leave me! I can't live without you!" Lily cried.

"What are you talking about?" Alex replied, confused as he hugged back in reaction.

"The bad dream I had last night…" Lily started, crying harder. "I dreamt you left me for her, leaving me alone with the kids and now it's going to happen."

Alex was shocked, how could Lily think such thoughts? She knows he loves her with all of his heart and would never leave her to be alone. Alex, instead of being angry, comforted Lily.

"Lily… How could you think that? You know just as well as me that I will never leave you. I will stand with you until the very end and I made a promise that I will do so, because I love with all of my heart." Alex comforted Lily.

"Really?" Lily replied, tears showing.

"Yes." Alex smiled and wiped away the tears with his wing. "Maggie's just a friend and nothing more, you're my mate and I can't ask for a better one who gave me two beautiful chicks and a family to care for."

Lily finally stopped cried and pushed her head into Alex's chest, smiling.

"Thank you Alex." Lily said.

"You're welcome." Alex returned and placed a kiss on the top of Lily's head, while softly rubbing her back with his wings. "Now if you don't mind, I would really like to catch up on stuff with Maggie for the rest of the day and I would like you to go back home and rest up."

"Promise you'll come home as soon as you can?" Lily questioned, her worries coming back.

"I promise, my angel." Alex smiled and reassured Lily.

"Okay, I love you." Lily placing a kiss on Alex's beak.

"Love you too." Alex said back as soon as Lily broke the kiss.

Alex then flew back to Maggie and the two childhood friends went to spend the day together, Lily watching the two fly off and sighed before flying off back home, filled with worry and fear that Alex would not come back home. She tried her best to rest as Alex said she should do, but she really couldn't as the hours passed.

However her worries were in vain, for Alex did keep his promise and returned home, to the happy smiles of his two chicks, who he picked up and hugged them. Lily was the most happy and he hugged and kissed Alex with all of his strength, Alex barely able to breath with the constant kissing from Lily, but he accepted it.

As night fell, the family had a nice dinner together and Alex and Lily put Cadence and Eddie to bed, kissing them goodnight and then going to their own nest to sleep. The two snuggled together, locked in their loving embrace, as Lily felt at peace. And when they finally got to sleep, Alex kept his wing around Lily, to keep her warm and also to keep her calm hopefully.

It did. Lily was finally able to fully believe that Alex would never leave her, she knew how much he loved her and she loved him as well. And never again will Lily dream that Alex would ever do such horrible things, for now she would only dream of happy thoughts of Alex and her being together forever.

* * *

 **That's right Lily! I'll never leave you!**

 **And by the way, Maggie is actually a real character, if you watched the very last two episodes of Phineas and Ferb, you would know there is a Red macaw named Maggie, who is a secret agent, but I thought it would be nice to have her as a regular bird here!**

 **And also, I actually thought of this idea after reading chapter four of "The Korean Bird" by Cats 'n' Cheese, so thanks Catty for making me to think of this! Make sure to check out that story too if you have not!**


	11. We Love You Dad!

**Hey guys! Happy Father's Day!**

 **Well… It's probably over by now in most of the world… But I had a very busy Father's Day… Oh well… Better late than never!**

 **So lets get on with the story!**

* * *

We Love You Dad!

* * *

It was Father's Day around the world, except for almost all of the Amazon rainforest and inhabitants, for macaws, of course, knew nothing of human holidays and spent the day like normal. That is except for one group of Blue macaw teenagers, who showered their dad with love on this day, since they were first raised in a human city. Bia, Carla, and Tiago wished Blu a happy Father's Day and spent some time with him.

However, before the sun would go down completely, they ended their day with Blu and flew to a familiar Scarlet macaw to also wish him a happy Father's Day. For Father's Day was a sad day for Alex, for he never got to be reunited with his father, and on top of that, his kids didn't know about the holiday of course, being born in the Amazon and Alex never told them what has become of their grandfather. Alex just wished his father was here, with him, his father would have made a great grandfather to Cadence and Eddie.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago arrived outside the hollow entrance and knocked on the side of the tree. Alex was currently alone, Lily having gone out with Jewel and Cadence with Nightfly and Eddie with his greatuncle Eduardo. Alex was laying down, just sighing and feeling sad when he heard the knock. Alex got up to see his adoptive nieces and nephew.

"Happy Father's Day, Uncle Alex!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago all shouted in unison.

"Awww! Thanks you three! I really needed that." Alex smiled and hugged them each very tightly.

Alex was kinda of like a second father to the three. Before going to stay in the Amazon, when Blu, Jewel, Alex and the three were in Rio, Alex always babysat the three kids whenever Blu and Jewel wanted to spend some alone time. Bia, Carla, and Tiago always loved their Uncle Alex like a second father, even thought they would sometimes drive him crazy, he still loved the three like his own chicks.

Unknown to Alex and the three Blue macaw teenagers, Cadence and Eddie were flying back home and were just about to come in view, when they saw their older cousins talking with their dad. The two young chicks were curious and hid behind a tree, listening in on the conversation.

"So how's your day been, Uncle Alex?" Bia asked.

"Oh well, same as always, wishing my father was here." Alex said. "He would have loved being a grandfather too."

"And what about Cadence and Eddie?" Carla asked. "Don't you want to tell them about the holiday?"

"Well, I don't want to feel like they have to be forced to love me, I already know they love me a lot." Alex sighed and hung his head.

"Well, at least you have us, Uncle Alex." Tiago smiled. "And we love you."

"I know, love you guys too." Alex tried his best smile and motioned for another hug.

The four came in a group hug and while that was happening, Cadence and Eddie looked at each other.

"Father's Day?" Cadence said.

"Grandfather?" Eddie added.

The two were very confused by these new things they just heard of and well, they started to feel a bit guilty. They had no idea there was a day for fathers or that they had a grandfather.

"Brother, I think we need to say sorry to dad, he loves us so much and asks for nothing." Cadence said, sounding determined.

"Agreed." Eddie replied.

"But first, lets talk to our cousins to gather more information." Cadence informed her younger brother.

"You sound a lot like cousin Bia." Eddie replied, rolling his eyes.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago let go of the hug and after wishing Alex a happy Father's Day one last time, they flew back home, only to be met by Cadence and Eddie flying in front of them, coming out from behind their hiding place.

"What's Father's Day?" Cadence asked.

"And what about our grandfather?" Eddie added in.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago all looked at each other. They knew that eventually the two young chicks would find out and they decided to tell them. After the five settled down on a branch, the the three older teenagers talked to the two little ones.

"You see, there is a day called Father's Day, where it's all about showing how much we love our dads and spend a day with him." Bia told the two.

"How do you know the exact day?" Cadence asked.

"Carla's Ipod, she keeps it charged by a solar panel charger, we can tell what day it is exactly." Bia told the two.

Cadence made a mental note to ask later what an Ipod was.

"Yeah, it's the one good thing about that." Tiago chuckled, Carla lightly slapped Tiago's belly with her wing. "Owww!"

"Hey, my Ipod is my life." Carla said sternly.

And the three got back to the current situation.

"Okay, but what about our grandfather, what happened to him?" Eddie asked.

"Well, your dad's dad is not around, he…" Tiago began, but didn't know how to break it to the kids, luckily Bia saved him by putting her wing to his beak.

"Why don't you ask your dad, I think it's better to hear it from him." Bia said.

"Okay, thanks you guys, we're going to our dad now." Cadence smiled and was excited for this now.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago then continued to go home, while Cadence and Eddie prepared themselves and breathed in and out deeply outside on the branch of their hollow. They slowly walked to the entrance and peeked their heads inside to see their dad laying down, taking a nap now. Cadence and Eddie quietly got to their father's side and began to lightly nudge him awake.

"Just five more minutes honey." Alex smiled in his sleep.

"Dad, it's us, your kids." Cadence said.

Alex eventually realized it was his kids and got up, stretching his wings and yawning heavily.

"Oh hey kids, you're back." Alex said happily, but Cadence and Eddie had sad looks on their faces, which Alex was confused by. "What's wrong you two?"

"Dad, we're sorry." Eddie apologized.

"For what?" Alex was now even more confused.

"We had no idea there was such a thing as Father's Day and we should, you're a great dad, you do so much for us." Cadence said as she hung her head low.

Cadence and Eddie prepared themselves for punishment, but instead, Alex picked them up and hugged the two very tightly.

"You guys are the best, I already know how much you love me, I don't need a special day to know that and I love you guys just as much." Alex told his chicks, while shedding a tear.

"We love you too dad." Eddie said, smiling. "So what about our grandfather?"

Alex then became sad, he really didn't want to tell them what has become of their grandfather, but he knew he would eventually have to, might as well be now. Alex put the two down and sat them, Alex taking a deep breath and trying not to burst into tears.

"Okay, your grandfather is not around anymore kids, you see, there is something I never told you about when I came back home to my family." Alex began. "Your grandfather passed away, he's in a better place now." Alex tried explaining without saying the dreaded words or the real gruesome story.

"Oh…" Cadence said. "So we'll never see him again?"

"Yeah, that's right sweetie." Alex sighed sadly and also would have begun crying if his chicks haven't got up and hugged their dad again.

"It's okay dad, all we need is you and mom." Eddie comforted Alex.

"Thanks son." Alex hugged back.

"So what should we do together?" Cadence asked.

"Why don't we just play together at home, it's starting to get dark." Alex smiled.

And with that, the three played with each other, having tons of fun, all of them enjoying it. They wrestled around and played games with each other, just having a good time. And when the three were too tired to continue any further, they slept, and Cadence and Eddie wanted to sleep in their father's comforting wings, which he let them do so, wrapping them and keeping his two chicks warm.

Lily eventually came home a little later than she wanted and she was sweating when she got back, sorry that she spent the day too long with Jewel. She was hoping Alex was not mad at her for being away so long.

"Hey honey, so sorry I came home so late, I was too…" Lily began as she flew into the hollow, but only saw her family all snuggled up together and cozy with smiles on their faces. "Oh…" Lily said softly and felt a bit awkward. "I'll leave you guys like that, I guess." And Lily went to sleep on her own in the nest she shared with Alex.

And as for Alex, he had the best Father's Day ever, but for him, every day he spent at least a minute with his chicks was Father's Day, because he got to show his love to them and they got to do the same to him. And he knew his kids loved him no matter what, no day was going to tell them that. And well he could accept that his dad was not here anymore, even thought it would be better, he knew his dad would be proud of him for having two beautiful chicks to raise.

In his sleep, Alex said one last thing before completely resting for the night…

"Happy Father's Day, dad, I love you."

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Father's day special!**

 **Sorry if it was bad and too short… I been out of it for a bit…**

 **But, as always, see you next time!**


	12. Making it Official

**Hey guys!**

 **So if you did read my latest update, you would know I said I would go on vacation, but that got canceled, due to "problems"…**

 **No more to say on that…**

 **But that means I can still write and post stuff!**

 **Oh and thank you to T8E. CR34TOR** **for adding another favorite to this!**

 **And here is more for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Making it Official

* * *

Alex and Lily were, of course, mates, having been together for years now as well as having and raising two beautiful chicks to love and care of. The adult Blue and Scarlet macaw never leaving each other or showing any signs of not being loved, they were in any definition, a perfect pair of lovebirds. And yet…

For Alex, he never felt it was official, he knew that Lily was his mate and she loved him, but what made him uncomfortable was the fact that the two never had an official statement of being together forever. Alex felt that way after being part of Blu and Jewel's wedding as well as Linda and Tulio's back in Rio, years ago. Blu and Jewel had a whole stand of witnesses, they were both dressed for the occasion, and they got to hear the vows and say, "I do".

He was the best bird at the wedding, Blu picking him right off the bat to make sure Alex was not left out, but Alex still felt very lonely during the wedding even thought he tried to look his happiest. And well now, Alex should be at his happiest, but he wasn't.

One night, after he and Lily put Cadence and Eddie to bed, Alex was standing on the entrance of the hollow, staring out into the peaceful and calm night sky, sighing quietly. He was still there when two blue wings came from behind and wrapped themselves around Alex.

"Hey, what's wrong honey, you don't look well." Lily comforted her mate.

"Lily, you love me right?" Alex replied.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Lily asked, confused at Alex's behavior.

"It's just… We never made our love official, I feel like we aren't mates and yet we are." Alex answered. "I been feeling this way for many years, ever since I saw Blu and Jewel being married."

"Hey, we don't need to make it official, as long as I have you, I'm happy." Lily smiled and waited for Alex to smile back.

Alex eventually forced a smile to come up and he turned to look at Lily.

"Thanks honey, you always know what to say to me." Alex kissed Lily on the beak.

"You're welcome." Lily replied after the two broke the kiss.

And with that, the two settled down to sleep for the night, well at least one of them, since Alex stayed up most of the night, thinking about some things.

In the morning, after eating breakfast with his family and then saying goodbye to them, Alex flew off to the Blue macaw tribe, towards Blu and Jewel's hollow. Alex eventually spotted the hollow and dived down inside, lucky to see that Blu and Jewel were still there.

"Oh you guys are here, good, I need your help." Alex quickly said, out of breath from flying so fast to the hollow.

"With what?" Blu asked, curious about what Alex had in mind.

"I want to make things official with Lily, nothing too big, just a simple little wedding right here." Alex explained.

"Any reason why?" Jewel asked, just as curious as Blu.

"Well you see…" Alex began nervously. "I'm kinda of jealous of you two, you made it official back in Rio and I want something like that as well, but I also want to do it for Lily, please."

Blu and Jewel both looked at each other at the same time and nodded their heads, saying that they'll help."

"Okay Alex, lets do it." Jewel smiled, Alex smiling back.

The three then flew out and got Bia, Carla, and Tiago, and their soon to be mates, as well as Roberto and Alex's sisters, who were all very happy to help out with preparing for the little wedding.

Everyone worked very fast and when everything was set up and Alex gave his full approval, the only thing left was for Lily to come so they can start, which Jewel volunteered to go and get her, while Alex prepared himself. Jewel knew she couldn't tell Lily anything about the surprise they had for her, but she could barely hold it in as she flew on and found the hollow.

Lily spotted Jewel and greeted her while Jewel was landing down on the branch.

"Hey Jewel, what brings you here?" Lily asked. "And did you see Alex? He hasn't come home yet, I'm starting to worry a little."

"Oh well, you see Lily." Jewel began and decided to lie about Alex. "You're not going to like this, Alex got injured, he's fine, his's in a healer's hollow, but he told me to come get you."

"What…" Lily's face went white. "Than lets go!"

And Lily took off, flying at her top speed, leaving Jewel behind to catch up.

"Wait up Lily!" Jewel called after her.

Jewel came besides Lily and directed her to the spot the wedding would take place, Lily still thinking Alex was hurt or something, totally not knowing the surprise she would get. Jewel guided Lily down to the ground, Lily confused as they walked through some foliage and came to a dark open space. Jewel smiled as Lily was completely lost as to what was happening.

"Jewel, why are we here, on the ground?" Lily asked.

"Alright everyone, come on out, she's here!" Jewel shouted out happily.

The once dark space lighted up to reveal the lily pond where everything was decorated for a wedding. Everyone had smiles on as Lily was a bit upset, but also confused.

"Why is everyone smiling? Alex is hurt!" Lily shouted.

"No, I'm not." The Scarlet's voice rang from besides Lily.

Lily turned her head to see Alex completely fine and no wounds showing.

"Great job Jewel, I'm so getting you later for that." Alex chuckled.

Jewel chuckled back while Lily still was lost as to what was happening.

"Alex, what is going on? Why is everyone smiling? Why are we here?" Lily kept on with the questions.

Alex came froward and placed a wing on Lily's beak to make her stop talking. As Lily stopped Alex spoke.

"Lily, I know you said you are fine with not making it official, but I always wanted to make it official, I want to feel like our love is special." Alex began and kneed down, taking both of Lily's wings with his' before continuing. "Lily, I loved you ever since I first set eyes on you and I knew that eventually we would be together forever as mates. I want that to be true until the day one of us has to go away forever, up in the sky above.

Alex paused for a few seconds to prepare himself to ask the important question and during that time Lily was close to crying tears of hoy hearing Alex's beautiful words. When Alex felt ready, he lifted his head up and looked straight into his mate's eyes.

"Lily, will you marry me?" Alex delivered the important question.

"YES!" Lily shouted loudly and launched herself right into Alex's wings, hugging him with all her might.

Alex almost went off balance, but managed to hold onto Lily and hug back in return. The witnesses enjoying the sight as some of them started feeling the tears come.

"Well lets gets to the vows now." Blu, who was Alex's best bird, said after a few minutes passed.

Alex, with a tearful Lily, walked with her to the front, where Roberto would say the vows while Blu and Jewel stood on each side. Lily was still teary and Alex helped wipe them away, Roberto giving them a minute before he started.

"We are here, in front of these witnesses, to join together a true pair of lovebirds, may they enjoy their many years to come living together and caring for each other. If there is any bird who has good reason as to why these two should not wed, please speak now." Roberto paused for another minute and when no one said anything, he continued and turned to look at Lily.

"Lily, do you take Alex, to care, love, and cherish, to be your mate, until the day you have to go." Roberto said to Lily.

"I do." Lily said, a tear falling out.

"And Alex, do you take Lily, to care, love, and cherish, to be your mate, until the day you have to go." Roberto said to Alex.

"I do." Alex said, sounding full of confidence.

"I now pronounce you two to be mates, you may kiss the bride." Roberto said and winked at Alex.

Alex came froward and gave a loving kiss to Lily while all the witnesses cheered, clapping their wings loudly. However the two felt like it was all quiet, being so lost in their passionate act of love as they enjoyed the warmth of the kiss. Eventually they did separate their beaks to get their oxygen back and when that happened, everyone went to enjoy a little party they set up, where everyone had a good time and congratulate the couple. The two even had their own dance together, as all the witnesses looked on, the two talking to each other quietly as they danced.

"So, how are you enjoying your marriage so far?" Alex asked.

"Perfect, thank you so much Alex." Lily replied.

"You're welcome, now you regret saying to not make it official." Alex teased.

"Don't push it." Lily giggled. "However, there is one moment I love that's better than this."

"And what would that be?" Alex asked, curious of the answer.

"The day I first met you, when you literally fell in my wings." Lily giggled more.

"Oh…" Alex began and tripped up Lily to make her fall in his wings. "Kinda of like this?"

"Exactly." Lily smiled, Alex returning it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied and bend down to give another kiss to Lily's beak.

The party continued on into the night, everyone having a good time and dancing their tail feathers off, Alex and Lily having the most fun out of everyone. And when everyone got tired, they flew back to their hollows to settle in for the night, Alex and Lily leaving last. Blu and Jewel offered to let Cadence and Eddie stay overnight in their hollow, to give the two married birds some private time for the night.

And finally being alone, the pair of lovebirds snuggled up and spent the long night cuddling with each other, enjoying the warmth they gave from their bodies. Alex finally happy that he made things official with Lily, he was now at his happiest in his life, and he hoped that only happiness would come as he had Lily firmly as a mate.

* * *

 **Well, sorry if it was short and bad… Under a lot of stress right now.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed the sweetness!**

 **And… I feel like I'm doing too much Alex x Lily, I don't know if you guys like it or not, but let me know.**

 **And if you have any ideas, please let me know by putting them down in the reviews!**


	13. Brother's love

**Hey guys! Finally getting back to this!**

 **Now you might be wondering… "Alex, shouldn't you postpone this story too?"**

 **Well, I can't write about a certain couple and their chicks, but I can still write about other birds! So lets get to it!**

* * *

Brother's Love

* * *

Bobbie, the daughter of Tomada and Sorrel was sighing as she rested against the trunk of a tree, just staring out into the rainforest. The young female teenager was sad, very sad, because she didn't have someone to spend time with, well other than her family and her friends. However, all her friends seemed to have someone to spend time with, even her brother, Tomada Junior was lucky enough to have Bia, who he loved very much. Bobbie felt that no one would want to be her girlfriend and that she was destined to be alone forever.

As Bobbie stayed where she was, Junior and Bia were flying together nearby and Junior noticed his sister, looking rather sad for her. He didn't recognize the energetic sister he grew up with and was worried what his sister must be going through for her to be in this mood.

"Hey Bia, I see my sister, I'll be right back." Junior told Bia, the female only smiling.

"Sure, take your time." Bia replied.

"Thanks sweetie." Junior smiled back and flew to his sister, landing besides her. "Hey sis." Junior said to the surprise of Bobbie.

"Oh! Brother, what is it?" Bobbie asked.

"Are you alright? You don't look happy as you usually do." Junior said, sounding concerned.

"No, I'm alright, just a bit tired today." Bobbie replied quickly, but with an unsure tone.

"Sis, come up, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." Junior smiled to reassure his sister.

"It's just… I'm…" Bobbie started out, not making sense, after taking a deep breath spilled it. "Brother, I'm jealous of everyone, jealous because everyone has their special someone and I want that too. I'm afraid I'm going to be alone forever." Bobbie started letting out some tears.

Junior understood what his sister was going through and felt sorry for her. He came up and gave his sister a hug, Bobbie crying a bit more now, but also feeling her brother's love. Junior let her cry and patted her back.

"It's okay sis, I understand what it feels like to be alone, but you're not alone, you have mom, dad, and me. Remember when it was just us four? You were still my happy sister and I want that forever." Junior comforted Bobbie.

"Thanks brother, I needed to hear that." Bobbie replied, finally able to speak.

"You're welcome and hey, when me and Bia have our own chicks, I'll make sure they spend a lot of time with their aunt, that is if you are still alone, but I highly doubt that." Junior added on.

"You know, I'm lucky to have the best brother in the world." Bobbie managed a smile to the blushing of Junior.

"I wouldn't say that…" Junior replied, scratching the back of his head with his wing. "Well, Bia's waiting for me, if you want, you can join us." Junior offered his sister.

"No thanks, you two need your alone time, I can take care of myself." Bobbie answered with confident.

"You're sure?" Junior asked.

"Positive, now go." Bobbie urged on her brother.

After Junior left and rejoined Bia, Bobbie decided to go have a drink by a pond and to remember what her brother just told her. Junior had a point, she wasn't alone and she'll never be so, and besides she'll be an aunt in the future. Bobbie was thinking about all of this while flying on and eventually spotted a small pond to have a little drink. As she got there, she settled down on the edge and took some much needed refreshment to cool her head, however the water was so cool, she decided to take a little dip and rest her whole body. So Bobbie got in and relaxed, laying down and closing her eyes, letting her mind wander. she was so relaxed, so quickly that she did not hear, at first, someone talking to her from above.

"Hey, what's a beautiful bird like you doing here alone." A male voice spoke, Bobbie opening up her eyes slowly to see a male teenage Blue macaw standing on the edge of the pond, looking at her.

Bobbie was surprised and jumped up in a bit of a fright, splashing water everywhere, some of the water going on the male bird's feathers. The male shook off the water from his feathers and Bobbie was extremely embarrassed as she blushed red and quickly tried to apologize.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Bobbie shouted, while walking up and helping to dry the male bird's feathers.

"No, it's okay, I guess it's my fault that I scared you, my name is Antonio by the way, your's?" The bird named Antonio, who had very styled head feathers and a manly voice, like a younger version of Roberto, asked.

"Oh, I'm Bobbie." Bobbie said and reached her wing out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Bobbie, you look very pretty." Antonio commented on Bobbie, to which Bobbie turned her face around, her face going cherry red.

"Oh, thank you, it's nothing, no one has ever said that to me." Bobbie replied.

"Well, maybe because they can't tell what true beauty looks like." Antonio smiled. "Say, want to spend some time with me?" Antonio asked, tot he delight of Bobbie.

"Sure, I would love that." Bobbie asked.

For most of the rest of the day, the two spent a lot of time together, sharing many laughs and funny stories, with some blushes from either one from time to time. Bobbie liked Antonio more and more and felt like this was the one who would be with her forever. She had that gut feeling in her heart that he was the one to finally make her happy forever.

As the day started to end, with the sun finally starting to make way for the moon and night to rise, the two birds said their goodbyes to each other and Antonio even kissed Bobbie on the cheek. Bobbie felt her heart just melt at that sweet act, confirming indeed that Antonio felt the same way that she did. She didn't want to go, but she eventually had to and she parted ways with him, going back home.

As Bobbie got back home, she saw her brother, by the entrance of the hollow, waiting for his sister. He was still worried about his sister, but that changed when Junior saw the happy expression of Bobbie.

"Hey sis, looks like someone had a good day." Junior smiled as he gave his sister a hug.

"I did, I met someone while I was relaxing in a pond and he just found me. We spent the whole day together and he even kissed me on the cheek when we said our goodbyes!" Bobbie explained, in an almost shouting voice.

Junior didn't mind at all, he was happy seeing his sister so happy and he hoped that his sister truly did find someone at last. However… That would not be so…

As next day arrived, Bobbie was the first to wake and after eating a quick breakfast and saying goodbye to her family, she took off to meet Antonio, by the pond where they met.

"What's gotten into her?" Sorrel asked.

"I have no idea." Tomada replied.

However Junior did and he smiled as he himself prepared to spend his own day. Meanwhile, Bobbie was flying through the forest, happy to be able to see Antonio again and arrived at the pond… Only to see her worst fears.

"Hey, what's a beautiful bird like you doing here alone?" Antonio asked, to a female Blue macaw sitting in the pond.

Bobbie watched on as Antonio said the same exact things he said to her, only to a different girl. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, yet it was happening in front of her. Bobbie felt sick to her stomach as she watched the girl fall for Antonio's moves and the two flew off together, in the same direction that Antonio took Bobbie in. Bobbie was panting and soon enough started panicking, her mind going crazy as she could do only two things, cry and fly back home as fast as her wings could carry her.

Back at her hollow, Tomada and Sorrel were out, having their own time, while Junior was at home. Bia was spending the day with her family when Junior came, he let Bia enjoy her day, even thought Bia wanted him to stay, but he let her spend time with her family and now he was at home alone. He was there when Bobbie came flying in with her tears coming out as heavy as rainwater from the sky. Junior had a smile, but that quickly changed as he saw his sister's sorrowful face.

"Sis, what's wrong, I thought you were spending the day with Antonio?" Junior asked as he came up to his sister.

"Brother, I been fooled, tricked." Bobbie let out as she cried.

"What?" Junior replied, confused.

"Antonio did the same exact things he did with me, but with another girl, he's just a liar! He ripped my heart out and broke it!" Bobbie shouted, hot, angry tears coming out.

Junior only hugged his sister tight, trying to calm her down. He didn't care if his feathers got ruined and all wet with his sister's tears, his sister needed the brotherly comfort. As Bobbie's crying became softer, Junior spoke to his sister.

"Hey sis, I know what will make you feel better." Junior told his sister, an idea in his head.

"What?" Bobbie asked, now calm enough.

"Well, lead me to where Antonio took you and I'll take care of the rest." Junior smiled, as he knew this idea would make his sister happy, as well as make Antonio pay.

Bobbie didn't question her brother and only led him out as she flew to where Antonio took her. After some time, the two siblings found Antonio flirting with the girl from before, Bobbie feeling sick again.

"That's him, that's the monster." Bobbie said to her brother.

"Okay, stay here, I'll be right back." Junior said, only for Bobbie to grab his wing with her's.

"Brother, no matter what you do, thank you for looking out for me." Bobbie put on her best smile.

"Anything for my sis." Junior replied and continued on.

Antonio was still talking with the girl, when Junior came down in between the two, facing Antonio with a stern face on.

"Excuse me, but is your name Antonio?" Junior asked nicely.

"Yeah, that's me, what can I help you with?"

Junior didn't reply, well not with words. The teenage falcon lifted up his claws and wrapped them around Antonio's neck, tightly, lifting him up to his eye level. The girl that Antonio was flirting with, flew away in fright. Antonio was grasping for breath as Junior spoke.

"How dare you break my sister's heart, because of you she lost hope of ever finding someone she can settle down with, it's because of you that she comes home crying her eyes out!" Junior shouted in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were her brother, please don't kill me." Antonio pleaded, crying.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm not a monster like you." Junior replied, still holding his current grip. "Now listen here, I see you anywhere near my sister, I'm going to do a lot worse to you than what I'm doing right now, understand!? Junior shouted, anger raging in him.

"Yes, yes I do! Just please let me go!" Antonio shouted back just as loudly.

"Okay." Junior said and let go of Antonio, the Blue macaw dropping down on his back and then flying off as fast as he can, away from the crazy falcon.

"Thanks brother, that did make me feel better." Bobbie's voice came from behind Junior.

Junior's mood changed from angry to comforting as he turned around embraced his sister in a hug. Bobbie hugged back as she was ever so thankful to have such a caring brother as Junior.

"You're welcome sis." Junior said, and then breaking the hug, looked at his sister in the eyes. "And don't worry, he wasn't the one, he was only toying around with you, he really didn't care about you, but trust me that someone is waiting for you." Junior smiled.

"And it's because of you that I believe that." Bobbie smiled.

The two siblings went back home and they spent time together, like when they did when they were younger and they only had each other to play with. And Bobbie knew Junior was right, she would find someone, she just had to wait and be patient in order to have someone. However until than, she could always count on her brother to be with her and give as much sibling love as he can.

* * *

 **Oh sibling love, sometimes it's bad, but other times it's great!**

 **Bobbie's lucky to have such a caring falcon brother!**


	14. Diseased

**Hey guys! Ready for more?**

 **Now this story is inspired by both the "Sick Day" and "Leadership Lessons" stories in bluecat's Amazon Adventures.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Diseased

* * *

Alex the Scarlet macaw had a busy day today, his mother needed him to attend an important meeting between the Scarlets and the Military macaws, Alex having to leave Lily and the kids for the day, he missed them terribly and just wanted to go back home to be with his family. When the meeting was finally over and Alex was free to go, he flew back home, but he was extremely tired.

"Finally, I hope Lily's not mad at me." Alex said out loud to himself as he flew above the forest floor.

As Alex was flying, he got a little thirsty and he looked down at the ground for any water to drink. Eventually he did see a pond full of water, but it was rather brown in color, rather than the fresh clear color rainforest water supposed to be. However, Alex was in a hurry, and even when knowing when such water was not safe to drink, he dived down and stood at the edge of the pond.

"Well, I am thirsty and I am in a hurry, I guess it can't hurt." Alex said as he put his beak down to the water's surface and took a few, large sips.

When Alex felt completely refreshed, he continued on his journey, not stopping until he reached his hollow, that he shared with Lily and his chicks. Cadence and Eddie were very happy to see their father as he flew in and didn't give him a chance to rest as they just piled onto of him.

"Daddy! You're home!" Alex's two chicks shouted, as Alex just laughed.

This went on until Lily controlled her chicks and told them to get off their father.

"Okay, okay, let your father breath kids." Lily chuckled a little, the two chicks getting off and Lily walking froward to hug Alex tight. "I missed you." Lily smiled as she felt Alex's warmth that she loved.

"And I missed you too." Alex said, hugging back and giving a kiss on the beak.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until the two lovebirds broke it and since it was getting dark out, the family decided it was dinnertime. And as with every dinnertime, the family enjoyed it, Alex sharing what he had to do today, even thought he found it rather boring. After dinner, after Alex and Lily put Cadence and Eddie to bed, making sure that they were comfortable and were actually sleeping, the two adults went to their nest, laying down next to each other, wrapped in each other's wings.

"Goodnight, my angel." Alex smiled.

"And goodnight, my lovebird." Lily replied, smiling back.

The two shared another kiss before settling down and getting a goodnight's sleep. However, inside of Alex's belly, something was stirring up and in the morning, it would become evident…

Morning came and the sunlight shone bright into the hollow, getting into Lily's eyes as she blinked them, yawning and moving her head to see Alex's red wing over her in a loving manner, like he always does. This morning, however, she heard strange noises coming from Alex's beak, something she has never heard Alex do before, she knew what it was and became concerned for her mate.

"Alex, are you okay?" Lily asked as she turned her face around to look at Alex's face, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"No, I'm not." Alex managed to get out as he was coughing consistently, his beak all runny.

"What happened, did you do anything for you to be like this?" Lily asked, becoming more and more worried.

Alex didn't want to tell Lily the truth, even thought he promised he would tell her everything, but he didn't want Lily to go crazy over him. Inside his head he sighed and decided to lie to Lily.

"I guess it's just a random cold or something like that, I'll be fine." Alex tried to be as cheerful as he could. "Why don't you spend the day with the kids and I'll just stay here and get some rest, maybe I'll be much better by the time you come back." Alex smiled, to reassure Lily he was fine.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, a bit scared.

"Yes, I'm sure, just don't worry about me." Alex replied.

For the first half of the day, Lily and her chicks went out, leaving behind Alex as he made himself as comfortable as he could, getting some rest to heal himself or so he thought. And while Alex was suffering in his hollow, Lily and the chicks spent time with Blu and Jewel, as well as Bia, Carla, and Tiago, who were having their own family day, Blu taking another break from tribe duties.

As the two families, minus Alex, spent time with each other, Lily told both Blu and Jewel about Alex, but she also told them that Alex didn't want them to worry and he was resting back at the hollow. However Lily was more and more on edge as the day passed, thinking about Alex, for she thought she should really stay with him, she made a promise to take care of him when he was sick and here she was, not looking after him.

Eventually Lily couldn't take it anymore and she decided to go back home, taking off, first leaving her chicks, as well as Blu and Jewel and their chicks, confused by Lily, but followed her back home. And when she reached the hollow, she stumbled into a nightmare.

Alex was rolling around in pain, his wings holding onto his belly as he groaned in sickness. He tried standing up, but was too weak and fell down, coughing. And not only his saliva came out, but there were also bits of dried up blood in there as well. Lily ran to Alex, putting her wing on him as she looked at his face, dried up blood in spots, covering his white feathers of his face.

"Alex! What's going on!?" Lily shouted in fear.

"Lily… I'm so sorry… I…" Alex said, feeling his lungs were on fire, not being able to talk, instead he just fainted right there, in Lily's wings.

Lily started crying and as the tears burst out, she heard wings flapping and talons touching down on the hollow's entrance. She turned her head around to see Blu and Jewel standing there with fearful faces on as they saw Alex.

"Don't just stand there, we got to help him!" Lily shouted, struggling to control her crying.

"Right, right!" Blu shouted as he got back to focus. "I'll get Tomada to carry him and we'll carry him to the best humans I know."

Blu was talking about the outpost that Linda and Tulio set up in the area where the loggers cut down part of the forest, and even thought the outpost was built, the forest started to grow back in that area, trees beginning to take height as life was coming back to full swing in that area. However that was not important for now, what was important was that Alex needed the medical attention right now or else he could die.

Tomada came with lightning speed when he heard what happened and when Tomada held Alex secure, the group flew as fast as possible to the outpost, where luckily, Linda and Tulio were there.

Linda and Tulio were spending the day as they always do, making sure the rainforest was a safe place and such. Linda was outside, enjoying the peacefulness of the day when she saw the group of birds flying towards her, she recognized Blu and Jewel, as well as Bia, Carla, and Tiago, but she also saw Alex in a falcon's grip. Linda was puzzled, but her wonders were soon answered as the group landed down and she saw Alex. Without a word, she led the birds into the outpost and she called for Tulio.

"Tulio, quick!" Linda shouted. "Alex needs medical attention now!"

Tulio came racing in and saw the familiar Scarlet and his condition. After putting on some gloves, he tried to pick up Alex, only for Lily to not let him, since she didn't know him. Jewel came up and gently made Lily let go.

"Lily, you got to trust him, he'll make Alex alright again." Jewel softly said, to reassure the frightened female.

Lily sighed, she hated to leave Alex, but she trusted Jewel and she let go. And while Alex was being taken away to be treated, Lily turned around and hugged onto Jewel tight, crying her eyes out as Jewel patted her back. Blu came up and wrapped a wing around Jewel, looking into her eyes with a silence telling. For Blu was also extremely worried about his adoptive brother, but he knew that Tulio would do everything he could.

The hours went by as darkness started to settle in, Tomada went back, having left Sorrel and his teenagers at home, but everyone else stayed behind to wait for news. Linda gave all the birds blankets to make themselves comfortable, and as Linda was doing that, Cadence and Eddie noticed something, just now, sitting onto of a table.

The two chicks flew to it to find that it was a picture of Linda, Blu, and Alex when they were younger. Alex and Blu looking very cute indeed when they were just little chicks.

"Alright kids, it's bedtime." Lily called to her two chicks.

"Mom, come here, you got to see this." Eddie called out to his mother.

"Yeah, it's dad's picture." Cadence added in.

Lily flew to her chicks and saw the picture of her mate when he was just little and still growing up. And while looking at it, she actually smiled, the picture making her feel a bit better. She looked at it for a little longer, until she remembered why she came here.

"Alright, it's way past your sleeping time, come on." Lily told Cadence and Eddie and the two little ones flew to their beds for the night.

Before Lily joined her kids, she looked one last time at the picture, really hoping that Alex would be well. As Lily came down, kissing her chicks goodnight, Cadence said something to her mother.

"Mom, is dad going to be alright?" Cadence asked, in her sweet, little innocent voice.

"Of course he is, your father is the strongest bird I know." Lily tried to sound as confident as she can. "Just go to sleep."

Soon enough everyone was sleeping, hoping for good news in the morning, Lily being the most anxious as she couldn't really go to sleep. She didn't have the comforting warmth that Alex gave while she slept, it felt empty and cold, but she just hoped it was only for one night.

In the morning, everyone woke up early and waited until Linda and Tulio would come to bring the news, which eventually happened. Linda and Tulio walked into the room the birds were staying in, with smiles on their faces as they walked in.

"Good news everyone." Linda said. "Alex is okay and he will make a full recovery."

Everyone cheered and Lily, well, she burst into tears of happiness. Linda and Tulio led the birds to where Alex was resting comfortably, he was awake, still not looking like his usual self, but he was much better than when he came into the outpost.

"Daddy!" Cadence and Eddie shouted as they flew up and launched themselves into their father, Alex laughing weakly and hugging them back.

"You two just get stronger every day!" Alex laughed, but then coughed a tiny bit as his body was sore and weak.

"How are you feeling brother?" Blu asked as he came to the side with Jewel and his kids.

"Still very sore and weak, but I feel much better now." Alex smiled, Blu smiling back.

"Well, we're glad you pulled through." Jewel added in.

Everyone was there, except for Lily, she waited for a few minutes before coming in and getting Alex's attention. Alex saw her and took what breath he could before speaking to everyone else.

"Hey, can you guys leave me and Lily alone?" Alex asked.

"Sure Alex, you two take your time."

"That means you too kids." Alex said to Cadence and Eddie, since they were still hugging him.

"Yes dad." The two chicks replied, sad that their hug had to end.

As soon as everyone left and the two mismatched lovebirds were alone, Alex started to speak, only for Lily to stop him.

"Lily… I'm so sorry, I should have told you the truth, I'm a bad…" Alex began, but was cut off when Lily just came froward and gave Alex a big kiss on the beak.

Alex was confused, thinking that Lily must hate him for not telling her what he did that made him this way. However, Alex soon enough enjoyed the kiss as he always does and kissed back, the two stayed like that for some time before Lily broke the kiss.

"Alex, I don't care about that, I'm just happy you're okay now, I don't know how I could live without you." Lily said, tears starting to come.

"Thank you Lily, that's why I love you." Alex smiled as he helped wipe the tears away from his mate's beautiful face.

Alex had to stay in the outpost for a few days before he could go back to his hollow, needing to be cleared by Tulio. And while Alex stayed there, Lily and his chicks stayed with him, Lily being Alex's nurse, helping to take care of him and make sure he was happy and comfortable. Alex was really thankful for what Lily did for him and he made sure that she knew it.

And when Alex was finally free to go back home, being back to his strong, old self, he repaid what Lily gave to him, treating her like a princess for days after. And Lily could finally sleep fully, in the wings of her mate, no longer feeling so cold and alone. Life became more lovely for the two as they were still together as one big, happy family.

* * *

 **Well, I almost died again… But at least I didn't!**

 **And as always, hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	15. Daddy Beto

**Hey guys! Guess what's back!**

 **Before we get back to the stories, I would like to thank T8ECR34TOR for suggesting all the wonderful ideas!**

 **However…**

 **This isn't going to be one of them. Don't worry T8ECR34TOR, I will get to your ideas in the future eventually, I promise!**

 **And now for the story!**

* * *

Daddy Beto

* * *

It has been about two months since Liz and Roberto had their talk about having their own family and even though life for the both of them has been wonderful, the two loving each other very much, something was wrong… Roberto, ever since that talk, has been a bit down when around his nephews and nieces, he seemed sadder than usual and Liz was the only one who seemed to notice. She could sense what he was feeling, that he wished his nephews and nieces were his sons and daughters. Eventually Liz got to thinking and she thought it was time to make the big move in their relationship, so one day she came to her mother to talk to her.

Maria, Liz's mother as well as Alex's, was busy in a meeting with the Scarlet tribe's elders when Liz flew into the hollow where the meeting was taking place. Liz didn't care that she was disrupting the meeting, it was important that it couldn't wait any longer.

"Mom, I need to talk to you now, it's important." Liz said, sounding different.

"Okay, my daughter." Maria answered and turned to the elders. "Please take a break gentlebirds, this should be only a few minutes."

Liz and Maria talked outside the hollow on a branch. Liz taking a deep breath and going into a relaxed state while Maria waited for her daughter to speak.

"So, what is it, my daughter?" Maria asked.

"Mom, do you mind if I don't go on night patrol this night, I have something important to do with Roberto, and it requires my preparation." Liz requested.

It took a minute for Maria to realize what Liz meant and when she did, she wasn't mad, she was happy for her daughter. When Liz and Roberto's relationship was revealed, Maria was, at first, a bit mad, but overtime the older female got to know Roberto and she, like with Alex and Lily's relationship, approved of it.

"Of course, my daughter." Maria smiled. "Besides, it only means more for me."

"Thanks mom." Liz smiled back and she hugged her mother. "Well, I got to go."

Liz flew off back to the hollow she shared with Roberto and got everything ready for this special night and by the time when night was beginning to fall, she only needed to wait for Roberto, who was away on night patrol. Eventually Roberto's shift ended and tiredly he flew back to his hollow, not expecting his loved one to be there.

Roberto went in and stretched himself while yawning, walking towards his nest. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there, Liz also being out on night patrol or so he thought…

"Hey Beto." Liz said softly as Roberto walked into the room.

"Liz?" Roberto replied, surprised. "What are you doing here so early?"

Liz only got up and walked to Roberto and came face to face with him, she then went to his earhole and whispered why she was here so early. While Liz was telling him, Roberto's beak went wider and wider. And when Liz was finished and went back to facing Roberto, Roberto was completely stunned.

"Are… you… sure?" Roberto asked. "I mean, I don't want to pressure you into this."

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm ready." Liz said and wrapping her wings around Roberto's neck dragged him into the nest to start.

"Alright, if you want this, than I'm ready too." Roberto smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Liz replied.

And with that, a very wonderful night for the two passed, a night that would determine the rest of their lives. And in the morning, when the two finally woke up from the night, they were smiling at each other, and after a quick snuggle went to do a checkup on Liz. They flew over to where the healers were, where Sorrel tended to Liz and after a test, it was confirmed… Liz was pregnant with an egg, but just one. It wasn't a tiny flock as Roberto hoped, but he was happy enough and besides he and Liz can have more later if they wanted to, for now Roberto was just so happy that he would finally become a father.

After the checkup, the two delivered the news to everyone they knew. Alex and Lily were happy, especially Alex, because now he would become a real uncle, and he was sure he would be a good one, having had the experience for Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Blu and Jewel were happy, because now Blu knew that Roberto's bond with Liz was sealed. And of course, Maria was happy because she now had one more grandchick.

After the whole day of seeing their family and friends and telling them the great news, the two flew back to their hollow to get some rest.

"This is so great Beto, we are finally going to be a family." Liz smiled.

"I agree, I been looking froward to this day for a long time." Roberto smiled as well.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Liz asked, curious as to what their chick's gender will be.

"I would like a girl, I always imagine myself with a little girl to hold in my wings." Roberto stared off into a daydream.

"Well, I think we can worry about that later, lets get a bite to eat and then we can snuggle back up again and sleep." Liz said as she pressed her body against Roberto's, causing his feathers to puff up.

"Sure thing honey." Roberto smiled.

And as soon as they ate their meal together and then slept, they both fell into nice dreams of what the future will be like with their little chick.

As the weeks passed of Liz's pregnancy, she had to stay in the nest mostly, due to her cramps and throwing up, as well as constantly telling Roberto to get food that she was craving for. However, like with Alex taking care of Lily when she was pregnant with Cadence and Eddie, Roberto didn't complain, he was happy to do it for Liz. Luckily, Blu understood how busy Roberto was and gave him the time off from patrols to take care of Liz and sometimes, he and Jewel, as well as Alex and Lily came to help out a little.

Eventually it was the day when the egg was due to come out and Roberto was taking a nap currently from having a sleepless night of tending to his mate. Roberto was comfortably snoring away when he heard Liz's cry of extreme pain.

"Roberto!" Liz shouted, Roberto springing awake, startled. "It's time!"

"Coming!" Roberto shouted and he ran into the room where the nest was, where Liz was in pain. "Alright, just like we practiced, ready?"

"Yeah." Liz panted out as she breathed in and out slowly and steadily.

"Okay, breath and push, breath and push." Roberto encouraged Liz, as he held onto her wing wth his' for moral support.

Just like with Lily, Liz sneezed Roberto's wing too tightly until Roberto felt his wing go numb and the constant deafening screaming from Liz really hurt Roberto's earholes. However Roberto, like Alex, didn't mind this at all, he understood the pain Liz would have to go through and just focused on providing as much comfort and encouragement as he could.

Soon enough, after a short, but stressful ordeal, Liz finally got the egg out of her and it came out with a pop as it fell lazily on the nest. Both of them had smiles on, but Liz's smile faded as she was really tired from being in labor and wanted to sleep, luckily Roberto knew right away what Liz would want now.

"Great job honey, you deserve a rest, I'll watch over our chick for now." Roberto said, Liz very grateful.

"Thank you Beto." Liz said with her eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams, my love." Roberto said as he kissed her forehead before going to the egg.

"Now we just got to wait for you to hatch for our family to be born, but take your time little one." Roberto chuckled as he sat down and stayed awake to watch over his family to make sure they were safe.

And yet more time passed as Liz and Roberto waited for the egg to hatch and one day the egg started moving and Liz and Roberto, both present in the hollow, heard the sound of cracking, signaling that the chick was strong enough to break out of its prison and into the world. A crack appeared and Liz and Roberto held their breaths as the crack grew bigger and bigger, pieces of shell started breaking out and the couple could see red and blue feathers from inside.

Eventually the top part of the shell came off and there appeared a red feathered head, the chick's head feathers like her mother's, as well as having beautiful blue eyes, with a black beak, chick looked in wonder at its parents as Liz reached out with her wings and helped the chick get out of the egg.

"Hey Roberto, do you mind getting our family and friends?" Liz asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Roberto said and got everyone to come, all of them very excited for this moment.

When everyone came with Roberto, back to the hollow, Liz was still there, cradling the little one, who was all snuggled up peacefully in its mother's wings. Sorrel came in and confirmed that the chick was a girl, which was great names to the couple.

"So, did you two decide on a name?" Lily asked.

"Well…" Roberto began, thinking. "She's certainly as pretty as a rose, I think we should name her Rosalia."

"I think that's a wonderful name." Liz said as she agreed with Roberto's choice.

At that moment, as if the chick understood, she woke up with a smile and she held out her tiny wings towards her daddy.

"I think someone wants to meet her daddy." Alex said as he noticed his niece wanting Roberto to hold her.

"Can I?" Roberto asked Liz.

"Of course silly!" And Liz handed Rosalia to Roberto.

As soon as Rosalia was in her father's wings, all comfortable, Roberto felt something well up in him, a feeling he hasn't felt since he managed to return to the Blue macaw tribe after being captured by the humans, it was the feeling of happiness and it came out in the form of tears as water fell from Roberto's eyes.

"Are you crying Beto?" Jewel asked as she saw Roberto's face.

"What? No!" Roberto said quickly as he tried to wipe his eyes, but being careful not to drop his daughter. "There's just something in my eye."

"Roberto, it's okay to cry, I cried when Bia, Carla, and Tiago were in my wings for the first time." Blu chuckled.

"Yeah and I caught him right away." Jewel giggled while Blu blushed deep red at the embarrassment of the memory.

"Hey Roberto, can I hold my niece now?" Alex asked politely.

"Sure Alex, here you go." Roberto replied and happily gave Alex his niece.

"Hi there, I'm your uncle Alex." Alex smiled as Rosalia giggled cutely, as Lisa came next to Alex to see her niece as well.

"And I'm your Aunt Lisa." Lisa introduced herself.

When everyone got a chance to hold the little chick and introduce themselves, everyone decided to leave to give the family some alone time and when Liz, Roberto, and now Rosalia were alone, it was getting close to nighttime. The couple decided it was time to sleep, Rosalia was yawning constantly which also told the couple they should sleep for they had a long day.

The family got into their nest and Rosalia snuggled up into her mother's warm wings to use as a blanket. As soon as Rosalia was done making herself comfortable in her mother's wings and was soon fast asleep, Roberto took the moment to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight my precious little rose, thanks for coming into the world and bringing me joy." Roberto said, while Liz was happy that her mate was happy.

And so that first night was just the start of a very happy family's life, Roberto now had everything he wanted, someone to love and someone to take care of. He was finally a father.

"And that, my grandchicks, is how your mother came into the world." Old Roberto finished his long, happy story to his two granddaughters.

Rosalia, who needed to go somewhere, and with her mate also away, she left her two daughters with their grandparents, Roberto happy to look after them. As if by luck, Rosalia came flying into the hollow, just in time to hear her father's last words of the story.

"Is your grandfather telling you the story of me?" Rosalia sighed as she came to get her daughters.

"Mommy!" Rosalia's two girls shouted happily as they ran and hugged their mother.

"I see you had a good time with your grandfather." Rosalia chuckled.

"Oh, as always." Roberto said and came up to hug his daughter.

"Well, I better get these two back home before it gets dark." Rosalia said. "Come on girls, lets go home before your father does so we can greet him."

"Yes mom." Rosalia's two girls replied at the same time before going outside to get ready to leave.

When Roberto and his daughter were alone, Rosalia thanked her father for looking after her girls.

"Thanks again dad for looking after them, I really appreciate it." Rosalia thanked her father.

"Hey, I love looking after them, they remind me so much of you when you were their age." Roberto smiled, the two sharing a laugh.

"Well, see you later dad." Rosalia said and hugged her father before going. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Roberto replied as he hugged back.

And so Rosalia and her two girls flew off back home, with Roberto watching the three happily. As soon as they were out of sight, he went back inside, to Liz, who was taking a nice nap in their nest. Roberto smiled as he saw his mate that he stayed with for many years sleeping peacefully, he joined her and laid next to her, wrapping her wing over her and falling asleep to wake up next day full of joy.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

 **Kinda of makes you want to go, "Awww!" Am I right?**


	16. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Hey guys! Ready for more!**

 **Before we do, if you haven't read the last update for this series, please do so, or else this one wouldn't make much sense!**

 **Also, I was thinking about doing this story with me and my daughter, but I thought it would be better to do it with Roberto and his new daughter, since Roberto has had a similar experience before in his life! It will make sense when you read the story!**

 **Also, please check out ShadowDragonGhost13's story, "Life in New York" which is actually inspired by this, only it's for The Secret Life of Pets!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Like Father, Like Daughter

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Roaslia hatched from her egg and now she could speak with full sentences to everyone, thanks to her older cousin Bia, who helped to teach her, since Bia was a teacher's assistant for the Blue macaw's tribe school. She was growing up fast into a very mature female macaw and her parents, especially Roberto, were very proud of her. However, she was still daddy's little girl and all and Roberto enjoyed finally having a chick to take care of and he repeatedly kept that promise to keep his daughter safe.

However, Roberto had no idea what was to come to his little girl and it would be something that would remind him of his past…

One day, in the morning, Liz has just come back from getting her family's breakfast and as she flew into the hollow, she saw her mate and her daughter playing around with each other happily.

"Okay you two, enough for now and lets eat." Liz asked of her family.

"Yes mom." Rosalia replied and got off of her father, who was trying to catch her, but the little chick was very agile as she hung to her father while avoiding his wing grabs.

"Still can't outsmart her?" Liz teased Roberto.

"Very funny honey." Roberto blushed, while Liz gave a kiss on her mate's cheek.

The three sat down and ate their fill to have the energy for the day. And as they ate, Rosalia wanted to ask her parents if it was okay if she spent the day with her older cousins, Cadence and Eddie.

"Hey mom, dad, can I ask you something?" Rosalia slowly asked, as she felt a bit nervous to ask.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Roberto replied.

"Is it okay if I go to spend the day with my older cousins, alone?" Rosalia asked, nervous because she felt her parents would probably want to go with her to make sure she was safe.

"I don't know sweetie, there's a lot of dangers and you could get hurt…" Roberto said in worried tone.

"Well, I think that's okay sweetie, just as long as you come back before dinner." Liz answered her daughter's question in a different tone from Roberto's.

"Thanks mom." Roaslia smiled, but Roberto was still worried.

As the family finished breakfast, the little female chick got ready to leave for the short flight to her older cousins. As she was just about to leave, her father stopped her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you there sweetie?" Roberto asked, still uncomfortable with this.

"I'm sure dad, I'll be fine, don't worry." Rosalia smiled to reassure her father.

"Alright, but please be safe." Roberto informed his daughter.

"I will daddy, see you later!" Rosalia shouted as she took off to her Uncle Alex's hollow.

As Roberto watched his daughter fly off, he sighed sadly and looked down to the ground. A few seconds later he felt and saw a pair of red wings wrap around his body and a beak right next to his earhole.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, now why don't we just take the advantage and spend the morning snuggling." Liz said into Roberto's earhole.

"Your wish is my command." Roberto finally returned to his happier tone.

Meanwhile, Rosalia arrived at her Uncle Alex's hollow, where she saw her older cousins finishing up their breakfast, while Lily was constantly wiping their beaks with her motherly saliva, from all the fruit juices splashing around. Alex was picking his beak, to the disgust of his chicks, as well as Rosalia, Alex being the first to notice his niece standing there at the hollow entrance looking at him.

"Oh hey Rosalia!" Alex said in surprise as he put down his talon from his beak. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I was wondering if I could spend some time alone with my cousins." Rosalia answered.

"Oh well sure, just let them finish their breakfast and for Lily to make sure they are clean." Alex replied.

"Yeah, Eddie here is kinda of a mess." Lily added in.

"No, I'm not!" Eddie protested as he dug his beak into a piece of a mango, the juices staining his beak bright light orange.

"Wow, you are such an honest birdie…" Cadence said sarcastically about her brother.

"Alright, no fighting you two and just finish eating." Lily said sternly.

As soon as Cadence and Eddie finished and Alex and Lily told the three to be safe, they were off to play some games little chicks should play.

"So what game should we play?" Rosalia asked her older cousins, when they got to their own private space on the forest floor.

"How about hide and seek?" Cadence requested.

"That sounds good." Rosalia replied with a smile.

"Alright, how about Eddie, you do the seeking and me and Rosalia will do the hiding." Cadence told the other two what they will do.

"Why do I have to be the seeker?" Eddie complained.

"Hey, it's two against one brother and I'm a bit older than you." Cadence informed her younger brother.

"Yeah, only by like a few minutes." Eddie mumbled to himself. "Fine, I'll be the seeker." And Eddie turned around and closed his eyes while counting down from twenty, while Cadence and Rosalia went to find hiding places.

While the three little chicks were playing along themselves, something, or rather someone was watching them through a pair of binoculars. It was a poacher and he smiled at seeing the wonderful prize he was looking at, he never saw these kinds of birds before and knew they would bring him a fortune if he captured them. Even thought this area of the Amazon was protected by national law, poachers still managed to find ways to sneak inside and do their illegal activities. And this one managed to find the rare Blue and Scarlet hybrids that Alex and Lily, as well as Liz and Roberto helped to create.

"Looks like today's my lucky day." The poacher chuckled evilly as he prepared his nets and cage.

Meanwhile, Eddie finally managed to find his sister after a couple of minutes, Cadence accidentally giving her hiding spot away when she sneezed from touching some pollen from a flower.

"Got you sis!" Eddie shouted as Cadence frowned.

"Alright, you got me, lets find Rosalia now." Cadence sighed sadly from being found.

Meanwhile, Rosalia was hiding in some thick foliage and with her small body, she was very well hidden, that is from ground level…

"Eddie's never going to find me." Rosalia giggled as she stayed as quiet as she could.

Suddenly, she heard some loud steps and they were getting closer and closer. She thought it was Eddie tricking her, but it sounded way too loud for it to be a little boy chick as it came ever closer. Rosalia had no idea who or what the thing was that was making such a loud sound. And suddenly she had a jump scare as the top of the foliage opened up to reveal the poacher.

"Well, well, looks like you're all alone, but one should be good enough." The poacher said and with his net managed to capture Rosalia before she had a chance to run away. "You are going to get me a lot of money." The poacher smiled evilly as he looked at the frightened young chick, who was shaking, sacred of what will become of her.

Cadence and Eddie arrived just in time from behind some bushes to see the poacher throwing Rosalia into a cage. Eddie was thinking rather quickly for he started to charge straight out to free his younger cousin when his sister pulled him back.

"Are you crazy?" Cadence whispered harshly to her younger brother.

"We can't just let Rosalia be captured!" Eddie almost shouted too loud.

"I know, but we'll just get captured ourselves, we need to get to Uncle Beto, Uncle Blu, and dad, they will know what to do." Cadence told her brother.

"Fine." Eddie replied and the two quietly flew away to their Uncle Beto.

It was very fortunate for the two little hybrid chicks, because Blu came for a visit to see how Roberto and Liz were doing. The two chicks came inside, panting and out of breath and started talking too fast for the adults to make sense of them.

"Easy you two and slow down, what's the matter?" Blu asked.

"Rosalia has been taken!" Cadence shouted, getting to the point.

"By who?" Roberto asked, scared of what happened.

"We don't know, this human caught her in a net and put her in a cage." Eddie told the adults what the two saw.

"There is no time." Blu changed his tone. "We got to go now."

"Agreed Blu!" Roberto shouted.

After quickly getting some volunteers, Blu and Roberto were off to find Rosalia before it was too late. Liz took Cadence and Eddie back to her brother's and also to get some volunteers to join the search from the Scarlet tribe to join the Blue macaws in finding her daughter.

When Alex heard about what happened to his niece, he also took off to join Blu and Roberto, while Lily stayed behind to make sure her kids were safe.

Meanwhile, Rosalia was miserable as she just huddled into a corner of the cage and buried her face in her wings, crying her eyes out as she pleaded for her parents to come and save her. The poacher didn't care at all about the state the little girl was in and was just thinking about all the money he will get for his find.

Rosalia was about to lose all hope when she suddenly looked up and saw a small flock of Blue macaws, with a single Scarlet in there. She noticed her Uncles Blu and Alex, as well as her father coming for her. Her hopes ran high as she shouted out to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rosalia shouted to get their attention. "Help!"

"Don't worry sweetie, we're coming!" Roberto shouted back as he dived down, followed by everyone else.

The poacher was alerted to the little chick's sudden loud squawking and turned around to see the flock of macaws angrily charging at him.

"Ahhh!" The poacher shouted as he started running for his life from these angry birds.

The poacher's hand, which was a bit sweaty from the heat and the running he had to do, eventually dropped the cage, which rolled around a bit as Rosalia was tossed inside. Alex and Roberto stopped as they landed down on the ground to get Rosalia out, while Blu and the rest of the macaws with him kept chasing the poacher, making sure he was out of macaw territory for good, Alex and Roberto got to the cage Rosalia was in, relieved she was safe.

"Daddy!" Rosalia shouted, tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you out." Alex said to his niece as he used his talons to unlock the cage to free the little chick.

As soon as the cage door was open, Rosalia ran out and into her father's wings, crying her eyes out. Roberto just hugged his daughter and patted her back in comfort. He really should have yelled at her because she didn't keep her promise of being safe, but Roberto also really couldn't blame her and in the state his daughter was in, she couldn't take anymore punishment today. So he just continued hugging her.

"It's okay sweetie, it's all over, you're safe now." Roberto said, tears also beginning to make their way out of his eyes.

Roberto took his daughter back to their hollow, but not before finding his mate to let her know Rosalia was safe. The three then went back home, to rest and sleep from the long and terrible day. As Liz and Roberto was cuddled up next to each other during the night, they heard Rosalia's sniffing and crying as she couldn't sleep and who can blame her, after such a terrible ordeal she went through.

"Looks like Rosalia is having a hard time, I'll go check up on her." Liz sighed in sadness, but Roberto stopped her.

"No, I'll go, you stay here and sleep." Roberto told his mate calmly and walked out of his room to go next door to his daughter. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Roberto asked softly.

"No, I'm not dad, I was so scared, I thought I would never see everyone again." Rosalia replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Roberto picked up his crying daughter and held her tight. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He remembered when he was captured by poachers, the only difference is that he had to suffer from living with some of them, he still had nightmares about it from time to time. He was lucky to have had a chance to escape and find his way back to the tribe, where everyone was happy to see Roberto was alive and well, but he also thought about if he never managed to escape, certainly he would never have had Rosalia.

"Sweetie, I think it's about time I tell you about my past." Roberto told his daughter.

"What about it dad?" Rosalia asked, curious.

"Well, it all started when I was young…" Roberto started the story, while Liz was just outside of the room, out of view, but listening to the story as well.

And so Roberto told his story of his past to his daughter, where Rosalia felt very sorry for her father, but Roberto felt more comfortable telling his daughter of his past and well it brought him comfort to know that his daughter avoided the same fate he suffered. And now Roberto was more determined than ever to make sure his daughter was safe and wouldn't have to grow up with the same kind of past he had.

* * *

 **Well that was a long one! But I hope you guys enjoyed it still!**

 **And as always, I'll see you in the next update!**


	17. To Forgive Part 1

**Hey guys! Guess what!?**

 **I just finished my midterms, which means I'm back to writing! And it's so good to be back!**

 **And the time did do me some good, because it gave me time to think of story ideas and this is one of them!**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy and without further ado…**

* * *

To Forgive Part 1

* * *

Forgiveness is something that's hard to do in one's life. Especially if you have to forgive someone who potentially caused your mother to die, left you to fend for yourself and missed out on most of your life. This is what was and will become part of Lily's life as now she is faced with the issue of forgiving a certain bird…

Today was yet another normal day for the life of Lily the Blue macaw as she woke up one morning to the constant snoring of her mate, Alex the Scarlet macaw. Alex was asleep like a baby and Lily giggled watching Alex before waking him up.

"Alex, dear, wake up." Lily said softly.

"Just a few more minutes mom." Alex said, not paying attention as he continued to snore away.

Lily then kicked Alex a little hard in his belly, waking him up fully as he shot open his eyes, looking at Lily with a pretend annoyed expression.

"What was that for?" Alex said.

"For not waking up." Lily replied, laughing.

"Well, now you're going to get it." And Alex tackled Lily playfully.

The two lovebirds rolled around a little, eventually ending up tired and panting before sharing a morning kiss. After their little affectionate time with each other, they went to wake up their kids and have breakfast together, in which Lily volunteered to go get it.

As Lily flew out of the hollow to get some fruit and nuts, an old, male Blue macaw hiding slightly in the branches of a nearby tree from the hollow, watched her go and sighed sadly.

"Okay, you can do this Leo." The macaw told himself. "She'll forgive you."

As Lily came flying back with fresh breakfast, the old macaw sighed once more as he silently flew to the tree the hollow was in and carefully stepped just to the outside of the hollow entrance, out of sight from the family. He listened to the family enjoying their time, he listened to Lily and how tender and loving she was to her chicks, she reminded him so much of his mate, who died so long ago. The macaw named Leo eventually summed up enough courage to show himself to the family and he had a smile on as he came in.

The family was a bit surprised at the visitor, but the most surprised, but also hurt was Lily who could't say anything. It took her a full minute to realize who this bird was and when she did, she was both sad and upset, but mostly upset. Even still, she couldn't show the emotion.

"Hello, my daughter, long time no see." Leo smiled at Lily, Alex, Cadence, and Eddie looking at Lily as well.

Lily, faced with everyone looking at her, and with her emotions finally blowing over, spoke harshly, which was the exact opposite of what Leo expected.

"Get… Out!" Lily shouted to Leo.

"Sweetie, come on, it's me, your daddy." Leo said, a bit hurt his daughter would reject him.

"You're not my daddy, now leave, before I force you!" Lily shouted, more angry.

Cadence and Eddie were a bit scared of their mother and huddled to their father, who wrapped his wings over them to comfort them. Alex was very surprised, as he watched this confrontation, he has never seen Lily this angry ever, but he decided ton to join in yet.

"Come on sweetie, don't you miss me?" Leo continued. "I missed you."

"No, I don't miss you and didn't I say to leave!" Lily shouted more as she got right up to Leo's face with burning eyes. "Now go away and never come back here! Understand!?" Lily ordered.

Leo was very heartbroken. He really couldn't blame Lily for her behavior after all, however, it was all his fault. And if it made Lily happy, he would leave and never come back.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll leave." Leo said softly as he walked to the hollow entrance. "Just know this, I still love you, my daughter." And Leo flew out.

Lily felt the need to lay down and cry and she silently walked back to her nest she shared with Alex. Alex and his chicks were speechless and stayed silent until Cadence spoke up to her father.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mom?" Cadence asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Alex replied sadly. "Why don't you two go to your older cousins today, I'll go see what's wrong with your mother."

And Cadence and Eddie left to go to their older cousins while Alex went to Lily, who was crying softly into the nest.

"Lily, what's wrong? And is that really your father?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but he's no longer my father…" Lily replied and then got angry again. "And how dare he just come back here and ask for my forgiveness! Because of him, my mother died and he just left me to fend for myself! What kind of father does that!?" Lily shouted as hot tears came out of her eyes.

"I understand why you're angry Lily, but he came back here, didn't he and he wants to make it up with you." Alex tried his best to get Lily to forgive her father.

"No, I will never forgive him and I refuse to ever see him again!" Lily shouted while Alex sighed and began to walk out of the room the nest was in, but before he left…

"You know… You have a chance to be with your father again, unlike me." Alex reminded Lily that his father was dead and that Alex will never see his face for as long as he lived.

Alex decided he would make things right again and he flew quickly out of the hollow to find Leo. Luckily, he didn't have to fly far, because Leo was crying next to a pond, looking shamefully at his reflection in the water. Alex landed down quietly and came next to Leo.

"Hello sir, I believe you came into my hollow just a few minutes ago." Alex nervously greeted the older macaw.

"Yes, I did." Leo answered, before wiping away a tear. "You must be my daughter's mate, to be honest, I never expected her to fall in love with a Scarlet."

"Well, it's a long story and things have changed, but that's not important right now, could you please explain why Lily is so angry with you, if you don't mind." Alex asked respectfully.

"Well, my mate died from crows attacking us while we were out of the hollow, we left Lily behind with some friends. I couldn't fight them all off myself and they eventually beat me up until I couldn't even stand or fly anymore. The last thing I saw before my eyes gave in was my mate being killed and the crows laughing from that. When I woke up, night was present and the crows left me in my state, they also left my mate besides me, the blood dying as I snapped wide awake and begged for my mate to be alive, but nothing brought her back, she was gone." Leo paused, thinking of his lovely mate and suppressing tears before continuing. "I felt so powerless and weak, I thought it would be better if I just left Lily in the care of others, I felt so ashamed of what to say to her and to tell her that her mother was gone, so I just left. I finally came back in the hope that maybe Lily might take me back, but apparently not…"

"Well, I can certainly understand sir, I think we can solve this." Alex smiled as he put on his thinking cap.

"How?" Leo asked, confused.

And Alex told Leo what he had in mind and after some goodbyes for now and Leo hugging Alex for thanks while Alex blushed, the Scarlet made his way to Blu and Jewel.

The Scarlet arrived to see his teenage nephew and nieces out, while Blu and Jewel were enjoying their time by snuggling together, this being a day off for Blu. Alex blushed yet again at his adopted brother and sister in law together before clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh Alex!" Blu shouted, surprised and took his beak away from Jewel's. "What brings you here?"

"Well first of all, sorry to disrupt your love time." Alex chuckled to Blu and Jewel's blushing. "And second, we got a problem, Lily's father returned and Lily's very upset at him."

"Wait…" Jewel was surprised. "He came back, after he just left her!?" Jewel shouted angrily, Alex knowing that Jewel also got the wrong picture.

"Well yes, but not in the way you think, he left because he was ashamed of himself and didn't think he could take care of Lily." Alex informed Jewel of what Leo told him.

"Oh…" Jewel then lowered her tone, now understanding both sides.

"So, what do we do?" Blu asked.

"I have an idea." Alex replied and the Scarlet then told the two his idea to which they thought it was good and agreed to it.

Meanwhile, Lily was back at home, still laying down in her nest, in angry tears. She was thinking about the past…

 _I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

 _I will not let myself_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _I will not break the way you did,_

 _You fell so hard_

 _I've learned the hard way_

 _To never let it get that far_

Lily remembered being dropped off by her parents at one of their couples friends' hollow, Leo and his mate deciding to spend some time alone together. She remembered hugging both her parents and her parents hugging her back in return, promising they'll be back as soon as possible.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

Lily was just playing around with the couple's chicks, as innocent as a young girl should be. However, as the hours passed, the day slowly faded to darkness and Lily's parents have yet to come back. The couple that was babysitting Lily started to get worried and they flew over to the young tribe leader, Eduardo, to which a search party was sent out to look for Lily's parents.

 _I lose my way_

 _And it's not too long before you point it out_

 _I cannot cry_

 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

 _I'm forced to fake_

 _A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

 _My heart can't possibly break_

 _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

After some searching, the group found the body of Lily's mother, her eyes closed and her heart not beating, as well as her body was starting to get cold. Lily's father was nowhere in sight, having flew away from the tribe for hours by now. Eduardo heard the news and sighed, the most difficult thing for a leader to do was tell a young chick that her mother was dead, but he had to do it.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

As Eduardo came into the hollow, Lily was confused, but that quickly changed to sadness as she was told the news. Eduardo took Lily to where her mother was to be laid to rest and as Lily looked down at the lifeless face of her mother, all she could do was cry and cry and beg her mother to open her eyes. Nothing, however, could brought back Lily's mother.

 _I watched you die_

 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

 _I was so young_

 _You should have known better than to lean on me_

 _You never thought of anyone else_

 _You just saw your pain_

 _And now I cry in the middle of the night_

 _For the same damn thing_

And finally, there was the fact that Lily's father, Leo, was gone and Lily was left in the care of the couple that babysat her. Over time as Lily grew up, she had hope that her father might come back, but he never did and Lily slowly began to resent her father as the years passed. To the point, where by the time Lily was old enough to leave her adopted parent's hollow and live on her own, she never wanted to look or speak to her father ever again, she thought it was his fault that her mother was dead and that he didn't want to admit it.

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_

 _Because of you_

 _I don't know how to let anyone else in_

 _Because of you_

 _I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid_

As Lily's adult life went on, she of course meant Alex, the bird who would win her heart and eventually be her mate. And going on to have two chicks of their own and raise them in the rainforest as a happy family. However Lily's past always brought pain to her head from time to time, but she never showed it to her family so they wouldn't be worried about her. That is until now…

 _Because of you_

 _Because of you_

While Lily was in her misery, Jewel was flying to the hollow, to get Lily in order to start the plan. The plan that would hopefully bring father and daughter back together…

* * *

 **Alright guys! So I decided that this certain story will be two parts! Since it's pretty long and I added a song here as well!**

 **The song used, by the way, is "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson! (I started listening to it and it's a very good song!)**


	18. To Forgive Part 2

**Hey guys! You all ready for the second part?**

 **Also, I think this is a good as time as any to ask you guys if you prefer the one shot or multiple parts for this series. Let me know your opinion in the reviews down below!**

 **Oh and before I forget… My good friend, Tomadahawk has at long last updated his Rio ASDF, no spoilers on what that is about, you have to go take a look for yourself!**

* * *

To Forgive Part 2

* * *

Jewel finally arrived at Lily's hollow, to see that she cried herself to sleep, Lily's beautiful dark blue feathers even darker in the spots where her tears fell. Jewel quietly approached Lily and started to gently shake her awake.

"Lily, Lily, wake up, it's Jewel." Jewel softly said.

It took a few minutes, but Lily eventually woke up to see Jewel, although Lily's vision was a bit blurry at first.

"Jewel?" Lily said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I heard about what happened from Alex." Jewel informed her friend. "So, me, Blu, and Alex thought it would do you good to spend the day with us." Jewel smiled, but really it was to get Lily to talk to her father.

"Well thanks Jewel, I guess I could use some fresh air." Lily smiled back and got up and yawned, stretching her wings before joining Jewel.

While the two flew off, Alex, Blu and Leo were waiting for the females, Leo still unsure of this. He really didn't think it will work and he was scared.

"Alex, I'm still not sure about this." Leo said to his son in law.

"Don't worry sir, if I know Lily, she'll forgive you." Alex smiled to reassure Leo.

Leo held on to that little hope that his daughter would take him back and that he could start over again with her. Some minutes went by and the two females were soon in view, Leo hiding himself as according to plan. As soon as the two females landed down on the ground, their mates gave them hugs of course, Alex asking Lily if she was alright.

"So honey, are you feeling a bit better now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I really need this break." Lily replied, smiling as best she could. "So, what are we doing?"

"It's not what we'll be doing, it's what you will be doing." Alex replied, to Lily's confusion. "You can come out now sir." Alex called to Leo, who stepped out from the foliage he was hiding in.

Lily's expression changed from happy to angry again, but she tried her best not to unleash it again and only turned to Alex with a disapproving look.

"What's he doing here?" Lily asked, in a low, angry tone.

"Look honey, we all think that you should at least hear your father out before you make any judgments about him." Alex told his mate.

"All of you think this?" Lily looked at Blu and Jewel.

"Yes Lily, your father did what he did and he wants to make up for it." Jewel added.

Lily lowered her head down, thinking hard about this, but in the middle of it, a red wing lifted her head to look up. Alex looked at his mate straight in the eyes, indicating he was really being serious about this.

"If you're not going to do it for him, at least do it for me." Alex pleaded.

"Fine." Lily replied simply.

"Great, thanks honey." And Alex gave Lily a kiss on the beak. "I'll see you at home later." And Alex flew off, followed by Blu and Jewel, leaving Lily and Leo alone together.

"Your mate sure is a very good one." Leo tried to start a pleasant conversation and chuckled, only Lily didn't in return and only stayed silent. "Look sweetie, I think we should sit down and have a talk." And Leo sat down on a fallen small log, leaving a lot of space for Lily to sit down next to him.

Lily reluctantly sat down next to Leo and Leo tried taking Lily's wing with his', only for Lily to keep her wing away. Leo sighed and began speaking.

"Look sweetie, I know what I did was wrong and trust me, if I could I would love to go back to the past and fix everything." Leo started, Lily's tears coming out again. "I know you blame me for your mother's death, and I can accept that, but I loved your mother very much and I tried my best to protect her, but I couldn't." Leo now shed some tears thinking of his mate. "And I really should have just come back to you and take care of you like a father should, but I was just really ashamed of myself, I just couldn't face you at that time." Leo finished.

"And you think you can just come back here in my life and beg me to take you back." Lily said angrily. "You left me to fend for myself! I'm just so lucky that Alex came into my life or else I probably would have been dead by now!" And Lily said the one thing Leo wished she would not say… "I will never forgive you and I'm not your daughter anymore."

Leo sighed. It failed, but at least he tried and he could accept his daughter's reasoning. He decided to let her live her own life, it would be better if he wasn't part of it.

"Okay, I understand sweetie, I'm at least happy you heard me out." Leo replied. "I wouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks." And Lily flew off for home, tears flying out.

Leo watched his daughter go, the last he would ever see of her and flew off in the opposite direction, to find his own hollow to stay in, but far enough away from Lily.

Meanwhile, Lily was still flying away, when an evil figure smiled from the shadows of some branches on a tree. He took off to stalk his prey quietly and when he was close enough, he attacked the female Blue macaw and pinned her neck against the trunk of a tree. Lily opened her eyes from the shock and saw a crow was holding her hostage.

"Well, well, what's someone as pretty as you doing out alone here?" The crow asked evilly.

"Let me go!" Lily shouted.

"I don't think so, I haven't eaten anything in a few days and I'm pretty hungry for macaw right now." The crow licked his beak, while Lily just screamed her head off, the crow then punching her hard in the face, knocking her out.

Fortunately, Leo heard his daughter's scream and became scared.

"Lily…" Leo said softly, before turning around and flying to save his daughter from whatever danger she was in.

The crow tied up Lily in some veins and prepared for his meal, unaware of Leo. The old macaw found the two and quietly landed down and walked behind some foliage to see the crow happy to have caught some lunch. As the crow was about to take a bite of Lily's leg, Leo came out and shouted to the evil bird.

"Hey!" Leo shouted as loud as he could. "Let her go!"

"And who are you, old man?" The crow asked.

"I'm that girl's father and you'll pay for what you are doing." Leo said angrily and tackled the crow, fighting with him.

Lily was still out and didn't know what was going on. Leo, much older now, still put up a fight for his age and the crow was getting tired of this prolonging fight, so he quickly made a move to disband Leo, biting him in the shoulder so hard that blood spilled, the crow tasting it. Leo gave a pained cry, holding his wound with his wing, the crow taking advantage to punch Leo in the face and knock him out as well.

"Perfect, now I have double the meat." The crow smiled.

As luck would have it, Tomada, with his son, Tomada Junior, were out for a fly to stretch their wings and exercise when they saw what was happening. Junior actually was the one who spotted it.

"Hey dad, isn't that Auntie Lily?" Junior pointed out with his wing.

"Yes, it is, and she's in trouble, look." And Tomada pointed out Leo fighting the crow. "We got to help that macaw."

As soon as Leo was out, the two falcons landed down just as the crow was about to start his first bite of his big lunch.

"Hey, leave him alone." Junior said, in anger.

The crow turned around, to see the two big predatory birds. The crow couldn't possibly fight the two alone and he became scared and fled, before the two falcons could take another step. As the crow fled, the two falcons didn't pay attention to him and went to tend to Leo and Lily. Junior went for Lily, trying to wake up his aunt, which eventually she did.

"Aunt Lily, come on, wake up." Junior kept repeating, Lily opening her eyes and seeing Junior.

"Junior, thank goodness." Lily sighed in relief.

"Don't worry auntie, I'll get you out." And Junior snapped the veins holding Lily with his beak.

As soon as Lily was free, she noticed Tomada tending to her father and she noticed the bloody wound on Leo's shoulder. He must have fought the crow to save her, Lily crying inside when she thought of this. She ran to her father, who's eyes were closed, as he was unconscious, Lily cried as she pleaded for her father to still be alive.

"Come on dad, wake up!" Lily shouted, but it was no use.

"Lily, he'll be fine, but we got to get him to Sorrel, she'll take care of him." Tomada told Lily and she quickly agreed.

The three, carrying Leo, flew to Sorrel, who quickly administered her healing techniques, making sure Leo was comfortable, she also informed Lily that everything was fine. And when Sorrel was done bandaging up Leo's wound, they just needed to wait for Leo to wake up. Lily stayed besides her father all the time, her family and friends coming from time to time to comfort Lily, Alex being the most supportive of course and was proud of his mate that she would forgive her father.

Eventually came the day when Leo woke up and when he did, he found Lily, as well as Blu, Jewel, and Alex, along with their kids besides him. Lily was the most happy and hugged her father right away, Leo was surprised, but hugged back.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're okay." Lily cried.

Leo couldn't believe what he heard. Lily just called him, "Dad".

"Of course I'm okay sweetie." Leo replied. "But why the sudden change of heart."

"Tomada and his son told me what you did and well… I forgive you dad." Lily summed up everything in one sentence.

"Really?" Leo still not believing it.

"Yes, I do dad, I love you." Lily continued as she hugged her dad tighter still.

"I love you too sweetie." Leo started shedding tears.

Some minutes passed as everyone else present looked in happiness, years of joy coming out. Eventually Lily broke the hug and turned to her kids, smiling as they would finally meet their grandfather.

"Kids, come hug your grandfather." Lily smiled through her tears.

"Granddaddy!" Cadence and Eddie shouted, jumping on Leo as the old macaw laughed and caught his grandchildren.

And so, with that, Leo finally managed to get back together with his daughter, and he was determined to never disappoint Lily again. Even more so, he was a great grandfather and a very good father in law to Alex, who he accepted as his daughter's mate, seeing how happy she was with the Scarlet. And for Lily, well she was just happy to finally have at least one of her parents still.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this lengthy story and as always, see you next time!**


	19. A White Lie

**Hey guys!**

 **So… I'm a little sick right now, runny nose, throat all dry, coughing and sneezing, and it's really not helping that this guest keeps putting down all these hateful reviews, along other things…**

 **But… no sickness or hateful things is going to make me stop writing!**

 **And sorry in advance if this story is not that well done.**

 **So, without further ado…**

* * *

A White Lie

* * *

Bia has always been a very smart and truthful girl, from the very day she hatched to the young adult she is now, always honest and kind. She was the perfect girl to teach others and that's exactly what she did now, being a teacher's assistant in the Blue macaw tribe school, the best at the job and the teachers there highly recommended her to be a teacher when she reached full adulthood, which she was thinking of being one already. However, Bia would commit something that one would think is not possible for her, she would tell a white lie…

In Bia's class, one of her students was Cadence, her Uncle Alex's daughter and she, like her older cousin, was very smart, being one of the top students in the class. Today, Lily took her to school, while Alex took his son Eddie to the Scarlet macaw tribe school, where he learned. Eddie's teacher assistant being Alex's younger sister Lisa, but that's not important now.

Lily and her daughter arrived and Bia, standing by the hollow entrance of the classroom, greeted the two.

"Aunt Lily, Cadence." Bia smiled as the two came.

"Bia, it's very good to see you." Lily smiled back and turned to her daughter. "Have a great day sweetie." And Lily gave Cadence a goodbye kiss on her forehead.

"Yes mom." Cadence replied, with a smile as well.

"I'll take her home myself after school, you and Uncle Alex don't have to worry." Bia informed Lily.

"Okay, that's fine by me, well see you later Bia." Lily said happily before leaving to go back home.

As soon as Lily was gone, Bia turned to Cadence, with a serious face on, as today was an important day. It was a test day.

"Ready for the test?" Bia asked.

"Yes I am cousin, I'm sure I'll do very well." Cadence sounded confident in her voice.

"And I don't doubt you won't do a good job." Bia smiled at her younger's cousin's determination, reminding her of herself.

The two went inside and the teacher and Bia passed out the tests, which were written down on leaves. (Try to use your imagination guys!) As soon as all of them were passed out and everyone got started, silence came over the classroom, the teacher and Bia making sure that cheating was not happening.

As the test went on towards the end, Bia noticed Cadence struggling a bit, she looked like she wasn't sure of some answers she put down or the questions were confusing to her, but Cadence never raised her wing to let the teacher or Bia know she was having trouble, wanting to figure it out herself.

As soon as everyone was done with the test, the teacher allowed for a small recess to give all the young ones a break, while she and Bia were going to start grading the tests. As all the chicks were out, Bia took Cadence's test first and began marking the questions right or wrong. As Bia got to the end of Cadence's test, she noticed that the girl got a lot of questions wrong, the questions at the end containing the most points and Cadence got enough wrong that she failed the test.

Now Bia was an honest girl, always following the rules given to her, but this was her younger cousin. She knew Cadence would be destroyed and heartbroken when she found out, her confidence gone when she received her graded test. So Bia sighed quietly so the teacher won't hear and marked enough of the wrong answers on the test correct so that Cadence would get a good grade.

When the day ended and Bia was taking Cadence home, the younger girl was excited and kept pleading for Bia to tell her how she did. Eventually Bia gave in.

"So, how did I do, cousin?" Cadence begged.

"You did well as always young one, one of the highest grades in the class, you will be happy when you are given your test back tomorrow." Bia said, but not in a very happy tone.

"Yay!" Cadence shouted, happy she did well. "To be honest, I thought I wouldn't get a good grade."

Bia didn't answer back, she just kept thinking about the horrible thing she did. Bia dropped off Cadence at home, where the young girl told her parents about the wonderful grade she got, her parents glad. However, this only made Bia feel worse and as night rolled in and she went to sleep back at home, she tossed and turned in her nest, having a nightmare.

She dreamt that the teacher she assisted would find out and fire her, Bia never allowed to go back and forbidden to be a teacher. She also dreamt that her entire family would be disappointed and angry at her, her father even banishing her away from the tribe. However, the most traumatic to Bia was what Cadence would become, her eagerness to learn gone and that the poor chick would have no urge to do anything and allow herself to rot away.

Eventually Bia couldn't take it anymore and she woke up, lifting herself up while panting and sweating as she put her wings to her face, feeling the wetness of all the sweat as she slowly calmed down and controlled her inconsistent breathing. When she was finally able to calm down completely, she said one thing to herself…

"What have I done?"

Morning came and school was starting, Bia at the hollow entrance as always to greet the arriving students, however she was more looking froward to either Alex or Lily and talking briefly to either one about what she has done and to seek their advice.

Luckily, it was Alex's turn to take his daughter to school and as he arrived with Cadence, the little girl was all smiles, ready to begin another day. However Bia didn't give her usual greeting as the two came to her.

"Hello Cadence, you can go right in." Bia told the little girl, which she did, excited for the day, Alex about to go, but was stopped by Bia. "Wait, Uncle Alex, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bia?" Alex asked, a bit worried by Bia's tone.

"I did something horrible, something I really shouldn't have done." Bia said sadly.

"And that is…" Alex anxious to hear what Bia had to say.

"I gave Cadence a good grade, but truthfully she failed yesterday's test, she got enough answers wrong to have it that way, but I marked some of them right so she would get a good grade." Bia informed Alex, scared of what Alex would say.

However, instead of yelling or being angry at Bia, Alex comforted Bia, knowing why she did what she did.

"Bia, I understand why you did that, you didn't want to have my daughter broken and to have her crying. I'm not angry, just a little disappointed in you, but you can fix it, you have to tell Cadence the truth." Alex told Bia.

"But what if she doesn't forgive me, what if she never wants to have anything to do with me?" Bia said sadly.

"Trust me, my daughter is not like that, she may be a bit mad at you at first, but she adores you, you are her role model, besides your Aunt Lily and I." Alex said while putting a comforting wing on Bia's shoulder.

"Thank you Uncle Alex." Bia whipped away a small tear that came out.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled, before saying his goodbye to Bia and then flying off back home.

Bia took a deep breath and let it out before going inside to start the day, making up her mind that she would tell Cadence during recess. Recess came and all the students ran out to take their break, the teacher going also to supervise them, however Bia stayed in the class hollow and called out to her younger cousin.

"Cadence, can I speak with you for a minute?" Bia called out to the chick.

"Sure cousin!" Cadence replied back and walked up to Bia, who was taking easy breaths.

"Listen, Cadence… About your test…" Bia starting to sweat as she felt herself panicking in her head. "You don't do a good job, in fact, you failed the test. I lied because I knew you would be broken if you heard that, I just couldn't bear the thought of seeing you hurt, but I only made it worse, I'm sorry."

Cadence was a bit shocked, but hearing what her older cousin said made her feel sorry for the older bird. In fact, she wasn't mad, she was thankful her cousin was looking out for her, Bia wanting her to be happy.

Bia was expecting Cadence to just walk out angrily, she couldn't see the little one because she closed her eyes, trying to suppress any tears. To Bia's great surprise, she felt Cadence hug her tight, Bia opened her eyes to see the little one smiling.

"It's okay cousin, you just wanted me to be happy and I know you need to do your job, even if it means telling me I failed, I forgive you." Cadence said, still hugging Bia.

"Thanks little one." Bia hugged back, putting her wings over the chick's body.

After the cousins settled the manner, Bia did the right thing and told all the teachers what she did and would accept any punishment they desired to give her. However after a meeting, all the teachers also decided to forgive Bia, not wanting to lose such a smart and bright teenager, as long as Bia promised to never do something like this ever again, which she wholeheartedly thanked the teachers and promised on her life.

Cadence was allowed to take the test again to improve her grade. And Bia helped provide Cadence with some extra help, which paid off, because Cadence got a much better grade. Cadence being very grateful to her older cousin. And Alex promised Bia that he wouldn't mention what happened to Blu and Jewel, although later, Bia told her parents what she did herself, but like everyone else, they forgave her, Bia having learned her lesson.

Remember, even white lies are terrible, but as Bia learned, if you fix things, things may turn out alright if you are truthful.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I'm sorry if you found this a lot shorter, but I hope you still enjoyed it nevertheless!**


	20. Liz's Birthday

**Hey guys!**

 **First off, very sorry I been absent from my own writing in this archive, I been busy writing other stuff and school keeps me busy as well…**

 **But… Today's my sister's birthday! Now normally I would write a special one shot, but I already written one last year before for my sister's birthday, so it would be a bit repetitive.**

 **Oh and I also have something special already written up for tomorrow, the 11th, some of you may know the important day…**

 **But for now…**

* * *

Liz's Birthday

* * *

Today was a special day for a young adult female Scarlet macaw, today was the birthday of Liz and she was very happy as she woke up, hoping her family remembered her birthday. As she opened her eyes, she looked down at Roberto, who was snoring as he was still sound asleep. Liz gently began to shake her mate awake.

"Honey, wake up, aren't you going to say something to me?" Liz softly said.

"What…?" Roberto groaned as he opened his eyes. "Oh right, good morning, honey." Roberto smiled as he yawned and placed a kiss on Liz's cheek.

"He wouldn't forget would he?" Liz thought in her head, walking out of her hollow room to see her daughter.

Rosalia was also still sound asleep as her mother came in and shook her daughter.

"Sweetie, wake up, guess what today is." Liz said.

"I don't know mom, what's today?" Rosalia replied innocently as she rubbed her eyes.

"Never mind, come and lets eat some breakfast together." Liz answered and with her daughter, they joined Roberto, where they ate some fruits and nuts.

As Liz ate, she kept smiling at her family, trying to make them remember by also giving some hints.

"Boy, these fruits sure are good, fit for a party, like a birthday party…" Liz said, but still father and daughter still didn't seem to remember.

Eventually Liz gave up and she just continued to eat in silence. As Liz finished the last bits of breakfast, her mother came flying in. Maria also didn't seem to remember her daughter's birthday for she didn't say it as she came in.

"Grandma!" Rosalia shouted as she ran up and hugged the old macaw.

"Hello little granddaughter." Maria laughed softly as she hugged the little chick back. "My, you sure are getting bigger each time I see you, what are your parents feeding you?" Maria joked.

"Grandma!" Rosalia shouted with blushes.

"Hello mother, what can I help you with?" Liz asked. "Or you came for a special reason?" Liz tried hinting for what the day was again.

"Actually, I came to tell you that it's your time to run day patrol around the tribe, that's it." Maria answered.

Liz was shocked, her own mother forgot her birthday? Liz wanted to tell her mother it was her birthday and that it was unfair that she had to do patrol today, but Liz didn't want to argue with her mother on this special day so she just accepted it.

"Okay mother, thanks for letting me know." Liz sighed and turned to Roberto. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course, be safe honey." Roberto smiled and gave a kiss on Liz's beak.

"Bye mom." Rosalia said to her mother before she left, Liz taking off for the Scarlet tribe, feeling a bit sad.

As Liz was out of sight, Maria, who was still in the hollow, turned to Roberto. This was all part of the plan, to get Liz out of the hollow, so that her family and friends can prepare for her surprise party.

"Okay, we got no time to waste, I'll get everyone here and you two start setting up everything." Maria told Roberto and Rosalia.

Maria then flew out of the hollow herself, to get Alex and his family, as well as Blu, Jewel and their kids, as well as Bia's boyfriend, Tomada Junior and Tiago's girlfriend and Liz's younger sister, Lisa. Meanwhile, Roberto and his daughter flew down to the forest floor, where the party would take place besides the tree where the hollow was.

"Okay sweetie, lets get to work, remember we got to make this place as special for your mother as possible." Roberto told Rosalia.

"Yes daddy, I understand." Rosalia replied and she got to work.

One by one, Liz's family and friends came and helped out, Alex and Lisa, as well as their mother doing the best since Liz was sister and daughter. Soon enough everything was ready and all that there was needed was for Liz to come back from patrol.

As time passed, everyone was bored and would have missed Liz if Alex didn't happen to look and see her coming. He quickly alerted everyone to get ready.

"Quick, she's here!" Alex shouted quietly and everyone hid everything with leaves and then hid themselves.

Roberto peeked out of his hiding spot and saw Liz come into the hollow, walking inside with her head down. She clearly was sad that no one wished her a happy birthday so far. Now it was Roberto's turn for the plan again and he flew up to get Liz. However, as he came into the hollow, Liz was huddled up, crying softly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Roberto asked sweetly as he walked to Liz.

"Beto…" Liz said, facing her mate, with tears streaming down her face. "Today's my birthday and no one remembered, not even you and our daughter…"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I did remembered, just come with me, please." Roberto pleaded.

"Fine, but nothing's going to make me feel better." Liz replied and gave up with Roberto's help.

Flying out of the hollow, Roberto led Liz down to the forest floor, but before they continued on any longer, Roberto stopped Liz.

"Hold up honey, I'm going to cover your eyes." Roberto said as he went behind Liz and with his wings blocked Liz's vision.

"Why?" Liz asked, curious now.

"You'll see." Roberto simple said as he started walking froward, Liz needing to walk froward as well.

"Alright, but hurry up, this is starting to trickle." Liz requested.

After a couple of minutes, they got there and Roberto stopped walking.

"Alright honey, we're here." And Roberto uncovered Liz's eyes, to which she received a…

"Happy birthday Liz!" Everyone shouted.

Liz was completely surprised and her beak was wide open as now she had like tears of happiness.

"What?" Liz said, happily confused. "You guys did remember?"

"Of course sister!" Alex chuckled. "You didn't think we would have really forgotten now, did you?"

Liz just blushed bright red while her daughter came up and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday mom, I love you." Rosalia said, getting a hug back.

"Thanks sweetie, love you too." Liz kissed her daughter's head and then looked at everyone else. "And thank you to all of you."

"No problem sweetie, sorry to make you go on patrol today, I'll give you a few days off." Maria smiled. "Now, lets celebrate!"

Liz was led into the party by Roberto and Rosalia, everyone having a good time as they ate, danced, sang, and chatted with each other. As the party went on, Liz decided to thank Roberto for this, since everyone she talked to, told the birthday girl it was her mate's idea to set this up. And for Liz herself, well by the time the party was ending, she completely forgot that she thought everyone forgot her birthday and instead only happy memories came to her mind and tonight would only bring more.

Soon enough, the party ended, everyone tired from celebrating. Everyone went back home, but not before wishing Liz a happy birthday one last time. As it was just Liz, Roberto, and Rosalia, they flew back up to the hollow, where Rosalia was yawning, her little body being completely tired out. She was like a bird who was sleepwalking, Liz picked her up before she could potentially crush into anything. The little chick then snuggled up in her mother's wings, opening her eyes to say something to her mother.

"Happy birthday mom." Rosalia said again. "Did you enjoy your surprise me and daddy made for you?"

"Of course sweetie, thank you again, but I think you need to sleep now, my little daughter." Liz said sweetly, again giving a kiss on the head.

"Okay mom." Rosalia replied.

Liz put the little chick in her nest, Rosalia making herself comfortable before shutting her eyes and falling asleep exhausted. Liz spent a few minutes staring down at her precious chick, thankful to have a little girl. Then going to her own nest, she saw Roberto waiting for her, smiling as Liz came in and snuggled in with Roberto.

"So, did my mate enjoy her day?" Roberto asked.

"Well, mostly." Liz giggled. "But thank you, you just are filled with surprises aren't you?"

"I sure am." Roberto chuckled back.

"Well, now it's time to thank you for your surprise." Liz said and passionately kissed Roberto on the beak, the two snuggling with each other and locked in their embrace for the rest of the night.

And so ends the birthday of Liz, a very good mother, daughter, and sister to everyone.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Sorry it's extremely short, my brain isn't really working at the moment and I'm very tired from school.**

 **But… I hope if my sister sees this, she'll be happy! Happy birthday Liz! Thanks for being an awesome sister! I love you!**

 **From your brother, Alex.**


	21. Wedding Day

**Hey guys!**

 **Now first of all I said that for the next story in this series, I would do something for my dad's birthday, but seeing that I already have something for my sister's birthday last update on this, I decided to wait on writing for my dad's birthday.**

 **However, I have another idea! Remember in Rio 2, when on the TV about the news when Tulio and Linda discovers that there might be more Blue macaws and they show a set of pictures? One of them is a wedding picture, of Linda and Tulio, as well as Blu and Jewel on their wedding day, all dressed up.**

 **Well, just read to find out more!**

* * *

Wedding Day

* * *

It was morning again in the Amazon and Alex and Lily were going to their friends, Blu and Jewel for a day out, the two were very happy as they flew together, side by side through the rainforest to their friends' hollow. Only Alex had completely forgotten what day it was…

As the two lovebirds flew into the hollow, they found a pair of lovebirds, but not the ones they were looking for…

"Roberto, Liz?" Alex said in confusion. "What are you doing here? Are we in the wrong hollow?"

"No, you're in the right hollow." Roberto answered. "Liz and I are hollow sitting for Blu and Jewel, they went out."

"Where?" Lily asked.

"To the clay banks, something about relaxing to celebrate a special day that happened in their lives." Liz answered, trying to remember what Blu and Jewel told her and Roberto.

"Oh no, I can't believe I forgot…" Alex said slowly as his face went pale.

"What is it Alex?" Lily asked her mate, concerned by his behavior. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I forgot!" Alex wingpalmed himself. "It's their wedding anniversary!" And Alex took off from the hollow, in a hurry without saying goodbye to his sister and brother in law.

"Well, see you two later." Lily said her goodbyes to Liz and Roberto before following Alex to Blu and Jewel. "Honey, wait up!"

Meanwhile, with Blu and Jewel, they were relaxing by the clay banks, laying down next to each other, with cucumbers on their eyes and clay on their feathers that were growing gray in color.

"You know I got to say honey, I was a bit skeptical about this at first, but I can see why your aunt Mimi enjoys this." Blu commented.

"You're welcome my Blu, it's nice to have a day together just relaxing." Jewel sighed in happiness.

The two were at peace, that is until they heard a couple of birds land in front of them. Both Blu and Jewel took one cucumber from one of their eyes and saw Alex panting heavily and Lily breathing in and out as well from their flight.

"Oh hello Alex, Lily, what brings you two here?" Jewel asked, slightly annoyed deep down that her moment was ruined.

"I'm so sorry guys." Alex said as he caught his breath back.

"For what?" Blu asked, confused.

"I forgot your anniversary." Alex replied.

"Oh, that's okay brother, why don't you two join us?" Blu asked. "Do you mind Jewel?"

Jewel was a bit sad that she and Blu weren't alone anymore, but Alex and Lily were best friends, she couldn't drive them away.

"Okay, you two can stay." Jewel answered. "In fact, why don't we tell the story of that day." Jewel suggested, knowing it was a day that Alex had a little… well… lets say craziness.

"Jewel, I don't think that's a good idea…" Alex replied, growing nervous as he didn't know how Lily would react.

"Well I want to hear it, anything that's as beautiful as a wedding day I would love to hear." Lily smiled, Alex having to give in.

"Great, well it was the day, in Rio, when me and Blu's lives would completely change…

It was a summer day in Rio, however with a cool wing blowing through the city, and in front of the aviary in the city, a very special occasion was going to happen, it was Linda and Tulio's as well as Blu and Jewel's wedding day. And everything was set up, well almost everything…

Tulio, in his tuxedo, was at the set up altar in front of the aviary, Linda, in her white wedding dress, at the end of the aisle, with Jewel, who had a white flower in her head feathers, ready to go down to get married. Only that Blu wasn't there, in fact he wasn't in sight. Alex, who was the best bird for Blu and Jewel's wedding became worried, as well as everyone else.

"Where could he be?" Jewel asked. "Maybe I should go find him."

"No Jewel, I'll go find him, besides you two aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." Alex replied. "I'll go check in the aviary."

Alex flew inside the aviary, going through the many rooms, calling for Blu's name.

"Blu, Blu!" Alex called as he flew through the empty building.

Alex eventually found Blu, who was wearing a black bowtie, staring in a mirror in a bathroom. Blu looked like he saw a ghost or something, because he had a very panicked face. He didn't even notice Alex.

"Blu, are you okay?" Alex asked as he put his wing on Blu's shoulder.

"Huh?" Blu replied as he turned his head. "Oh, it's just you Alex."

"Blu, what are you doing? Everyone's waiting for you." Alex said.

"Alex, I don't think I can do this, I mean, I love Jewel, but I don't know if I can really marry her." Blu explained his fears.

"Blu, snap out of it, if you love her, what do you have to fear?" Alex asked. "As far as I know, everything you two have done so far proves that you two are meant for each other."

Blu thought about it and Alex had a point. He was ready.

"Well, I'm going out again, come out when you're ready." Alex encouraged Blu and left him to do some hard thinking.

A few minutes after Alex had settled down on the altar in his place, Blu appeared from the front of the aviary, taking a deep breath as he flew to his place where Linda would be standing. With Blu in his place, the wedding started and the music started playing as Linda and Jewel walked down the aisle slowly to their future husbands. As they finally appeared, the music stopped and the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join together two pairs in holy matrimony today, anyone who has any reason why these pairs shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest stopped for a couple of minutes and when no one spoke up, he continued. "Now, Blu and Tulio do you two promise to love, care, and protect your wives for as long as you two should live?"

"I do." Tulio said and Blu squawked, as that was all the priest could hear from Blu.

"And you Jewel and Linda, do you two promise to love, care, and protect your husbands for as long as you two should live?" The priest asked the two females.

"I do." Linda said and Jewel squawked, again that was all the priest could hear from Jewel.

"I now pronounce you all husband and wife, you may kiss the brides now." The priest stepped aside while Tulio came up and gave a kiss to Linda, while Blu gave a kiss to Jewel.

"And the rings now." The priest said and Fernando, now Linda and Tulio's adopted son came up with a pillow, with four rings on it. He bowed down, while the married couples took the rings and put them on each other's fingers or wings.

Everyone who was there, clapped their hands, wings, or paws, as Rafael and Eva, Nico and Pedro, and even Luiz was there as well to witness the special occasion.

As the clapping stopped, a wedding photographer came up and the newly married couples took their positions, with Blu on Linda's shoulder and Jewel on Tulio's shoulder, all of them smiles. Alex, was still on the ground on the altar, had a few tears come out as he was happy for his owner and adopted brother, but he also had these feelings of sadness in him as well.

As the wedding ended, Linda and Tulio got set to go on their honeymoon to Paris, while Blu and Jewel stayed behind in Rio, to attend a party that was set up by Rafael, Nico, and Pedro at Nico and Pedro's club. As night fell, the club was alive with music, dancing, and singing as everyone celebrated the last two Blue macaws on Earth getting married. Well almost everyone…

As Blu and Jewel danced along with everyone else, Jewel noticed Alex alone at the bar in the club, he looked very sad while drinking from a small cup.

"Hey Blu, I'll be right back." Jewel told Blu.

"Okay, but don't take too long my one and only." Blu replied as loud as he could as the music kept playing.

Jewel made her way through the dancing crowd to the bar, to Alex, where he just took another slip of his drink.

"Hey Alex." Jewel called out.

"Jewel, what are you doing, this is your wedding party." Alex replied, surprised.

"I know, but what are you?" Jewel asked, sitting down next to Alex. "Why aren't you joining the fun?"

"Well, it's just that seeing you two so happy really just touched my feelings and in more than one way." Alex answered.

"You don't sound happy for us, are you disappointed?" Jewel still didn't understand.

"No, I'm really happy for you two, truly I am, it's just I'm worried I'm never going to have someone to love and care for as much as Blu loves you." Alex explained. "All I want in my life now is someone special for me and a few of my own children to take care of." Alex hung his head down.

Jewel picked up Alex's head and smiled.

"Alex, you will get there, I promise you that, I mean who wouldn't like you?" Jewel encouraged Alex. "Maybe you'll find someone here at the club."

"Thanks Jewel, but I think I might want to wait to find someone, I want the bird I'm going to be with to be very special, someone who has the special personality as me." Alex said, a little brighter this time.

"You know, before I was taken from the rainforest, I had a friend from my childhood who was like you…" Jewel put her wing to her chin, remembering her friend. "You would have liked her very much."

"Really?" Alex asked, getting interested. "What's her name?"

"Her name is…" Jewel started, but before she could finish, a dancing line (forgot what it's called! Someone tell me what it's called!) came along and grabbed Alex and Jewel. "I'll tell him later." Jewel thought in her head as she enjoyed the dancing fun now.

Everyone had a very good time for the rest of the night, dancing and listening to music, even Alex had a lot of fun as he got sucked into it. By the time the party ended and everyone started to go home to rest up for the night, Alex, well, lets just say he drank a lot of 'juice' and his mind was in an excited state. Blu and Jewel, being the last ones to leave, helped up Alex as he couldn't stand up on his own.

"I love you two so much, I had so much fun!" Alex yelled out as he kissed the two on the cheeks.

"Okay Alex, party's over, lets get you in bed." Jewel said as she helped lift him up.

The three flew to Linda and Tulio's cottage, flying to their newly built bird houses, one for Blu and Jewel to sleep in together and another one for Alex next to it. Blu and Jewel put Alex in his birdhouse, making him comfortable in his bed as Alex's mind was still in its excited state as he had a big smile.

"You two take very good care of me, I love you both very much." Alex giggled.

"We love you too crazy Alex, goodnight." Blu chuckled as he and Jewel went to their birdhouse to rest and sleep from the very happy day.

"And that's how our wedding day went." Jewel finished telling the story, Alex now blushing all over his face as he felt embarrassed.

"So, you knew even back than that you would love me?" Lily asked.

"Well… I… You see…" Alex started, completely at a loss of words.

Luckily Lily helped him out as she planted a kiss on Alex's beak, completely shutting him up. Alex looked with one eye to Blu and Jewel, who were smiling. Alex eventually relaxed and kissed back, enjoying it until Lily broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Lily smiled.

And for the rest of the day, Alex and Lily let Blu and Jewel spend their anniversary alone, but the two Blue lovebirds thought it was better that they came, because it remained them of that day many years ago, in Rio, when they became a married couple.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	22. No More Kids!

**Hey guys!**

 **Another story for you! And well this one… Actually just popped out of my head like less than a day ago!**

 **So pretty much nothing to say, other than lets continue!**

* * *

No More Kids!

* * *

Lily is a great mother, very caring to her children and loves them like any mother should and Cadence and Eddie love their mother back just the same. Ever since her two kids were born, she watched them grow up to become the little darlings they are now.

However, with the recent hatching of Liz and Roberto's new daughter, Rosalia, Lily has been having these thoughts, coupled with the fact that her two kids were growing up so fast. She has been thinking that she and Alex could have more kids… However she wasn't sure how Alex would react, she wasn't sure if he would say yes or no, or even if he didn't want anymore children. She held these thoughts in until one day she decided to do something before her head exploded.

As another day in the Amazon began to fall, for night to come in, Lily put her plan into action. After telling her father to watch the kids, which he was happy to do so, she flew to a very familiar place, a hollow just outside both the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribe's borders, the hollow where they made their first two children.

While Lily was gathering the freshest fruits she could find for a special meal before she would tell Alex what she wanted, Alex was coming back home from a day long visit to his mother. When Alex got home, he found Lily not there, Leo telling his son in law where his daughter went, Alex curious as to why Lily would go there.

When Alex got to that very hollow, he found Lily just finishing up with setting down the special meal for the two…

"Hey Lily, honey, what's all this?" Alex asked.

"Oh I thought we could have a night just to ourselves, a special meal for us and remember when we were younger." Lily told Alex, keeping what she truly had in mind from Alex until later.

"Oh okay, I guess that's fine." Alex said as he came in and sat down.

The two then went to eating, Alex commenting how fresh and sweet the fruit tasted, it was actually nice and he smiled at Lily while Lily had a nervous smile on. Eventually Lily began talking.

"So Alex, I know I wanted you to come here for a special night and well there's something important I have to tell you." Lily said, preparing herself for Alex's reaction.

"What is it honey?" Alex asked, curious about his mate's behavior.

"I been watching our kids grow up so much and since Liz and Roberto had Rosalia, I been having these thoughts, thoughts of how wonderful it is to have children, caring for them, to love them. I want that again." Lily stated.

"What are you saying honey?" Alex said, although he had a pretty good idea of what Lily wanted.

"Alex, I want more children." Lily said, but sighed before doing so.

"You want more children?" Alex said, almost choking on the fruit he was eating.

"I knew it, you don't want anymore children, I was stupid to ask you." Lily said, turning her back to Alex, only for Alex to get up and hugged Lily from behind.

"Hey, I never said I don't want anymore children, I'm just surprised." Alex said, Lily turning around to face him. "If you want more children, then I will grant you your wish, I would and will do anything to keep you happy for as long as we live."

"Thank you Alex." Lily began crying.

"But I need you to be sure, because as soon as it's done, we can't undo it and I want to make sure you're ready for what you have to go through until our second set of kids hatch." Alex reminded Lily of everything she had to go through during her first pregnancy period.

"I know, and I'm ready, I love you Alex." Lily said.

"And I love you too Lily." Alex replied before giving Lily a kiss.

And so a wonderful night passed for the two and in the morning, wrapped in each other's wings, they woke up and after eating the rest of the fruits Lily gathered, they went to Sorrel for a checkup. After the checkup, it was confirmed that Lily was pregnant and Alex and Lily couldn't be happier, they then went to tell all of their friends and family the great news. Everyone was very happy and couldn't wait to introduce the couple's second set of children, especially Cadence and Eddie, who were very excited to have younger siblings to play with.

As night once again started to fall, the couple came home and slept together, eager to wake up next morning and to relive what the past was like. And for the weeks following that wonderful night, the signs of pregnancy showed, as Lily's belly got bigger and Alex needing to care for Lily more and more each passing day. However he was much better prepared for this because he already done it and Lily was coping with it better. Only happy days seemed to happen, that is until one fatal day…

One day Alex was out to get some brazil nuts for Lily and when he was coming back, when he was near the hollow, he heard Lily screaming in pain. Completely surprising him, he accidentally dropped the nuts and flew as fast as he could to the hollow, where he found his kids outside the entrance.

"Kids, what happened?" Alex asked, panting from his fast flying.

"I don't know, mom started screaming and shouting in pain." Cadence answered, clearly scared for her mother.

"Grandpa told us to come out, he's with mom now." Eddie added.

"Okay, you kids stay here for now." Alex said and he went into the hollow to the room where Lily was resting in.

When Alex got in, his face became pale. Lily was leaking out blood and crying, while she held her wings on her belly, the sign of that's where it hurt the most. Her father, Leo, was trying to keep his daughter calm by holding onto one of her wings.

"What happened?" Alex asked, sacred.

"I don't know, she started screaming while I was in the main room with the kids." Leo answered, also clearly scared.

Alex came besides his mate, Lily having her eyes closed as the pain was unbearable.

"Lily, honey, it's me." Alex said, Lily opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… It just… hurts… so much…" Lily struggled to say.

"Okay, I'm going to get Sorrel, she'll know what's happening." Alex told Leo. "Just keep her calm.

"Okay son." Leo listened.

Alex was about to go, but Lily held onto him with her free wing.

"Alex, please don't go, I need you." Lily pleaded with him.

"Honey, you're in pain, I need to get Sorrel here." Alex told Lily. "I won't be long." Alex then kissed the top of Lily's head.

Alex then flew out in a hurry to get Sorrel, flying as fast as his wings would let him. As he was making his way to Sorrel, he passed by Blu and Jewel, wondering why Alex was in such a hurry.

"Hey Alex, what's going on?" Blu shouted out to him.

"No time to talk Blu! I have to go get Sorrel!" Alex shouted back as he continued flying.

Both Blu and Jewel were confused.

"Maybe we should see Lily, something might be wrong with her." Jewel suggested.

"Good idea." Blu agreed and the two made their way to Lily.

The two Blue lovebirds would certainly get a surprise as soon as they would get there…

Meanwhile Alex arrived at the hollow where Sorrel worked, she was currently bandaging up a little wound on a little Blue macaw boy, while his mother was helping to keep her son calm.

"And there we go, it should be healed in about a couple of weeks, just as long as you don't do anything more hurtful." Sorrel told the mother and son.

Then Alex came in panting.

"Alex, what is it? Is Lily okay." Sorrel asked.

"No, she's not, you have to come quick, she's leaking blood!" Alex shouted.

"Oh no…" Sorrel said slowly, fearing the worst. "Okay, lets go!" Sorrel shouted and without a second to waste she joined Alex in flying back to his and Lily's hollow.

When they got there, they found Blu and Jewel there as well, they found out what happened and like Alex were equally shocked. They were trying their best to keep Lily calm, but it was useless. Alex was thankful the two were here.

"Oh great, you two are here, Blu do you mind watching my kids and don't let them see this." Alex asked Blu.

"Of course." Blu replied and walked out of the hollow to watch Cadence and Eddie.

"And Jewel, I need your help to keep Lily calm while I go to work." Sorrel asked of Jewel.

"Of course I will!" Jewel replied.

The three went back to the room where Lily was, Leo keeping her calm. Alex came to his father in law's side and put a wing on his shoulder.

"Father, why don't you go and watch your grandkids, you been here long enough." Alex told Leo, Leo agreeing.

"Okay son, thanks." Leo said, with sadness in his voice. "Don't worry sweetie, you're going to be fine." And Leo gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

"Thanks dad." Lily managed to say.

With Leo gone, Sorrel began her work.

"Okay, this is going to hurt a lot Lily, but I need to do it if I'm going to help you." Sorrel told Lily, Lily nodding her head. "Okay Alex and Jewel, I need you two to hold Lily down and keep her from moving too much and try to keep her calm."

"Okay." Both Alex and Jewel replied in unison.

"Okay, here I go." Sorrel took a deep breath and started, Lily reacting to this as she gave out a pained cry, tears running down her face.

"Honey, look at me, don't look down there, just look at me." Alex encouraged Lily. "Remember when you laid Cadence and Eddie?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Lily panted.

"Okay, just breathe easy and let it out slowly, and then you'll do fine." Alex smiled to reassure Lily.

Lily trying her best to smile back, but she was in such terrible pain. What seemed like hours passed until Sorrel was finally done and she took out something covered in blood from Lily. Hiding it quickly from her, she covered it up in a leaf bundle, with a sad expression on. The pain slowly went away from Lily as she could finally breathe normally.

"Well, I got good news and bad news." Sorrel reported.

"What's the good news?" Jewel asked.

"The good news is that Lily will be fine, just some weeks of rest and she'll be back to normal." Sorrel reported the good news.

"And the bad news?" Alex asked, although at the same time he didn't want to hear it.

"The bad news is that what Lily just had was a miscarriage. She can't have any more children…" Sorrel delivering the shocking blow Alex hoped to not hear.

"No more kids!?" Lily shouted in anger, some pain still present as she held her belly with her wings.

"I'm sorry Lily, but you would have been gone if I didn't do this." Sorrel said.

Lily just started crying in rage and anger, not at Sorrel, because she helped her, but at herself for losing her second set of children. Sorrel went home after Alex thanked her, Blu and Jewel also doing so soon after, first helping Lily up and in a comfortable position, wishing her to have good health and a full recovery.

Night came again and Alex and his kids were eating dinner, Lily refusing to join as she was in deep depression and sadness, she just couldn't believe that she couldn't have anymore children with Alex. Alex just sighed and his kids felt really sorry for their mother, they weren't thinking anymore of having fun with their younger siblings, they were thinking of how sad their mother was.

After dinner, after Alex put his kids to bed and wished them goodnight, he went to his room he shared with Lily, Lily just laying down and softly crying her eyes out. Alex sat down besides her and gently picked her up into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Lily cried out.

"For what?" Alex asked softly.

"For losing our children, this is all my fault." Lily sobbed.

"Hey, none of this is your fault, okay." Alex reassured his mate. "Listen to me, I don't care if we can't have anymore children, even if we didn't have any children, I would still love you with all of my heart, you make me so happy and you're all I need."

"Do you really mean that?" Lily asked, brightening up a little.

"I do, and so what if you can't have anymore children, our children right now will grow up and have their own mates and they will have their own children and we'll become grandparents, remember we always said we would grow old together and love our grandchildren?" Alex reminded Lily.

"I do." Lily replied.

"Then you'll be fine." Alex smiled and left the room, coming back with a couple of fruits. "Here, you need to eat and stay healthy."

"Thanks Alex, I'm so lucky to have you." Lily gave out a tear of happiness.

"You're welcome." Alex wiping away the tear. "Now eat, you must be hungry."

As time passed and Lily recovered physically from that fatal day, she was also recovering emotionally as well, and in a few weeks she was back to normal. The fact that she could no longer have children did not bother her, she was not going to look at the past, but look ahead to the future and experience what the future would provide for her. And this made her happy, not depressed.

As time passed on for Alex and Lily, as they aged, but their love for each other didn't, their two children, Cadence and Eddie grew up, each of them finding a mate to love and having six of their own children, three for each. Alex and Lily became great grandparents, enjoying all their grandchildren, and loving them just as much as they loved their own kids.

And finally, for Lily, well she was at peace and surrounded by her grandchildren, no longer bound to remember that day when she couldn't have anymore children.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and I actually had some tears almost out as I was finishing this up!**

 **See you next time!**


	23. A Matter of Smartness

**Hey guys! Time for another short!**

 **Now this was an idea from T8ECR34TOR, so be sure to thank him for the idea!**

 **So without further ado…**

* * *

A Matter of Smartness

* * *

Bia and Tomada Junior, one of the most bizarre couples you could ever imagine, were happy together, sharing similar things with each other, such as their shyness and their close relationship with their fathers. However there was one thing that made the two very different, Bia's smartness she gained from her father, having an understanding of the rainforest, as well as the human world. And Junior, well since he never got proper schooling, he wasn't as, should we say, bright as Bia. However that fact never really bothered the two until one day…

One morning, Junior was flying through the Blue macaw tribe, to see Bia, who he hoped was still at home. Junior arrived soon enough and saw Bia eating her breakfast in a hurry, while everyone else was taking their time. Junior was rather confused why Bia was rushing.

"Hey Junior, came to see my sis?" Tiago asked.

"Yeah, why is she in a rush?" Junior asked, his face showing confusion.

"Oh, Mrs. Rose is sick, so Bia has to take over as teacher for the next few days." Jewel answered while Bia was trying to stuff her face, not being able to say anything as her beak was full.

"Woah, sweetie, slow down, you're going to choke." Blu told Bia.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm just so nervous." Bia replied. "And I have to be there early."

"Hey don't worry, you'll be great, now slow down." Junior spoke up, Bia finally listening and took her last bites slowly.

As Bia was finished, she cleaned up a little while Junior waited for her. In all his life with her, Junior never saw Bia this nervous and scared. As Bia was finished and went out of the hollow, some part of her couldn't go.

"What's wrong Bia?" Junior asked.

"I'm just so scared, what if I can't teach those kids properly?" Bia answered. "I don't even have a teacher's assistant."

Then Junior brightened up with an idea.

"Why don't I be your teacher's assistant?" Junior suggested, with a smile.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Bia said worried. "It's still a lot of work."

"I can handle it, now lets go and not keep those young minds waiting." Junior kept his smile.

The two then flew off together to the Blue macaw school, where Bia's students were already in their classroom hollow, waiting for their teacher, not expecting Bia to be their teacher. As Bia arrived, with Junior, she took a deep breath while Junior put a comforting wing on her shoulder.

"Here goes nothing…" Bia whispered before stepping into the classroom. "Hello students, good morning."

"Good morning Bia!" All the students greeted in unison.

"Nice to see you all here today." Bia said. "Now, if you haven't heard, Mrs. Rose is sick and wouldn't be in for a few days, so I'll be your teacher until she comes back."

"But Bia, I mean, Miss. Gunderson, does that mean we wouldn't have a teacher's assistant?" One of the girls in the class asked.

"No, in fact he's right at the entrance, Junior, would you come in please." Bia said to the teenage falcon, Junior walking in and waving his wing happily at the students, arriving at Bia's side. "Now this is my 'special' friend, Tomada Junior, and he's going to be your teacher's assistant."

"You can just call me Junior or TJ, if you want." Junior said to the kids.

"Now, lets begin with our first lesson of the day." Bia said and she began the lesson, teaching the kids as best she could.

Luckily Junior was there to help Bia or else she would have been stuck at times and Junior helped Bia with stuff like passing out leaves and choosing a student's wing who had his or her wing raised to answer a question asked by Bia. And for Junior, well he was impressed by Bia's smartness, never had he witnessed such a smart girl, he was even more happy that he was lucky to have her. However as the day continued, Junior had another feeling, a feeling of fear and he worried that maybe he was just too stupid for Bia.

Maybe she wouldn't like him anymore when she met a smarter bird, dumping him to be with someone of her own kind and smartness. By the end of the school day, when the kids were free to fly back home, Junior was determined to change himself, to make him seem more favorable to Bia.

"Wow, that went better than I thought." Bia breathed a sigh of relief. "But I couldn't have done it without you my handsome falcon." Bia said as she hugged Junior and gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Junior replied, letting out a breathe.

"Junior, are you alright?" Bia asked, hearing the tone in the falcon's voice. "You don't sound very well."

"No, I'm okay, we should probably go home and rest up, we still have at least a couple more days to go without your teacher here." Junior replied, avoiding to talk about his worries.

As the day ended and Junior was at his home, with his family, sleeping in his own nest, he had a terrible dream, his thoughts from the day coming alive…

Bia was with a male Blue macaw, who seemed smart looking and swept Bia up in his wings, Bia completely falling for it, while Junior somehow couldn't move, but he was trying to go get Bia back.

"Bia, Bia!" Junior shouted. "Come back!"

However Bia didn't seem to hear him.

"Lets go honey, we got a lot of papers to grade." Bia said to her Blue macaw mate.

"Okay, and then we can share some time together." Bia's mate replied back.

"No!" Junior shouted as he saw Bia walk away with the Blue macaw. "Bia! I'm sorry!"

Junior, in real life, woke up all sweaty and panting, as he calmed down when he realized it was only a bad dream. Now he was really determined to change his ways as he laid down with his eyes open.

As morning came and day two of Bia being the teacher came, Junior flew from home to school to meet Bia there. As Junior arrived, she saw Bia outside the classroom hollow entrance, taking attendance as the students came one by one to class. Bia saw Junior and greeted him happily.

"Hello 'teacher's assistant'." Bia greeted Junior, giving a quick kiss on his cheek. "Ready for another good day?"

"Yeah sure." Junior replied, nervousness in his voice. "Bia, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Bia asked, curious.

"Nothing, never mind, lets go teach those kids now." Junior decided to not say it and went into the classroom, leaving Bia to ponder what Junior was going to say.

As the last students arrived, Bia, once again, greeted the kids and the lessons for the day started, Bia now having more confidence in teaching. As the minutes and then hours passed, Junior eventually couldn't take it anymore and spoke up while Bia was in the middle of teaching.

"Bia, you spoke for a long time now, why don't you take a breather and let me teach something to the kids." Junior suggested.

"Oh okay…" Bia said, confused. "Go ahead than."

And Junior stepped up and well, he was like Bia from yesterday, all scared and afraid as he tried to think of something he knew in detail, to prove to Bia he wasn't dumb. Finally after a minute of going through his brain he knew what to teach, a subject taught to him by his father when he little and there was no one around the rainforest except him and his family. How to hunt…

"Now kids, I'm going to tell you all the things about hunting." Junior started, most of the kids cringing in fear. "Don't worry it's not going to be frightening."

"Junior, I don't think that subject is very appropriate for this age group…" Bia said, wondering about the kids' mental state.

"Don't worry Bia, they wouldn't be scared." Junior reassured Bia.

And then Junior started talking about all the aspects of hunting, like what animals hunted who, how you could tell whether they were fresh or not, etc. And well… It had the opposite affect of what Junior expected. As Junior continued, all the kids seemed scared and some of them started to feel sick to their stomachs, but Junior didn't notice because he was on a roll talking about the subject. Eventually Bia felt this has gone on far enough and had to stop Junior before he traumatized the kids for life.

"Thank you Junior, I think that's enough!" Bia shouted for Junior to stop. "Kids, why don't you take an early recess while I talk to Mr. Junior here."

All the kids, hearing those relieving words, ran out the classroom, thankful to stop learning for once as Bia sighed and talked to Junior.

"Junior, seriously, what's going on with you?" Bia asked.

Junior knew he had to tell Bia the truth, better to tell it now then later.

"Okay, it's just I'm afraid of losing you." Junior admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Bia asked, not fully understanding.

"Because I'm not smart like you, I'm just your average stupid falcon who knows nothing but hunt for his food." Junior answered, closing his eyes while a tear fell out.

"Junior, you're not stupid, you just grew up in the rainforest, you learned differently from me." Bia tried to reassure her boyfriend.

"But what about the future? Will you still stay with me even if there was someone much smarter than me and who's a Blue macaw like you?" Junior asked, letting it all out.

"Of course I will!" Bia shouted. "You know why?"

"Why?" Junior asked, curious.

"Because there is no one as sweet and kind as you are, you are the one I love and you always will be, I love you for who are, okay?" Bia said as she gave a kiss on Junior's beak.

"Okay, I love you too." Junior replied when they broke the kiss.

"Great, now lets get the kids back here and you better apologize to them for scaring them." Bia punished Junior, but did so in a cheeky manner.

"Yes Miss. Gunderson." Junior chuckled back.

So Bia got the kids back into the classroom and Junior sincerely apologized to all of them for teaching an inappropriate subject, leaving Bia to teach the kids for the rest of the day and of course, assisting Bia since he was the teacher's assistant. And until Mrs. Rose finally got better and came back to being the teacher, Bia enjoyed her temporary position and Junior did so as well.

And when Mrs. Rose came back, Bia filled in what happened, leaving out the little detail of Junior scaring everyone, which he was thankful for. Mrs. Rose was very impressed by Bia and also by Junior, offering Junior a permanent position as a teacher's assistant, which he kindly rejected. He wanted to keep his personality and not change a thing, since that was what Bia wanted from him.

And as the years passed, Bia and Junior would eventually become mates, having two children, a Blue macaw boy and a Peregrine Falcon girl, the boy having the traits of his father and the girl with the traits of her mother. Bia, as an adult now, was a teacher at the Blue macaw school, enjoying her job, while Junior stayed at home, taking care of the kids while his mate was working. He might not be able to teach his kids a lot, but he still took care of them, but he also wasn't going to teach them how to hunt!

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **The ending was a bit weird I must admit, I really couldn't think of how to do the ending… But… Still… I think it came out alright! What do you guys think?**


	24. Just Friends

**Hey guys!**

 **So this idea, again, comes from T8ECR34TOR and I also ben thinking about this as well.**

 **So, I think that's pretty much it, you'll see what the idea is when I tell you the story!**

* * *

Just Friends

* * *

Eduardo and Maria, the leaders of their two tribes, were once enemies, bound to always have rivalry between their two tribes, to have hatred towards each other. That all changed on that fateful day when the enemy of my enemy is my friend became a reality, the fight to save the Amazon from the destruction by the hands of the loggers. And both tribal leaders realized that now they must stick together and forget their petty rivalry.

One day, another meeting to catch up on the two tribes' progress was held, with Blu now being the Blue macaw's tribal leader, but Maria, even thought quite old now was still the leader for her tribe. Eduardo was there as well, along with elders from the two tribes, also Alex, Jewel, and Roberto were there as well. As the meeting, held in one of the hollows in the Blue macaw tribe started, Maria and Alex, along with the Scarlet elders came, greeting their now friends with smiles.

"Well time for another boring meeting." Alex chuckled as he greeted Jewel and Roberto.

"Yeah, I agree, but we have to do it for everyone." Jewel chuckled in return, while hugging Alex, who then hugged Roberto, his brother in law, next.

Eduardo and Maria, meanwhile, exchanged their greetings. Both remembered when they hated each other, but as they talked with each other during tribal meetings, they grew to like each other more and more. After all, they shared something in common that resided very heavily in their hearts, they both lost their most loved one because of a tragic event. However, as the two elders continued their friendship, they couldn't help but feel this other feeling in their hearts…

"Hello Maria, very nice to see you again." Eduardo said as he shook Maria's wing.

"You too Eddie, ready to get this over with?" Maria replied.

"For sure, I'll tell Blu we can start now." Eduardo answered and went over to his son in law, Blu then starting the meeting.

As the meeting got underway, for what seemed like hours, Eduardo couldn't help but take quick glances at Maria, several times almost getting caught by her. As he looked away, he felt himself blush and his heart warming up. And in fact he wasn't the only one feeling this, Maria also took quick glances at Eduardo, looking away whenever Eduardo turned his head in her direction. The meeting went on until the sun started to go down and everyone began to grow tired, Blu seeing this, he stopped the long meeting and everyone was free to go home.

As Maria was about to go home with her son, Eduardo stopped her.

"Well Maria, I had a good time with the meeting, I guess I'll see you in the next one." Eduardo said nervously.

"Of course." Maria answered. "Bye Eddie." Maria said before flying off with her son.

Eduardo sighed and Jewel saw her father, worried for him. Going to his side, she put a comforting wing on him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, I am, my little wildflower, I guess I'm just tired, I'll going to take a drink." Eduardo answered and without another word, he flew to a pond, settling down on the edge, looking in his reflection. "Oh Sapphire, I miss you so much, if only I could hear your voice one more time."

"Eddie?" A female voice called from behind him.

"Sapphire?" Eduardo said.

"No, it's me Maria." Maria's voice came, Eduardo turning around and seeing the elder female Scarlet in front of him.

"Oh, didn't hear you coming." Eduardo quickly replied. "Wait, why are you still here?"

"I honesty don't know, I told my son to go on ahead to his Lily, I just had this strange feeling to come back here." Maria told Eduardo, the female Scarlet steeping closer to him.

"Yeah, I been having these strange feelings as well, that's why I came down here." Eduardo said.

"So, you really miss your Sapphire?" Maria asked, as she joined Eduardo by the pond's edge.

"Yeah, I do, every second of every day." Eduardo answered.

"That's the same way I feel about my Albert." Maria added, remembering her own mate, how handsome and caring he was, despite being so busy as the Scarlet tribe's leader.

Both elders then stayed silent for a little, every so often sighing quietly as the night came in. Eventually the silent tension had to broken by one of them and it was Eduardo who broke it.

"You know, I have always had this feeling whenever I'm around you, the feeling I always get when I was with my Sapphire." Eduardo spoke. "It's a feeling that always brings me joy and happiness."

"And that is what?" Maria asked, curious as to where Eduardo was going with this.

"Maria, I think you are a wonderful friend, maybe too wonderful, and I just have this feeling, this feeling that we're supposed to be together…" Eduardo started.

"What exactly are you saying?" Maria wondered, but had a clue about this.

"I'm talking about this." Eduardo said and facing Maria came froward to plant his beak against Maria's, in a tight kiss.

Maria was surprised, but slowly she began to feel very comfortable with this and returned the favor by wrapping her wings around Eduardo to pull him closer. Both elders felt the feeling of love once again, the feeling they so desired and didn't have for so long. However, eventually they needed to realize how wrong this may be and they both separated from the kiss, shocked and feeling guilty, they felt they just betrayed their long gone mates who passed away.

"I should go home." Maria said, in a rushed tone and flew off back home.

Eduardo didn't say anything and just saw Maria flying off, and when she was out of sight, he just cursed at himself for what he just did, panicking as he couldn't believe he let his emotions get the better of him. He became restless, but he knew it wasn't good for his health and age, so he decided to just try his best to get some sleep, but knowing that was impossible. And Maria was the same, just as restless and feeling so ashamed at herself.

As morning came over the Amazon next day, Eduardo and Maria were in sorrow in their own hollows, no one noticing until Alex and Jewel came to visit their respective parents, but only for a causal visit and nothing else, that is until they found their parents in their current state.

As Alex came to his mother's hollow, of which she now lived alone, since now her three children were grown up and living either with their mates or children, or boyfriend, Alex found his mother in distress.

As Alex came in, he saw his mother laying down and crying, not even trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Mom, what's wrong!?" Alex said, worried and scared. "Are you okay?"

"Son, is that you?" Maria asked.

"Yes, it's Alex, come on." Alex replied and helped his mother up, then hugging her tight and patting her back. "It's okay mom, I'm right here."

"Son… I did something so terrible… Something that I can never be forgiven for." Maria spoke, Alex now confused as he looked at his mother in the eyes, but still helping to hold her steady.

"What do you mean mom?" Alex asked. "What have you done that's so terrible?"

"I shared a kiss with Eduardo last night and I enjoyed it, that is until I felt guilty and that I betrayed your father." Maria cried.

Alex was at first a bit surprised, but he didn't hate his mother still, he understood how difficult it was for her to lose his father. She made an innocent mistake, letting her emotions out and no one could blame her for that.

"Hey mom, it's okay, I understand, I miss dad too, but please don't blame yourself." Alex said, in a soft tone. "Everyone needs someone to love and if this is what you really want, then I support you no matter what."

"Thank you son, I'm sorry for not approving of your relationship before." Maria apologized, wanting very much to atone for her mistakes and also because she now really understood that feelings between two different kinds of birds is possible.

"It's okay mom, I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago." Alex replied, hugging his still crying mother.

Meanwhile, Jewel also came to see her father, and like Maria, he was crying his eyes out, and Jewel, like Alex rushed to her father's side.

"Dad, what's wrong!?" Jewel cried.

"My little wildflower…" Eduardo said through his tears. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jewel replied as she tried to help up Eduardo.

"I betrayed your mother, I shared a kiss with Alex's mother, Maria and I enjoyed it, I actually loved that feeling again!" Eduardo shouted to himself, growing louder and louder.

Jewel, like Alex, was a bit surprised at first, but again, she didn't hate or blame her father, he had so many built up feelings in him, he just had to let it out.

"Dad, calm down, please listen to me." Jewel told her father and Eduardo slowly calmed down to let his daughter to speak to him. "Listen, I miss mom too, but you can't blame yourself for what happened to her and you certainly can't blame yourself for your feelings, if this is how you truly feel, then I will be with you every step of the way."

"You mean it?" Eduardo asked.

"I do, I love you dad and I want you to be happy." Jewel told her father while giving a hug to him.

"Thanks my little wildflower, for everything." Eduardo replied.

A few days passed, Eduardo and Maria thinking hard about that night, and about their future, spending the days pacing their hollow floors to reach a decision about what to do about each other. Eventually they came to a decision and as if by fate at the same time. Both of them flew out of their hollows and towards each other, surprising them as they saw each other in midair.

"Eddie…" Maria said.

"Maria…" Eduardo returned. "I need to talk to you."

"Me too, why don't we go to that pond?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Eduardo answered and the two came to the same pond they shared their kiss.

As they settled down, both stayed quiet for a few minutes until Eduardo spoke up.

"Listen Maria, I really do like you, but not in the way as a mate would, I like you more as a friend, because we share so much in common." Eduardo said his

"Yeah, I agree fully, I do also like you Eddie, but only as a friend, plus we have to think about our children who are very much related to each other in some way." Maria added.

"Yeah, I guess I just missed my Sapphire so much I needed something to get her off my mind for at least a little." Eduardo sighed.

"Same here." Maria agreed. "Maybe in another or different life, we could be more than friends."

"Yeah, I guess we could, but for now, we should stay the way it was." Eduardo said and came in front of Maria. "Friends?" Eduardo holding out his wing for a shake.

"Friends." Maria smiled and shook Eduardo's wing.

And so that is how the two elders stayed friends, despite how they felt about each other, they knew it would be very awkward and plus the guilt would always remain in their hearts of their true loved one if they were more than friends. Life would continue on for the two elders, not as mates, but as friends for life.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I have to admit I couldn't think of a longer ending to this story, but I hope you enjoyed it! And see you in the next one!**


	25. Sibling Jealousy

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating, school, that's basically what it is.**

 **Anyway… I wonder how BB and PA are enjoying their honeymoon on Scarif… (If you read the most recent Q and A update) Either they're enjoying the sunset on the beach or they're rolling rapidly away from Imperial stormtroopers… What do you guys think?**

 **Oh and this story is my idea!**

* * *

Sibling Jealousy

* * *

Before coming to the Amazon for the very first time, Alex and Blu were like brothers to each other, ever since they were captured by smugglers and ended up in Minnesota, to be cared for by Linda for 15 years. And then all those years spent in Rio, never have the two been so inseparable as a pair of non-biological brothers. They vowed to always be there for each other and they never broke that promise, even when Alex's older sister was now mates with Roberto, thus making that Blue macaw, Alex's brother in law.

However one day, that would seem to change…

It was morning and Blu was waiting by the clay banks for Alex, Blu was taking a day off from being tribe leader and he and Alex arranged to spend a whole day together, just to have fun and catch up on stuff. Blu waited and waited, but Alex didn't show, it got to the point where Blu was starting to get worried and decided to go to Alex's hollow to see what was taking so long.

"I hope Alex is okay…" Blu said as he tried his hardest to not think about the worst. "It's not like him to be this late…"

As Blu was flying through the trees, the sunlight pouring in through the branches, Blu went over and over in his head what could have happened to Alex. As he was flying above the forest floor, he spotted something, it was Alex and he was talking to Roberto. Blu felt relieved that Alex was alright, but wondered why Alex was taking so long to talk to Roberto. blu silently landed down a short distance from the two and hid in the foliage as he listened.

"So, how's Rosalia's first days in school going?" Alex asked.

"It's going fine for her, she's really doing well and the teacher really seems to like her." Roberto smiled. "Thanks for suggesting that she attend Mrs. Rose's class, Bia has been a really good help to her."

"Oh, you're welcome Roberto, anything for my brother in law and besides my own daughter is in that class too, might as well have the cousins together." Alex added.

"Yeah, but really thanks." Roberto replied and kept smiling.

"Well, I should really get going, I promised Blu I would spend the day with him." Alex remembered why he was heading to the clay banks.

"Okay, have fun." Roberto said and hugged his brother in law, Alex hugging back.

This had a tremendous effect on Blu and well… He felt a little hurt seeing Alex and Roberto giving each other a family kind of hug. As he saw Alex and Roberto saying their final goodbyes, Blu flew back in a hurry to the clay banks and pretended that he was there the whole time as Alex came in view. Alex landed down in front of Blu, panting as he rushed his way here to make up for lost time.

"Sorry Blu, got sidetracked, you didn't wait long did you?" Alex asked as he got his breath back.

"Oh no, I'm glad you were finally able to come…" Blu said, but with a slightly angry kind of tone.

"Are you alright Blu?" Alex asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, lets just get this day over with." Blu replied, turning his back to Alex, so he couldn't see a tear drop out.

For the rest of the day, Alex and Blu spent time with each other, but it wasn't happy and fun as the two had in mind, for Blu was feeling very jealous and heartbroken. Alex tried to ask Blu what was wrong, since they were like blood brothers, but Blu kept ignoring the question or suggested they do something else.

As the sun disappeared over the horizon, to signal that night was coming, Alex and Blu went back to their own hollows, to sleep. As they said their goodbyes to each other, Alex tried to give a hug to his brother, but Blu refused it and simply just flew away. Alex was utterly confused and still so as he got back home, where his kids and Lily were waiting for him.

"Hey honey!" Lily said happily as she came up and gave a kiss to Alex's beak, only to then notice Alex's sad looking expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just Blu didn't seem happy today, and I don't know why…" Alex answered as he pondered his thoughts.

"Well, maybe Blu was just exhausted, you can't really blame him, being leader of the whole Blue macaw tribe and all." Lily pointed out.

"I guess so… But still… He's not the brother I used to know…" Alex said sadly.

In the hollow where Blu lived, what was formerly Roberto's hollow, he kept mumbling to himself, still very upset as he didn't want to imagine that Alex would eventually forget about him and spend all his time with Roberto. He kept pacing the floor of the room where his nest was, softly talking to himself.

Jewel, outside in the main area of the hollow, was worried for Blu, but Blu already told Jewel he didn't want to talk about the day. She was worried, by Blu's talking, that something bad must have happened between him and Alex, but she decided not to keep asking Blu.

As both couples fell asleep, tucked away in each other's wings to keep warm, Alex decided to go see Blu in the morning, to see what was wrong and clear the air between the two. And that's exactly what he did.

As morning came, Alex, first saying bye to Lily and giving a kiss as well as telling his kids to enjoy their school day, he flew to where his brother lived, rehearsing what he was going to say in his head over and over again. As Alex arrived, he took a deep breath and was hoping that his talk with Blu didn't result in a fight.

As Alex came in, he didn't see Blu, but he saw Jewel.

"Hey Jewel, where's Blu, I need to talk to him." Alex said.

"Oh, he left early, he seemed pretty down." Jewel answered.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you if anything happened to him lately." Alex replied.

"Well, nothing really, he seemed fine before he left to spend the day with you, what happened with you two?" Jewel now asked a question.

"Nothing, strangely enough, he has been acting weird all yesterday, we didn't hug each other when we said our goodbyes." Alex said and then remembered something. "But I was a bit late because me and Roberto saw each other and had a long talk."

Jewel then put on her thinking cap and then came up with a suggestion of why Blu was acting the way he was.

"Well, I'm guessing that Blu was worried about you not showing up, so he went to go look for you, he found you with Roberto and just took it the wrong way." Jewel suggested.

"You know Jewel, sometimes I think you're the smartest macaw ever…" Alex commented.

"Blu and Bia's influence on me I guess." Jewel chuckled.

"Well, I better go clear things up with Blu, do you know where he is?" Alex asked.

"He told me he's just going to be having a meeting with the elders today in the center of the tribe." Jewel told Alex.

"Okay, thanks Jewel." Alex smiled and gave a hug to Jewel before leaving to go find Blu.

Meanwhile, Blu was having a meeting with the tribal elders he set up about various things, he was hoping this would take his mind off his pressing issue with Alex and Roberto, but it didn't for some reason. As Blu was trying to keep a level head and focus on the issues of the tribe, Alex came in.

"Blu, we need to talk." Alex said to Blu, all the elders falling silent and looking at Blu.

"Alex, this is an important meeting, you can't disrupt us." Blu replied, with a rather harsh tone.

"Blu! We need to talk now!" Alex raised his voice. "Please…" Alex begged in a soft tone.

"Fine, meeting adjourned for now." Blu told the elders and they left, to leave Alex and Blu alone.

As soon as the two brothers were alone, Alex came froward to where Blu was, blu refusing to look at the Scarlet.

"Blu, I need to know…" Alex spoke. "Did you see me and Roberto talking with each other and hugging?"

Blu was surprised. He was sure Alex didn't see him.

"How… How did you know…?" Blu replied, stunned.

"I didn't, I visited Jewel this morning and she guessed why you're acting the way you are." Alex informed Blu. "But by your reaction, I say it's true."

Blu then sighed, there was no escaping from this…

"Look Alex, the moment I saw you and Roberto hug each other, like we do, it just tells me that maybe you're starting to like him more than me." Blu stated.

"That's ridiculous Blu!" Alex shouted a little. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's jealousy or anger, I just don't know, my feelings just got loose when I saw you two hugging." Blu said with his back turned to Alex, once again letting out tears.

"Blu, come on, I'm your brother, I always will be, no matter what." Alex reassured Blu. "Remember our first night in Minnesota?"

Blu did remember. He remembered when Linda left them with some blankets to keep warm, but it didn't, because Blu was still feeling that emotional coldness. He remembered Alex comforting him and telling him everything was going to be alright. He remembered Alex telling him that maybe they would become like brothers to each other. Which they did for all those years and still are.

"Yeah, I do remember, all those years ago, you told me we would be brothers for life." Blu said and now felt tears of happiness come out.

"Exactly and I don't intend to break that promise." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Alex." Blu smiled back.

"You're welcome." And Alex came froward and hugged Blu, Blu hugged back, finally feeling sibling love again.

Ever since that incident, Blu never again doubted Alex and his feelings, even if Alex still spent time with Roberto, since they were family related now, for Alex made sure to spent just as much time or more with Blu. Even if they weren't family related, they were still blood brothers, Blu and Alex never forgetting how much sibling love they showed for each other, since that fateful day, so many years ago.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this once again and remember to state how you think BB and PA's honeymoon is coming along!**


	26. Love over Friendship

**Hey guys! Happy Valentines' Day!**

 **Well actually this might come out the day after… School has been keeping me busy and I feel exhausted. And also, sorry I hadn't thought of anything better to write, I had an idea, but then I thought otherwise.**

 **Anyway, this idea comes from T8ECR34TOR again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Love over Friendship

* * *

Today was Valentine's Day in the Amazon and every couple was spending it in the company with each other, love was in full swing in the rainforest as in the Scarlet macaw tribal school for the young Scarlet macaw chicks, Lisa was doing her job as teacher's assistant and she was expecting someone during recess time, anxiously waiting for that time to come.

As soon as recess time came, the teacher let everyone out to enjoy their break and Lisa was going to follow the kids out, only for the teacher to stop her.

"Hey Lisa, why don't you leave early so you can spend the rest of the day with your boyfriend." The teacher, Mrs. Garcia, who was once Lisa's teacher, smiled and said.

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Lisa asked, blushing while not turning around so that Mrs. Garcia didn't see her expression.

"Of course, I may be old, but I know how to handle a class full of little ones." Mrs. Garcia replied. "Now enjoy your day."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Garcia." Lisa thanked the elder teacher and flew out of the classroom hollow.

Lisa flew to where she wanted Tiago to meet her and she waited there for her boyfriend, waiting and waiting. Lisa felt like it was hours waiting for Tiago and she was very impatient, wondering where Tiago could possible be.

"Where is he?" Lisa said, tapping her talons on the branch she was waiting on.

Suddenly a pair of wings covered Lisa's eyes, everything going to darkness as a male voice spoke.

"Guess who it is…" The voice asked Lisa.

"Stop fooling around Tiago…" Lisa said, annoyed. "It's not funny."

Tiago uncovered Lisa's eyes and came in front of her, with a pretend sad expression.

"Awww… You're no fun…" Tiago said with puppy dog eyes.

"Does my baby boy need a kiss and hug?" Lisa asked in a teasing way.

"Maybe…" Tiago teased back, edging closer to Lisa.

"Alright, come here." Lisa gave in and she hugged Tiago in a loving way and gave him a kiss straight on the beak.

After savoring the moment for a few minutes, both of them clearly enjoying it, they broke apart and both had a smile on their faces, eager for where they will go for their privacy.

"Okay, enough kissing for now, I got everything set up in the hollow, it's just missing one thing." Tiago said, hinting at his girlfriend.

"Let me guess, it's me." Lisa gave a smug look.

"Yes, it's you." Tiago blushed. "Come on."

And both flew off to their special place for the day, actually it was a place that was all too familiar… It was the hollow, outside the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes, where Alex and Lily stayed in together when they were secretly dating each other and eventually making their children in there. And for this night, Alex gave the hollow to his little sister and Tiago to enjoy their own private moments, while he and Lily stayed in their own hollow.

As they got there, Tiago told Lisa to cover her eyes and he helped guide her safely inside, as soon as they were inside, Tiago told his girlfriend to open them. Lisa got the surprise of her life.

"Tiago, did you really do all of this…" Lisa said, stunned as she looked around the hollow.

The hollow was all clean, with beautiful flowers all around that were of various colors and sizes. Not only that, but Tiago also made a nest for the two, a soft leaf bed on the bottom of the nest so the two can be comfortable as they laid there together. And lastly, there was a pile of different kinds of nuts and fruits for the two to snack on and share. It was all so perfect, to the point that Lisa had tears running down her face.

"I can't believe you did all of this…" Lisa continued.

"Well, it was hard work, but it's all worth it, happy?" Tiago asked.

"More than happy, I love you so much…" Lisa cried.

"I love you too." Tiago said and gave Lisa a hug from behind, coming around with his head to give another kiss on Lisa's beak. "Now, why don't we just lay down and relax."

"Sounds good to me." Lisa replied.

And the two went to the nest to lay down and relax, laughing with each other as they told each other funny stuff they experienced from the past few days as they shared nuts and fruits. Eventually they got tired of talking, and decided to talk in another way, wrapping each other's wings around them and sharing kisses repeatedly on the beak.

While they were enjoying their make out session, a rustle of branches was heard coming from outside, Lisa the first to notice.

"Wait Tiago, stop for a minute." Lisa told her boyfriend, who didn't listen at first. "I think I heard something."

"Come on, this is our time, just ignore it." Tiago replied, trying to kiss Lisa again, who moved her face away from Tiago's.

"I'm serious, can you please go check it out." Lisa pleaded.

"Fine, but it's probably only the wind." Tiago reassured Lisa and got up to go check outside the hollow, a bit disappointed he wasn't doing what he wanted to at the moment.

Tiago got out of view of Lisa from the hollow entrance, looking around for whatever was out there, or so Lisa thought, as the minutes passed and Lisa felt it shouldn't take him this long, she decided to go look for him, to make sure he was okay, but at the same time would be very angry if Tiago played his little tricks again.

"Tiago, I swear if you play your little tricks again, I'm going to…" Lisa started, but then stopped as she saw Tiago, talking to a teenage Blue macaw girl…

"Oh hey Lisa, sorry to keep you waiting!" Tiago said happily as he noticed his girlfriend staring at him.

"Tiago…" Lisa said slowly and pointed causally to the girl next to her boyfriend. "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry!" Tiago apologized. "Lisa, this is Skye, my friend from chickhood and Skye, this is my girlfriend, Lisa." Tiago introduced the two girls to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Skye extended her wing for Lisa to shake, the female Scarlet accepting it, but with a hint of hesitation.

"So how do you two know each other exactly?" Lisa wanted to know.

"Well funny story, it all started with a fort Skye made…" Tiago started and began to tell a long story.

As Tiago talked, he couldn't help but laugh, Skye too, but Lisa wasn't laughing, because this was really cutting into their time together. However Tiago didn't notice his girlfriend's attitude as he was so busy catching up with Skye, almost to the point that he forgot that he was spending Valentine's with his one and only.

In fact to Lisa, it seemed like Tiago and Skye would make a better couple to her eyes, seeing how the two interacted with each other. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave.

"I have to go." Lisa said simply and left before Tiago could reply.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" Skye asked.

"I don't know, she's normally so happy." Tiago wondered as he saw Lisa fly off.

Lisa began to cry, not tears of happiness, but of sadness and jealousy, through her tears she decided to go seek the advice of her brother, although he was probably busy with Lily and right she was.

As Lisa arrived at the hollow where her brother lived, she saw Alex and Lily wrapped up in each other, busy exchanging kisses and feeling each other's warmth. Lisa couldn't help but blush as she felt embarrassed watching her own brother with his wife. In order to catch her brother's attention, she cleared her throat to make some noise, Alex hearing it and seeing that it was his little sister.

"Oh Lisa, what is it?" Alex asked, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I need to talk to you, it's about me and Tiago." Lisa said urgently, but in a soft tone.

"Okay." Alex replied, sensing how serious this must be and turned to Lily. "I'll be right back honey."

"Don't take too long." Lily giggled lightly.

"I promise." Alex smiled before getting up from his nest and meeting Lisa outside the hollow entrance. "So what is it, little sis?"

"This childhood friend of Tiago just seemed to fly by your old hollow and Tiago was talking to her, laughing with her, like she was Tiago's girlfriend, he seemed to forget about me and that we just wanted to spend all day alone with each other." Lisa informed her brother.

"That's it?" Alex asked, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Lisa said, rather angry. "This is serious!"

"Calm down sis." Alex replied and explained his reasoning. "She's just an old friend that hasn't seen Tiago for a long time, it's not wrong for old friends who been away from each other to catch up on stuff."

Alex stopped for what he said to sink into Lisa, who started to understand, only for Alex's next words to knock Lisa's guard off.

"And I think someone's a little jealous…" Alex teased.

"What!?" Lisa shouted. "Me? No way!" Lisa turned around and blushed.

"Hey, it's okay sis, you know before Roberto had our sister, he was a little jealous that Lily liked me more than him." Alex stated.

"Really?" Lisa said, surprised.

"Yeah, but he got over it when he fell in love with our sister and now he has his own daughter to take care of." Alex said, Lisa now understanding fully.

"Well okay, I guess I should go back to Tiago, make the best of the rest of the day." Lisa tried to sound cheerful.

"That's the little sis I know." Alex smiled and gave a hug to Lisa. "Love you sis."

"Love you too big brother." Lisa replied.

As the two siblings broke the hug, Alex went back to enjoying his time with Lily, while Lisa went back to Alex and Lily's old hollow to apologize to Tiago for just leaving. As Lisa saw the hollow in sight, she sighed as she didn't see Skye or Tiago, at least not outside the hollow. As the female Scarlet came down and entered the hollow, she saw Tiago waiting for her.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Tiago said as he came up and hugged his girlfriend. "You seemed angry."

"Tiago, I have something to tell you." Lisa said in a serious tone.

"What?" Tiago replied.

"I just got jealous of seeing you with Skye, talking and laughing with her, it just seemed like you were made for each other, like you two would make a better couple than me and you." Lisa said, her head down as she felt sad, only for Tiago to pick it up and give a kiss on his girlfriend's beak.

As Tiago kissed her, Lisa felt his love again, strong and confident, telling her that in his eyes, she was his one and only. And when Tiago released the kiss, he only confirmed what Lisa was thinking.

"Hey, I love you and always will, you are my girlfriend and no one else will take that title away from you, no matter what." Tiago reassured Lisa.

"You promise?" Lisa needed to be sure.

"I promise with all my heart and soul." Tiago smiled and nuzzled his beak with Lisa's.

"Thanks Tiago, I love you too." Lisa said as she buried her head into Tiago's chest feathers. "By the way, where's Skye?"

"Oh, she went back to her own hollow, I told her what I was doing out here with you and she apologized for disrupting us, she wished us a good rest of the day before she left." Tiago answered, Lisa now more sure that Tiago was hers.

"Well, how about we get back to what we were doing before." Lisa said while moving a pointing feather up Tiago's chest.

"You read my mind." Tiago replied as he lifted Lisa off her feet and held her bride style to the nest.

And so that's how Valentine's Day ended for the two, just as they hoped to end it, on a strong note, still totally in love with each other and locked in each other's embrace.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry, if it's pretty bad, again, school and tiredness is taking a bit of a toll on me…**

 **Oh and Skye is bluecatcinema's character, T8ECR34TOR wanted her to be here and I got permission from bluecat as well!**

 **See you next time!**


	27. Father and Son

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I had this idea just sitting around in my mind for like months now, but I never got around to writing it! So here it is now and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Father and Son

* * *

It was nighttime in the Amazon, everyone sound asleep as they dreamt about whatever was on their minds. In one certain hollow, of where one of the only two Blue and Scarlet macaw couples in the world lived, the couple was sleeping together in their own nest. The female Blue macaw, Lily, snuggled in against her mate, Alex the Scarlet macaw, while Alex had his wing wrapped tightly around Lily and his head on top of hers, his beak touching the top of her head in a kissing manner. Both of them had smiles on as they slept peacefully, only not for long for one of that…

Alex, in his sleep, suddenly dreamt about the past, and far into the past, when Alex was still very little and fragile. When his father was still alive…

As Alex continued dreaming, he shifted around a bit in his sleep as his dream became more real it seemed, so much so that Alex felt like he could actually hear his father's voice.

"Alex, Alex…" Albert, who was Alex's father, called out softly to his son.

"Dad…" Alex in his sleep said.

Suddenly, the dream showed the day Albert suffered his terrible wounds, from almost getting eaten by a panther, it was all so graphic, the blood, the cries for help. Alex in his sleep, started to sweat as he felt he couldn't do anything.

"Alex! Why are you just standing there!? Help me!" Albert cried.

But of course in real life, Alex was in Minnesota with Blu at that time and of course he didn't even know his father was gone until he came back to the Amazon with Blu and Jewel, as well as their kids. Alex thought all that pain he was feeling was when he got separated from his family and smuggled to Minnesota. He guessed his father's screams in his head, was all the crying Albert did in real life when his son has gone missing.

Eventually, all the screams and cries in Alex's head became too much for him and he woke up screaming himself, panting as he shot up, taking deep breaths very rapidly. Of course Lily woke up too from this and she, right away, was very worried for Alex.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lily asked, while putting her wings on Alex's shoulders.

Alex calmed down, seeing that his dream wasn't real, and regained his senses before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a bad dream." Alex finally answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

Alex thought about it. He always told himself he would always listen to Lily and do what she wanted, but at the same time, he didn't want her to worry about this specific issue, because it concerned his own father and Alex knew that Lily knew how hard it was for him to accept that his father was no longer around.

"No, I'm good, really, lets go back to sleep." Alex said and laid back down again.

Lily joined Alex in sleeping again, snuggling up against him to keep herself warm, but also to comfort Alex as well. Alex smiled as he loved it every time Lily did that and he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Goodnight honey, I love you." Lily said, before closing her eyes.

"And I love you too." Alex replied, before giving a soft chuckle, then closing his eyes as well.

However, the dreams kept coming back to Alex during the night and when morning came, he realized something. He never asked his mom where she ended up burying his father, now was the time, better sooner than later. As Alex ate breakfast with his family, along with Leo, Lily's father who came back and now lived with the family, Alex made his decision clear, he would go see his father. As Alex finished, he got set to go, but not before Lily could stop him first.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay, you don't look well." Lily said, asking for her mate to stay home.

"Lily, trust me, I'm fine, I need to do something alone, please." Alex said back, trying to give his best smile to reassure Lily. "I'll be back very soon."

"Okay, if that is what you want Alex, I trust you." Lily replied, sighing.

After a goodbye kiss, Alex flew off for his mother's, while Lily watched him go. Leo came up from behind Lily and gave his daughter a hug.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean dad?" Lily replied, surprised.

"I know that look, you want to go after him, don't you?" Leo said, Lily blushing red as she didn't think her father remembered the times when she was a little girl.

"Yeah, I want to, but at the same time, I shouldn't." Lily sighed as her mind was in conflict with itself.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll follow him and see where he's going." Leo suggested.

"Are you sure dad, aren't you a little too… You know…" Lily mumbled, not wanting to say the word.

"Old?" Leo said and then laughed. "Your old man can still fly pretty well sweetie." And Leo walked out of the hollow, onto the branch and flew off.

"I guess you can dad." Lily said in embarrassment from calling her own dad old. "Good luck!" Lily shouted as he father flew further away.

"Thanks sweetie!" Leo shouted back.

Meanwhile, Alex arrived at his mother's, where she was still going through her own morning routine, such as eating and washing up. Normally Alex doesn't visit his mother this early, so Maria was quite surprised to see her son come.

"Oh son, you woke up pretty early." Maria commented and went to her son to give a mother's hug. "What brings you here?" Maria asked as she let go of her son.

"Mom, there's something that bothered me last night, something I should have asked you from the very first day I came back home, but never did." Alex spoke very gloomily, Maria feeling a bit worried for Alex.

"What is it son?" Maria asked, preparing herself.

"Where did you end up burying dad?" Alex asked, able to get it out.

Maria sighed, she knew this day would come eventually, but she was never prepared that her son could ask her on such short notice. However Alex needed to know.

"It's not something I like to say to anyone, even you son…" Maria started. "Your father's buried nearby a cliffside, you know that cliff you stood on, with your father, one day, so he could show you the whole tribe?"

"Yes mom, I remember." Alex said.

"Your father's buried right by the cliffside, you'll be able to see his grave we made in front of the closet tree to the cliffside." Maria explained. "We did that so your father felt like he could still watch over the tribe and keep it safe, I felt that's what your father would have wanted for himself."

"Okay, thank you mom." Alex thanked his mother and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome son." Maria hugged back. "And when you see your father, tell him I said I love him and still think of him."

"I will mom." Alex replied, trying his best to smile. "I better be going, love you mom." And Alex gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

After that, Alex flew out of the hollow, to make his way to the cliff his mother was talking about, thinking of what to say when he would finally visit his father's grave. Unknown to Alex, Leo was following close by, but not too close so that Alex knew he was being followed.

Alex flew on, getting to the edge of the Scarlet macaw tribe and seeing the tall cliff before him, Alex flew up and up until he got to the top and landed down. As soon as his talons hit ground, he started looking around for the tree that was closet to the cliffside, or anything that might resemble a grave. He found it looking to his right, the tree's branches growing over the edge and with his eyes going down, he saw a makeshift grave made of dead wood and vines. Going to it, he came in front of the grave and just stood there, not knowing what to say at the moment, but he had to say something.

"Hey… Dad…" Alex started nervously. "How are you?"

Of course Albert was dead and couldn't answer back and Alex was only greeted by silence, so he just continued talking.

"So, I been good, have my own mate and two kids, oh how you would have loved your grandchildren, and how they would have loved you as their grandfather." Alex said, talking about his own family. "Liz also has her own mate, can you believe it, it's Roberto, how those two once hated each other as little kids, she has her own little daughter as well. And Lisa… Boy did she grow up, she's very confident and happy now, also has a very good boyfriend too." Alex took a deep breath before continuing. "And mom… she really misses you, she told me to tell you that she still loves you and is still thinking of you."

Now Alex started to cry and felt his legs give in and fell down in a kneeing position in front of the makeshift grave, he just lost it as his emotions were running wild.

"I'm so sorry dad…" Alex cried. "I'm sorry I got separated… I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you… I'm a failure as a son and to you."

Little did Alex know, but Leo was watching the whole thing. He felt so sorry for Alex, it must have been hard to come here, it reminded Leo of when he lost his own mate and left his own daughter to fend for herself. He understood what Alex was feeling and he decided to go comfort his son in law.

"Hey son." Leo said from behind Alex.

Alex was still crying and lost in his emotional world, so he first thought it was his own father speaking to him somehow.

"Dad, is that you?" Alex said surprised as he looked at the grave.

"No, it's Lily's dad, Leo." Leo said, Alex turning around and seeing, in fact, that it was his father in law.

"Oh, sorry sir." Alex apologized while wiping his tear stained face. "I didn't see you there."

"No need to be sorry Alex." Leo smiled. "So, this is where your father is buried."

"Yeah, it is, I miss him so much…" Alex said as he felt tears well up again.

"What was he like?" Leo asked, still trying to keep a smile.

"Very protective, a role model, things like that." Alex answered.

"Sounds like a very good father." Leo commented.

"Yeah he was, it's shame he had to go." Alex sighed sadly.

"Well Alex, can I tell you something?" Leo asked.

"Sure sir." Alex replied.

"Well, when I lost my mate and left my daughter, I felt the same way you do, I felt so sad and heartbroken, but I came back to my daughter because I realized I can still have her for the rest of my life and find some happiness with who I have left." Leo stated, making Alex feel a bit better.

"Thank you sir, I feel better." Alex replied, however still feeling sad.

"Come son." Leo opened his wings for Alex to come in so he can give a hug.

Alex, at first, hesitated, but seeing Leo still keeping his wings open, Alex walked into them. As Leo hugged his son in law, Alex couldn't help but start crying yet again. Leo just let him and patted Alex's back.

"I'm sorry sir." Alex apologized as he realized he was crying.

"It's okay son, oh and before I forget, it's father, not sir." Leo chuckled, Alex chuckling back a little as well.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before they broke the hug and Alex finally felt he drained all his tears out.

"All better?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, least I think I can't cry anymore for awhile." Alex said back, with his best smile. "I'll like to say bye to my dad before we go back home."

"Sure thing son, take your time." Leo said and walked off to give Alex some privacy.

Alex knelt down again to his father and sighed.

"Well dad, I guess we'll talk later, I'll see you again one day." Alex said to the grave. "Bye dad."

With that, Alex and Leo went back home, where Lily and the kids were waiting. As Alex came into the hollow, his family gave him a hug, which Alex of course accepted.

"Wasn't expecting such a welcome committee." Alex chuckled.

"So, are you okay honey?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay and even more so now that I have you guys." Alex smiled.

"Thanks dad, we love you." Cadence said and buried her head into her father's feathers.

"And I love you too sweetie." Alex said and bent down to give his kids each a kiss on the head.

Leo was watching and he smiled watching the family together. As Lily stopped hugging Alex, she went to her father, while Alex was still hugging his kids.

"Thanks dad for making sure Alex was safe." Lily said and hugged her dad.

"You're welcome sweetie, anything to make my daughter happy." Leo replied.

As the day rolled on, Alex talked about his feelings to his family, better to let it out than keep it in and they felt sorry for Alex, but that only meant more hugs and kisses. And while Alex's father was gone, Alex promised to himself to not lose anymore family members, except for old age of course, he would keep them safe, unlike how he wasn't able to protect and save his father.

And for Alex and Leo, well, they got closer together as father and son, spending more and more time together and getting to know each other more. However that didn't mean Alex forgot about his real father and he was and will always be in his memory forever until Alex has to go and join his father up in the skies.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Finally got it done!**

 **Again, hope you enjoyed and see you in the next update!**


	28. One Step at a Time

**Hey guys!**

 **This is another idea that just popped out of my head very recently, like out of nowhere while I was sleeping or something! And I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Now this one takes place a couple of weeks after "Like Father, Like Daughter", when Rosalia has nearly been kidnapped, but was saved by her father, her uncles Blu, and Alex, and other members of the Blue macaw tribe, but how is the little hybrid chick doing…**

* * *

One Step at a Time

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since Rosalia, the only daughter of Roberto and Liz and one of only three Blue and Scarlet hybrid chicks in the world so far, was almost smuggled out of the Amazon rainforest. Luckily, her father and her uncles Blu and Alex, along with some other Blue macaw tribe members have saved her in the nick of time and taken her back home.

However, while Rosalia may now be safe, she certainly didn't feel that way. She became paranoid of the outside world from the safety of her hollow where she lived with her parents. She wanted to be isolated from the wonders of the rainforest, fearful that if she took even one step out of her home, that she would be taken and not set eyes on her parents ever again. It's not like no one could blame the little one, having gone through such a traumatic experience, but at the same time, she couldn't just stay inside, in the darkness of the hollow, never to fly outside and spread her wings.

Her parents understood and always made sure that at least one of them was at home or any of her family members so that their daughter didn't get scared. They also allowed their daughter to sleep with them, so that they could watch over her if she had bad dreams, of which she had plenty, again, who could blame her? However, her parents also knew that eventually their daughter would have to be outside one day and get over her fears. And coupled to the fact that Rosalia was missing out on school, even thought Bia volunteered to come over whenever she could and tutored the little one as best she could.

Morning came again one day as the sun grew high over the rainforest. And in the hollow where Rosalia stayed with her parents, she kept to her dim room, not at all determined to step outside. That is until Liz came to her daughter.

"Sweetie, it has been a couple of weeks already, why don't you come with me to get breakfast." Liz suggested.

"No thanks mom." Rosalia simply replied.

"But sweetie, you can't just stay in here all day, not moving, please go with me." Liz pleaded, trying to restrain her tough side.

"I said no thanks mom." Rosalia got a bit louder to make her point of not going.

"Sweetie, come on, I'll be with you…" Liz said as she placed her wing on her daughter's shoulder.

"I said no thanks!" Rosalia shouted at her loudest as she pushed her mother's wing away.

"Young lady!" Liz shouted, now feeling like it was time for discipline. "You will listen to me and go with me to get…"

Before Liz could finish, she felt a wing on her shoulder and looked back to see it was a blue wing and then looked up to see Roberto's face, telling her mentally that he wished to speak with his mate. Liz sighed as she went into the main room with Roberto.

"Honey, you know we can't force our little girl to come outside, she has been through a very hard experience." Roberto reminded Liz.

"I know, I'm just getting impatient, it's been two weeks since that happened." And Liz began to tear up. "I just can't imagine what it will be like when she grows up…" And Liz couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged Roberto, crying now.

"It's okay, I understand, but these kinds of things take time." Roberto comforted his mate, softly panting and rubbing her back while thinking. "I think I have an idea."

"What?" Liz asked as she could finally get a word out.

"You stay here, I'll go get breakfast and then I'll go to your brother, he might have some advice on how to deal with this." Roberto suggested.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, I hope whatever you're thinking works." Liz sighed in sadness.

"Trust me, it will." Roberto said happily to make Liz brighten up. "Everything's going to be okay."

Roberto then flew out of the hollow, first getting breakfast for his family and himself, and then after he finished filling up his belly with the necessary energy for the day, he flew to his brother in law's hollow. The family has already finished up eating breakfast awhile ago and Cadence and Eddie flew off for school, leaving behind Alex and Lily in the hollow. Which meant they can be a loving couple in their privacy, which would soon be disrupted…

As Roberto landed down on the branch leading to the hollow, he could hear loud kissing going on and blushed as he peeked in and saw the mixed couple totally into their make out session. Roberto cleared his throat and got the two's attention.

"Seriously Roberto?" Lily asked.

"Sorry to disrupt your moment lovebirds…" Roberto apologized. "But Alex, I need to talk to you, it's about Rosalia."

Alex knew as well as any bird the problem Rosalia was having and sighed as he got from the floor and gave Lily a kiss before leaving.

"I'll be right back honey, wait up on me." Alex said lovingly.

"Oh trust me, I'll be so impatient." Lily teased back.

Alex and Roberto then went out of the hollow to talk privately about Rosalia. Roberto had a bit of a sad face on as Alex was curious what was bothering Roberto.

"So what's wrong Roberto?" Alex asked.

"It has been two weeks since that day, but my daughter still refuses to come outside our hollow." Roberto started. "And my mate, your sister, doesn't have any patience anymore, she got into a little fight with Rosalia because Liz wanted her to help collect breakfast."

"Yeah, my sister was always the one to rush into things." Alex chuckled lightly before becoming serious. "Now Rosalia, I understand that you guys want her to come outside, but what she has been through is tough and difficult to live with." Alex said as he put his thinking cap on.

It took a couple of minutes before Alex could think of a solution that might work for everyone.

"I think I have an idea on what to do." Alex said, the imaginary lightbulb appearing besides him.

"What?" Roberto curiously said.

"Take baby steps with this, you can't force her to go long distances yet, but you don't want to keep her locked inside the hollow." Alex suggested. "Tell her to fly to the closet tree from the hollow and the day after, encourage her to go a bit further, keep doing that until she feels comfortable and finally feels like she's ready to come outside on her own will again."

"That's a great idea Alex!" Roberto shouted happily. "No wonder why Lily is mates with you!" And Roberto gave Alex a tight hug.

"You're welcome Beto…" Alex struggled to say as he was squeezed. "But can I breathe now?"

"Oh right sorry!" Roberto said as he let go of Alex. "Well, I better go back home and I guess you're going to continue your little make out session with Lily."

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex blushed embarrassingly.

After saying goodbye to each other, they both went back to their own hollows and as Roberto got back, Liz came up to greet him, hopeful that there was now a solution.

"So what did my brother say?" Liz asked.

"He suggested we take baby steps, or rather Rosalia does." Roberto summed up what Alex has told him.

"What does that mean exactly?" Liz replied, confused.

"You'll see." And Roberto walked to his daughter's room, where she was still sitting in one place. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad." Rosalia replied in a neutral tone.

"Why don't you come into the main room with me." Roberto requested softly and held out his wing for his daughter to take.

It took a minute, but Rosalia took her father's wing with her's and Roberto helped his daughter out. As soon as the little girl was out, she sat down with her parents to talk.

"Now sweetie, we both know you're still having a hard time and we understand that you're afraid of what's outside." Roberto comforted his daughter, but then talked about the other side of things. "But you can't stay home and never come out, plus you can't keep missing school."

Rosalia sighed as she hated to admit that her father was right, she would need to come out eventually.

"I know dad, but it's so scary…" Rosalia shook in fright.

"I understand sweetie, which is why we're taking small steps to get you back to before, do you think you can try?" Roberto smiled at his little girl.

"I'll try daddy." Rosalia replied slowly.

"Excellent, now come on." Roberto said and the family got to the hollow's edge, Rosalia's fear growing in her. "Now sweetie, I want you to fly to that tree and then come back."

"Wait, you and mommy are not coming with me?" Rosalia asked as she took a step back.

"Don't worry sweetie, your mommy and I are going to be right here watching you, if you feel scared, just look back at us and if you can't fly that far, then you can come right back, okay?"

"Okay daddy…" Rosalia said as she stepped froward and prepared her tiny wings for flight. "You can do this." Rosalia said in her head.

Rosalia then flapped her wings and lifted off the hollow's edge, with eyes open, straight ahead, looking at her target, which was a branch of the tree her father pointed out. She didn't focus on anything else as she saw the branch getting closer and closer and with a few more flaps of her wings, she arrived, settling down on the branch as she found she was still shaking a lot. She looked back her parents, who gave her a smile.

"Good job sweetie, now come back." Roberto called out to his daughter.

Rosalia took a deep breath, not looking up or down nor right or left, but right at her parents, she knew the sooner she got to her parents, the sooner she would feel safe again. Rosalia flapped her wings and flew towards her parents, flying steadily as her parents got closer and closer, her comfort level growing a little as she got to her parents safely and without incident.

"Great job sweetie, you did it!" Roberto said happily as he came up and gave his daughter a big hug.

"I did?" Rosalia questioned as she, herself, couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes you did sweetie and this is only the beginning of your recovery, the more and further you go away from home, the more comfortable you'll be." Roberto encouraged. "And I know you can do it, but it'll take time, one step at a time."

"Thanks dad, I love you and mommy." Rosalia finally smiled as she then moved to hug her mother.

"And we love you too sweetie, sorry about earlier." Liz apologized for not making her daughter comfortable.

"That's okay mom, I know you were only trying to help me." Rosalia replied and hugged her mother tighter, while Roberto came up and hugged the two of them together.

It took many weeks of practicing for Rosalia to get comfortable and feel safe again, but those weeks were worthwhile, for every day that Rosalia practiced leaving home and then coming back, going a bit further than the day before, she felt more confident and happy. By the time Rosalia has flown a whole tribe's length, she was once back to normal and now could go fly outside on her own will. She started attending school again, going out with her friends and cousins, and could go get food for herself when she felt hungry.

Roberto and Liz has never been more proud of their daughter than ever, what was once an isolated, lonely girl, turned into a bright, energetic one that could go outside and enjoy the wonders of the rainforest. Life returned to normal for this specific chick, all because she managed to take that first step to full recovery.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you guys enjoyed it because I, of course, was delighted to write it for you!**

 **And now, I'll see you next time!**


	29. A Big Change! (Author's Note)

Hey guys!

First off I want to apologize for my absent for the last few days, I have been extremely busy with finishing up all the final things for the summer class I have been taking, plus yesterday was my mother's birthday.

But with all of that now out of the way, I can get back to what I love doing!

And now I would like to announce that Amazonian Life will still continue, due to all the support given to this series of stories!

However…

There are going to be massive changes to this series of stories now, so you guys are going to have to get used to the change.

It's now going to take place three years after "Just Friends?". Yes I know I haven't even began that story, but you guys really want this series back and I don't wish to keep you waiting any longer!

And I have a huge spoiler to give out to you guys, so if you hate spoilers, than stop reading now!

Alex and Ivory have a daughter, a Snow Owl girl that has mostly the white feathers of her mother, but has hints of red in there. Her name is going to be Tia, which is short for a certain white alicorn from MLP: FiM, Celestia.

So you guys will be seeing Tia very soon and of course the return of this series after a long hiatus of it!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95!


End file.
